The Lonely King
by Kevin Fournier
Summary: A sheltered princess, reluctant traitor, and political fugitive cross paths and set out on a quest to find the key to an ancient power in the hopes of reversing the damage done by Hyrule's king who will stop at nothing to prevent a prophetic cycle of destruction from happening during his reign.
1. The Lonely King

The Lonely King

The brilliant sword pierced his enemy with ease. The hero released his grip and for the first time noticed the cramping in his palm and wrist. His leg burned as if complaining for the first time of the injury it had endured long ago. As the anesthetic of adrenaline waned, the hero became lightheaded from the fatigue of battle. Not just this one, but the real battle. The battle he had been fighting for months. Or was it years?

The hero's hand gravitated to his chest to soothe its racing heart, parting his tunic ever so slightly. Glowing light emerged, and the hero looked down at the supernatural markings therein. A distant memory stirred of a time when the luminous markings were new and frightening. Now it was just another feature of his body, like an old birthmark. All his memories seemed distant now. In war, one lives only in the moment. Defeating his foe was just one more. He lifted his eyes and felt the wind blowing his unkempt hair into his face, once managed by the cap he lost long ago. He raised his head skyward as the weary tend to do at the end of a journey. Blood-colored clouds dropped icy rain, washing away years of exhaustion. His foot lazily ground the dirty grit that salted the stone temple roof beneath his worn boots. After a few brief seconds his gaze fell upon the horizon.

The land was vast. He vaguely recalled travelling it, but realized only now how far he'd truly come. He marveled at the desolation, an endless sea of death and destruction. Were this his homeland, he would have been overcome with despair, though his home had seen its share of the war. Hazy memories came into focus as he recalled running through lush forests with his friends chasing fairies or fishing on the calm shores of Lake Hylia. Of course, he knew the reality that awaited him now that his duty here was done. His home, Hyrule, would welcome him with weak arms, battered and broken. No friends would be waiting to greet him. So many things were lost. That's why he had come here.

The hero looked upon his fallen enemy. The villain's breath was shallow and irregular, and he did not seem frightened of the fate that loomed mere minutes away. His expression was the same it had been before loss of blood made it so pale. It was the face of anger and resentment, and the hero wondered if years of hatred made it impossible for him to feel anything else.

The villain spoke through involuntary gasps, "So, the hero has become the thief."

The hero understood the accusation and looked at the villain's exposed hand. In its center upon the backside was a triangle. From it a series of jagged markings snaked up his fingers and forearm resembling bolts of lightning. These inscriptions might have been mistaken for tattoos where it not for the fact that they emitted their own golden light, just like the ones hiding beneath the hero's tunic. The symbols these two men bore were, of course, no mere markings of ink. It was raw, supernatural power, and it was the reason for all the death and destruction the hero had witnessed. Soon, life would leave the villain, and so too would the power swelling in his fists. If he wanted it, the hero could take it for himself.

"You're mistaken," replied the hero. "I never came to steal this power. Your corruption has brought so much evil upon our land and our people I cannot bear the thought of it. I want no more part in this, and will leave it for the gods."

"Ah, so not a thief," sneered the villain, "but a fool. Why give the gods this power when they already have their own? Do you not see the great joke of the universe? They laugh as they watch us tear each other apart. There is no good in it, and that's the truth. Take the power or someone else will."

"I don't believe that. The Triforce is a good gift in the right hands, just as the stories of our ancestors promise."

"Then you really are a fool." The villain groaned in pain, and the arm holding him up gave way so he was lying fully on his side. "How many stories like ours? The hero wins and refuses the power, or worse, brings ruin where they meant to do good. Always the same stories, always the same outcome. We are just one more in an endless cycle of stories."

The hero knelt before the villain and it occurred to him they were no longer enemies. There was no more opposition between them, no more fighting to be done. He began to feel the slightest sense of grief for him now, the kind you might feel for any dying soul. "You forgot the oldest story of all. The story of how the Great Goddesses created our world and how they left us this gift. You forgot the promise that one day a true hero will arise, a champion whose heart is pure, who will use the power of the Triforce for good and bring a peace and prosperity Hyrule has never known."

"I remember that story all too well," wheezed the villain. "Such a man does not, and never will, exist."

The hero's grief turned to pity as he began to understand all the lies this man believed. "There is good to be found in this world, you know. I believe such a hero does exist."

"Go ahead. Leave the Triforce for this hero. Another monster like me will come and collect your scraps, and the cycle will repeat."

"All I can do is tell my story. It will be a warning to those who think the Triforce can be tamed. And if it should fade into legend, I will still be glad of it. It might be a sad story, but it is also a good story, the kind that will inspire the heroes of tomorrow."

"So be it," said the villain through strained coughs. "Just be sure to make my part really scary." The villain smiled. Not a wicked or scheming smile, but one of contentment. The villain's breathing became shallow, and the hero pitied him. What kind of man would desire such a legacy?

No more words passed between them. The hero watched solemnly as his age old adversary drifted into death. Almost instantly thereafter, the triangle on the villain's hand began to glow with increased intensity. The hero stepped back and watched as golden light consumed every inch of the fallen enemy's skin. The glowing silhouette began losing its humanoid shape as the light escaped like gas upward through the openings of the armor until it fell to the floor, empty, with a metallic clink. The hero's stainless sword was visible beneath the chest plate that had once protected a blackened heart. The now suspended golden light took form and solidified until a perfect triangle hovered before the hero. It was as large as he remembered, taller than most people. It seemed both brilliant as gold and prismatic as diamonds. In his reflection, the hero saw just how much toll the war had taken. He felt sad for that reflection and almost reached out to console it, but quickly came to his senses. To touch the triangle was to accept its power, but the hero had decided long before this moment that he was not right for it. The power belonged to someone greater.

Still, it was a marvel to behold. The Triforce of Power, one of the three pieces of the _Golden Triforce_ , no longer constrained by a corrupted heart. He looked at the glow in his own chest wherein the second piece, the Triforce of Courage resided. It was time to give his share of the power back to the goddesses, but he was unsure how to release it, for he had never invited it in in the first place. Was it alive? He had always imagined it was a kind of child living inside of him for protection. Would it know it was now safe to come out again? Perhaps it needed to first see the final piece of the Triforce, the one called Wisdom.

Dread washed over the hero. He had been so consumed with his triumph over the villain he had forgotten all about her. The hero turned slowly hoping by some miracle to see her welcoming him with a warm smile. Instead, there she was, just as she had been when he arrived, laying upon a stone alter weakened by the villain's wicked sorcery. He remembered how she called to him from the altar, how he had raced up the temple steps with all his might. He winced at the vivid image of the villain torturing her in a desperate bid for her piece of the Triforce. He remembered the rage that exploded within him at the sight of it, which he was now certain helped him emerge victorious.

But, if she was dead, wouldn't she have vanished like his enemy? Did a miracle occur after all? He ran to her, heart beating with hope as he leaned over her weakened frame. She turned ever so slowly, revealing fully the triangle on the center of her forehead. It had a golden glow with gleaming lines sprawling to her temples and the bridge of her nose. These lines weren't jagged and random; they were ordered and angled like gems. It was a pleasant design on its own but was made positively radiant by her soft skin and warm eyes. He had looked into these eyes a hundred times, but this time they did not twinkle with life and wisdom. These eyes were tired and weak. She smiled ever so slightly and whispered, "You did it."

"No," said the hero, a lump forming in his throat, "we did it. We're a team, remember? I couldn't have done it without you. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I didn't stop him from taking you."

"Hush," she said softly. "Do not blame yourself. You're here. That's all that matters. You came to save me, and saved my people instead. If my life must be given for them, I give it willingly."

"I don't," said the hero, tears pushing through his eyes. He picked up her gloved hand and held it tightly in his. "I have fought so long and hard, shouldn't I have a say? Happy ever after, right? Like the stories. I can't bear to go on without you. Please don't leave me here alone."

"The people will need you. They will need a leader to help them rebuild their lives. Caring for them is who I am. Care for them, and you will feel me near. You have always been brave, so I know you will lead well. Then, someday, we will be together again in paradise."

The hero wanted to object further, but he knew it was futile. She was charmingly stubborn even at life's ebb. "I love you," he said as a tear fell from his cheek onto her hand.

"I love you too, my hero." She closed her eyes. She had a habit of doing everything with grace, and death was no exception. Life left her with such subtlety and peace that the hero would never have noticed it, except her skin came alight with the Triforce's golden glow. The hero took several weak steps back, fell to his knees, and wept. He wanted to watch her go, but he could not control himself. He wept for love lost, homes destroyed, and friends forgotten. He tried several times to gain composure, but he could not. He had seen too much, carried too much, and lost too much. Could anyone ever understand the burden of a hero?

When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed that his chest was no longer aglow. The villain's armor and his own sword had also vanished. Only the altar remained upon the temple roof with him, absent his love, with the Golden Triforce floating above it. Three perfect triangles forming a larger, towering one. He gazed at its beauty and was relieved to feel no desire for the glory it promised. He stood and observed the land around him. The ominous clouds had dissolved, the rain had fled, the once howling wind had slowed to a refreshing breeze, and the landscape was richly bathed in golden light. The Triforce's magical home was restored.

"Hero," called a voice from behind. He turned to behold three beautiful yet otherworldly women. Immediately, the hero fell prostrate before them.

"Oh, Great Goddesses," he said subserviently.

"Rise," they said, speaking together in one voice, and he obeyed. "You have done well, hero. Your faith in the foretold chosen one will be rewarded in time. For now, we bestow upon you gifts."

Din, with her hair of fire and her cinder skin held out her hands, palms up. "I, the Goddess of Power, bestow unto you a gift to crush your enemies." In her hands materialized a mighty sword. Upon taking it, it shifted its shape from point to hilt until it felt perfectly weighted and balanced.

"I, the Goddess of Courage," spoke Farore, whose olive skin was wrapped in leafy vines and whose hair of grass swayed in the breeze, "bestow unto you a gift to defend your land." She touched her heart with both hands, and when she spread her arms an emerald shield floated airily toward him. He took it, and it too altered its form and facade to suit him.

Nayru gleamed from the tips of her crystalline hair through her diamond laden skin. "And I, the Goddess of Wisdom, bestow upon you a gift to lead your people." She touched her fingertips to her temples until a crown formed above him and gently came to rest upon his head. He could feel it alter its form also.

"Use them well," they said in unison. "When the time is right, these gifts will guide the chosen one here, to the sacred home of the Triforce." The Goddesses then shot into the heavens like colorful bolts of lightning, leaving the hero alone once more.

He was thankful for such wonderful gifts, even if his true desire was to see his home—and his friends—restored. Those he loved were lost forever, but his home could be rebuilt. He was now more encouraged than ever to take on the task. Resolved to that end, he left behind the two things that had for so long dominated his existence: the burden of war and ultimate divine power. With the Goddesses' gifts in hand, he started his journey home.

* * *

Not only did the hero rebuild Hyrule, he became its king, ruling for many prosperous years aided by the godly gifts he had won. He never took a wife, for in his heart he was faithfully married to the maiden he failed to save, so he came to be called the lonely king. The name did not bother him, for as long as he cared for his people—just as his one true love had asked him to do—he was never really lonely at all.

As for the Triforce, the lonely king never forgot about it. He wasted no time in sealing the entrance to the Triforce's holy realm, for he had witnessed firsthand its awesome and destructive power. He hid the key to unlocking the realm in the hopes that only the Goddesses would reveal it to their chosen one in their own time.

True to his word, the lonely king told his story—excepting the Triforce—to all who would listen. It was a cautionary tale meant to guide future generations in the way of wisdom. While the story was fresh in their minds, the people flourished.

Every story, however, is a like a sapling fed by the light of whimsy and watered with embellishment, until it grows into something scarcely resembling its beginning. Over time and through many generations, the story grew into song, the song branched into a tall tale, and the tall tale evolved into legend, until at last it fell into the lap of a little girl—a girl whose own story was just beginning. A girl who would behold the goddess's chosen one.

A girl whose story would become the greatest of legends.

The Legend of Zelda.


	2. The Unusual New Ward

The Unusual New Ward

Zelda was five years old when she met him.

She was sitting in the sunlit garden, reading one of her favorite story books, Tales of the Heroes of Hyrule. As young as she was, she was already reading as well as most kids much older than her and even some adults, and not just because she was more privileged being the daughter of the king. She always had a knack for memorization and learning, so reading came to her naturally. She enjoyed reading outdoors in the spring. She could hear the sounds of the bustling city surrounding the castle, so while she was reading tales of faraway lands, she almost felt as if—for a moment—she was actually in the busy market square of a strange village.

Her vivid imagination could take her anywhere she dreamed, but the return to her own stifling world was inevitable, for her world was surrounded by high castle walls. Hyrule was a vast country stretching from mountains to ocean. Most of the time, the places she read about were actual locations in Hyrule, and she wondered if she would ever get to see the many different people she had read about. Instead, all she knew were Hylians like herself. Her father was king over all of Hyrule, which made her a princess, though no one called her Princess Zelda. She was formally Lady Zelda; Impa, her personal guardian and occasional caregiver, said the princess part would come later.

She was just finishing up the story of "The Hero and the Demon," when she heard her name called across the yard. Her pointed ears, visible only at the tips that peeked between long golden locks, perked at the sound. She was used to hearing her name, for her life was a series of duties and appointments, even at her young age. Usually, it was always Impa's firm voice, but not this time. This was a wholly different voice she recognized instantly. How she loved and longed for this voice. The fact that she heard it so rarely made it all the more precious. She turned excitedly to see her father standing at the garden gate.

Without hesitation, she rushed to her father with her book clutched tightly to her chest in both arms. "Daddy!" she exclaimed. Upon reaching him, she let the book fall to the ground and wrapped her arms tightly around his thigh, smashing her cheek against his fine clothes. She shut her eyes and cherished the embrace she knew wouldn't last. She felt her father's hands set upon her shoulders and gently push her back. She opened her eyes as he bent to pick up the discarded storybook. He handed it to her and spoke with a gentle sternness, "Is this how we treat our special things?"

Zelda's face fell as she accepted the book and replied, "No, Father."

"There, there, my little princess," consoled the king. "I have come to ask for your help."

"Really?" Zelda's mirth returned. Her father was usually too busy with grownup duties to spend much time with her. She didn't want much, only to sit on his lap quietly while he worked. It wasn't his undivided attention she craved as much as his presence. But her daddy had a way of keeping her at a distance. She wasn't sure why, but she thought it might have something to do with keeping her safe. That was the reason for everything else in her life. She had a lot of rules about where she could go, what she could do, and when she could do them.

"Come, Zelda." The king turned about and took long, slow strides towards the castle. Zelda, both arms around her book, had to walk quickly to keep up. She counted how many of her steps were needed for every one of his as she watched his brown leather boots meet their mark. She was sure she could fit even her largest doll inside one with room to spare. She noticed he was wearing his maroon velvet surcoat today over his usual white shirt and trousers. She loved the gold embroidery swirling around every hem and seam. She decided he looked far more handsome than any other man alive, but the reason she liked this outfit most was because it was what he wore when all his duties could be done in the castle. It meant he was home and she would get to see him in passing every day in a corridor or the kitchen.

By now they had entered the castle and Zelda's father turned suddenly into one of the several magnificent halls. Zelda nearly bumped into him for lack of attention, but managed to react swiftly enough to keep in step. She couldn't help looking at him, for he was something so dear to her and yet something very mysterious. She felt as though she knew him completely and not at all. She looked at his face, his eyes forward and focused. He breathed heavily through his nose with each step, causing his mustache to vibrate with each puff. She noticed for the first time some streaks of gray on each side of his beard, which were barely visible against his naturally blond color. Though Zelda had never seen pictures of her mother, she was sure her own hair came from him. She didn't get her daddy's ears, though. While his were pointed, like all Hylians, they were short and stubby, not even reaching the ornate circlet on his head.

They rounded another corner, and Zelda came to the realization that he was taking her to the forbidden east wing of the castle. At least, it was forbidden to her. Marching rigidly toward them was Impa, who—in addition to being Zelda's protector—was also captain of the king's guard. Were it not for her piercing eyes and commanding voice, Impa would seem like very little threat to anyone, but she had a way of making herself larger than life. Impa's long straight hair swayed in rhythm as she approached, its pure white color contrasting her dark blue uniform. The hall was lined with mirrors from end to end, and it seemed as if a whole army of Impas was approaching, which Zelda found amusing. She remembered being afraid of her at first, but despite her hard exterior, in private she was the mother Zelda would never have. Still, royal formality trumped maternal warmth, so when the two parties joined in the hall's middle, Impa merely acknowledged Zelda with a short glance of her gray eyes before addressing her king.

"Good day, your highness," said Impa. Choosing her words carefully she added, "The, uh, ward is in his quarters."

"Good. I would like us to pay him a visit."

Impa raised an eyebrow at this. "All of us, sire?"

"Yes, Captain, my daughter included."

Impa gestured toward the end of corridor with her head and said, "Sire, may I please have a private word with you?"

"Of course," said the king with a slight trace of exasperation. He turned to his daughter saying, "Zelda, please wait here," and the two of them turned their backs to her and walked down the hall talking in whispers. From behind, Zelda noticed Impa's ears were much longer and more tapered than her father's, and they jutted straight outward rather than being upward and closer to the head, a unique trait of the Sheikah. "The Shiekah," Impa had once told her, "are closely related to the Hylians. The Hylians are very wise and peaceful while the Sheikah are very knowledgeable about the secret things of Hyrule. They are great warriors, too, not because they fight with great weapons, but because they fight with great know-how." The Sheikah could always be found at the king's side, and Impa had been at Father's side for many years. He trusted her more than anyone, which is why she got away with questioning his decisions.

Zelda occupied herself with the hall of mirrors and smiled at the sight of herself repeating on and on. She set her book on a nearby seat and engaged in several amusing poses. She had once read about the intricate dances of the Zora, a water-dwelling people to the north, who would dazzle their audiences by dancing in perfect synchronization. She twirled in her aqua-colored play dress and the imaginary audience roared with applause. The show was interrupted by her father's voice echoing down the hall, "...I am perfectly aware of the risk!" It wasn't the first time Father lost patience with Impa, and it wouldn't be the last.

Zelda sat in the seat next to her book and watched them. They had lowered their voices again, but Zelda could tell they were still arguing. She was now very curious about what it was her father had in mind for her to do. She wanted to help, but was he really going to ask her to do something dangerous? Not that she really cared; being with her father made her happier than anything else. She would fight monsters with him if he asked her, just as the Hero did in her storybook.

"Zelda, come here," called her father. She picked up her book and skipped happily towards him. "Propriety, my dear," he reminded her, and she slowed to a walk and straightened her posture. Being proper was another rule. She was usually pretty good at it, but sometimes skipping seemed to be the proper thing. Some things were more difficult to understand than others and grownups' ideas of what was good and proper was one of them. Still, she was never one to disobey. The wisdom of respecting the rules of those in charge was something few ordinary five-year-olds grasped, but Zelda was far from ordinary.

When she caught up with her father, he and Impa immediately turned down the next hall, and she followed behind them. This hall had no mirrors. Instead, it was very dreary and seemed to grow darker the further they proceeded. Zelda peered ahead and saw that the hall came to a dead end at a single iron door. Two soldiers stood stiffly on either side of it. It had a small opening so the soldiers could see inside and a large iron beam locked it close. Zelda had never seen a prison door, but she was certain she was seeing one for the first time. She swallowed hard.

As they drew nearer, Impa nodded and the guards removed the bar, leaned it against the wall, opened the door, and resumed their post. Zelda listened hard for sounds of danger, but none came. She looked up to see her father's hand extended to her. Determined to be brave, she took his hand, and the three of them stepped inside.

The room was completely empty of furnishings or decoration, nothing but stone from end to end and top to bottom. On the wall to her left were two barred windows, allowing light and fresh air into the room, but without windows on any of the other walls, the room was dark and depressing. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the room, and Zelda began to think her father had played a joke on her until she heard the faintest sound coming from the far right corner. It was easily the darkest place in the room, perfect for hiding.

Zelda looked apprehensively up at her father. "Go ahead, you are safe," he assured her. Trusting him, she walked slowly toward the shadowy corner. As she did so, she realized she was hearing the sounds of breathing. She couldn't quite put her finger on why, but it sounded young, not like the heavy breathing of adults with too much worry on their minds. She stopped some distance from the shadow and said, "Hello?"

There was no answer.

"My name is Zelda," she said invitingly. Still, no response came.

She didn't trust the invisible tenant enough to enter into the shadow, but she realized he—or she—wouldn't be any more likely to trust her either. Instead, she sat down on the hard, cold floor and opened her book in her lap. "I'm going to read you a story," she said brightly, hoping the guest would see how friendly she really was. "It's about a brave hero who travels to a magical land to defeat a scary monster." She opened the book and began to read the story aloud. As always, she was drawn deeply into the imaginary tale and lost all awareness of the world around her. She read about the hero's journey to the magical land, his climb up the temple stairs, and the horrifying sight of the damsel laid sacrificially upon an altar. She was getting to the part about the hero's mighty duel with the beast when she was interrupted by a voice. "Ganondorf," it said.

"Excuse me?" she responded and looked up to see a boy, about her age, sitting before her. She was taken aback by his striking features. He was thick and strong for a boy so young. His skin was dark greenish gray which starkly contrasted his fiery orange hair. She wondered how long he had been sitting there during her story.

"My name… It's Ganondorf," the boy repeated.

Zelda stared at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Zelda replied, "No. Nothing is wrong. I've just never seen anyone like you before."

"Do I frighten you?"

"No," she said sincerely. "I think you are very special." She reached out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Ganondorf. Would you like to be friends?"

After glancing warily at the others in the room, he shook her hand and said, "Okay, friends."

* * *

"Do you think she will have a positive influence on him?" asked Impa when she and the king were outside the prison door.

King Harkinian watched the two children sitting in the center of the prison chamber, talking and smiling. "She is Hylian royalty," he said. "Either she will tame him or make him forget who he is."

"And who exactly is he, besides a frightened boy?" asked Impa directly.

"Do not let his childlike countenance fool you. Every boy is born with a spark of destiny. This one, I'm afraid to say, was born to become a monster," said the king as he stared at Ganondorf intently.

"And you intend to divert destiny from its predetermined course?"

"I intend to do everything in my power to prevent any and all destruction that might befall Hyrule."

"What makes you so sure this child will do such a thing?"

The king looked at Impa and retorted, "You need not concern yourself with matters such as these. My duty is to prevent evil from encroaching upon our homes and our people, which I can only do with trained soldiers at my side. As Royal Captain of the Guard, that is your duty. So, I will handle Ganon, you handle my army. Agreed?"

"Ganondorf, sire," corrected Impa. "The boy's name is Ganondorf."

"Right," he said, though he didn't seem to care. "Now, I have pressing matters to which I must attend. Please escort my daughter back to her quarters before dinner." With that he took his leave.

Impa pleaded to his back, "Perhaps you should visit the temple and ask the Goddesses for their forgiveness. Beseech them for their aid."

The king stopped short and said over his shoulder, "The Goddesses, Captain? They will not help us. I learned long ago how little they care for our plight." He continued his stride and added loudly, "I don't need gods, Captain. I need heroes."


	3. Catch and Release

Catch and Release

Link was poised at the ready, as still and steady as a cat waiting for its prey. He was hunched within the concealment of broad leaves that protruded from the base of the large tree at his back. His right foot was set against the trunk while his left found hold against a slightly closer root. His arms came straight down to the mossy ground, a slight bend in his elbows. His rear was raised and he was looking straight ahead. When the moment came, he would explode with speed.

Until then, he dare not move. He took in his surroundings without moving even his eyes. His breathing was controlled and efficient. Sweat trickled down his brow and wet the tips of his sandy blonde hair. His pointed ears were alert as he took in the details of every sound. Stillness was paramount. One twitch and his elusive target would flee before he could pounce. This was the most difficult hunt known in all of Hyrule, and Link was determined to master it.

He started this hunt the day he began his apprenticeship at thirteen years old. During his free hours, he came into this forest every day and tried to do the impossible. No one, as far back as anyone can remember, has caught a fairy. His fifteenth birthday was only weeks away, and he had yet to succeed. Each failure brought greater determination and increased knowledge. It took him several months just to find them in the forest, and now he knew their migratory patterns. Today, a small outfit of fairies would pass right by this spot. He knew they would come from the west, and he knew precisely where they would fly when he struck.

Link was mocked regularly for this ritual by everyone except his father. "Ridicule," explained his dad, "is the language of the fearful. Winners are those unafraid to lose." After his first six months of failure he was tempted to give up, but when he launched to the top of his class he decided to continue the hunt, if only for the physical benefit. Link was an apprentice soldier, training to enter into the king's army, and his daily fairy chase had made him strong, lean, fast and formidable; so much so, he was able to apply for a position in the Royal Guard.

Link reveled at the thought of becoming one of the king's most elite soldiers and living amidst royalty. He had been to Hyrule castle only once; it was there they held the inauguration ceremony for new enlistees. He had seen how well the Royal Guards were treated, and he guessed they were given the most interesting missions. The highlight of his visit, however, was when he saw her for the first time. Lady Zelda waved to them from her balcony, and Link was hopelessly love struck from the start. She looked to be the same age as he was, and she was fairer than all the girls in Ordon Village put together. Link wasn't much of a romantic at heart—he usually was far more interested in action—but she was different. The mere sight of her made his heart pound violently in his chest, and he couldn't begin to explain why.

Link's muscles ached from keeping his runner's stance for the last hour. He had learned two important things about hunting fairies. First, don't move. Ever. About a year ago, a fairy had come unexpectedly close. Link's breathing had slowed ever so slightly, and the fairy was gone in a blink. Since then, Link trained his body to hold this position for as long as he needed. His record was nearly two hours. Anyone else would suffer intense cramping such that, even if they could keep the stance, they would be unable to move afterwards. Not Link. When the time came to launch into a sprint, he could push through the screaming pain until his legs warmed to the run.

The second trick is camouflage. After Link first discovered some popular fairy hangouts, he would lay in waiting. No matter how still he was, they never came. That was when he learned that fairies are smart and cautious, and dirty white trousers are apparently a dead giveaway. So, when the time came for apprentices to choose the color of their trademark tunics, Link's mind was already made up. Other classmates focused on style. Borrix, the big oaf, chose red to intimidate his opponents, and Link liked to tease that it made him a juicy target. Lance chose royal blue to impress the ladies. Link just couldn't understand why some people chose form over function. Link's forest green tunic and brown pants were sure to blend into most of Hyrule's backdrop, which gave him an edge.

The only part of the uniform Link detested at first was the matching elf cap. In the style of traditional Hylian attire, the cap started at the crown of the head and tapered to a point. It was against dress code to wear it more securely around the brow, so the cap frequently fell off, which Link found particularly frustrating when—after a rousing fairy chase—he would spend the next twenty minutes locating it. However, it did not take him long to notice the cap's leaf-like silhouette. Desiring the added camouflage, Link discovered how to hold the cap in place while keeping to the dress code. Link's solution was to cleverly space vertical slits around the hem of the cap through which he threaded locks of hair, then he braided these locks tight. The guys punished him greatly for his new look, but he didn't care. He never again lost his cap. Besides, once the local girls took a liking to it, it suddenly became fashionable.

Three fairies entered into Link's field of view from the west, just as expected, and they stopped across the clearing from him to examine some berries on a nearby shrub. Link studied them carefully.

Hylian fairies are only a couple inches tall with four translucent wings similar to that of a butterfly, and they have human shaped bodies that emit their own colorful glow. Link had learned a few fascinating facts about fairies over the years. One was that they wore clothes made from actual cloth instead of leaves or flower petals as the old illustrations depicted. He once even heard them talk to each other in his own language. While the rest of the world thought of them as insects, Link knew them to be as sophisticated as Hylians, except tinier and faster.

Suffice it to say, Link was secretly the world's foremost expert on fairies. Even so, there were some things he still didn't know. Did they have families? Did they live in little fairy villages? Could they change colors at will?

Using only his peripheral vision, Link watched a blue fairy move further along the bush toward the north, a move that instantly made it Link's target. Link knew that when they scattered, they would instinctively flee to the nearest exit. He felt the two items beneath each of his palms: a net in his left hand, and in his right hand, a thin wooden paddle whose diameter exceeded that of the net's opening.

Link's choice of fairy trap had evolved naturally. He had started out with a bottle, but they were slow and expensive to replace every time he broke them. From there he had moved on to a net, and he had actually netted a fairy once, but to his utter disappointment, it flew right out before he could pinch the net closed. That's when he added the paddle.

With his prey in sight, Link erupted from his hiding spot, and the blue fairy darted northward according to plan. Link was at full speed in just a few steps. His legs tried to fail him, burning with an intense heat, but Link's body quickly submitted to his will and he kept pace with the little sprite as it zigzagged down the natural path. Link hurdled over fallen limbs and cut through tall weeds with ease. After nearly two years of practice, Link could navigate the foliage without loss of speed. He was closing in on the fairy as they approached the edge of the forest. This path, Link knew, opened to a lush grassy hill that led down to a stream. The fairy would fly straight out over the hill and out of reach. Link's window of opportunity was closing fast, so he pushed himself to accelerate a little more.

Looking ahead at the edge of the forest, he saw sunlight reflected off the top of a stone. Its flat top angled slightly toward the hill: the perfect launch pad. Without losing speed, he timed his steps so that his left foot—his strongest—landed perfectly on the stone. In one fluid motion, Link launched himself forward and swung both outstretched arms together until net and paddle met.

He tucked his body in preparation for this tumble down the hill. His right shoulder met the turf first and the world began to spin and bounce. During his descent Link remained vigilante to ensure the net was never crushed between his body and the earth. He knew it was unlikely that he actually caught the fairy, but how disappointing it would be to have finally succeeded, only to have killed it.

Link's journey down the hill ended with him on his back, the heat of the sun beating on his face. His body hurt. His muscles burned. He was totally spent. He could feel the net and paddle lying on his chest, the handles still clutched tightly in his left hand. Lifting his head, Link tentatively opened one eye and peered at the net. Then both eyes widened in disbelief. There she was, a bright red fairy tugging furiously at the netting. How about that. Fairies can change color.

* * *

Link opened the door to his house with his foot, careful to keep the net shut tight in both hands where the fairy, still red with rage, was putting up a fight. Link lived with only his father, for his mother had died at birth. His father never remarried, which suited Link fine; he rather enjoyed their bachelor lifestyle. Their modest little home reflected their busy lives, with pots, cups, and clothes strewn about. While Link spent his days training, his father spent weeks away at the king's bidding, which left little time for homemaking. His father was due to return today, though, and Link couldn't wait to show him his prize.

Link rummaged through a shelf and pulled down a large bottle, which he had been saving for this very occasion. When he had first gotten his harebrained idea to catch a fairy, he had optimistically prepared a livable container. He had punched several narrow holes through the cork to ensure proper airflow. Giddy at the thought of actually getting to use it now, he removed the cork with one hand. Then, with careful precision, he pinched the net closed and set down the paddle. He turned the net upside down—keeping it pinched—and pressed it against the bottle's opening. He slowly slid the net downward so it pushed the fairy into the bottle. Link knew he'd never be fast enough to remove the net and cork the bottle, so he just corked the bottle through the netting instead. Then he took a knife and cut away the net's wooden frame; he wouldn't need it anymore anyway.

Mission accomplished. Link sat and looked closely at his petrified little captive. She had turned a purplish shade, perhaps an indication of defeat. It was definitely a she. She had long wavy blue hair and wore what Link could only describe as a kind of summer dress. Were dresses universally feminine, or did fairies observe Hylian culture at a distance? Her wings were nearly translucent, except for the light they refracted, with veins that swirled artfully throughout. Next to Zelda, she was the most beautiful sight Link had ever beheld.

The familiar rumblings of approaching horses rang in Link's ears and he jumped to his feet. Grabbing the bottle, he ran out to meet the returning soldiers. "Father," he called amidst the dismounting men, "I did it! I caught one, Father!"

"Got what?" asked the man next to him. Link turned and saw that was his Uncle Gudric, second in command of the regiment led by Link's father.

"Take a look for yourself," exclaimed Link as he handed him the bottle for examination.

His uncle's jaw dropped in astonishment. "By the Goddesses, ya did it!" Other men gathered around and began congratulated him loudly and pushing each other around to get a look at the fine specimen. Uncle Gudric looked at him proudly and said, "How in the name o' Hyrule did ya manage this?"

"I guess I just got lucky this time."

"Luck's got nothin' to do with it," retorted Uncle Gudric. "Ya said you'd do it, and ya did. Atta boy!"

"Where's father?" asked Link looking around. "He'll be thrilled to see her."

Uncle Gudric's face turned to melancholy and the other men fell instantly into silence. Grotesque realization slowly surfaced as his uncle said simply, "I'm sorry, ma' boy." Link looked from soldier to soldier, as though someone would soon crack a smile and tell him it was all a cruel prank. But no smile came. Instead, the men were kneeling reverently before him one after another. Link's stomach turned and his eyes began to water.

He ripped the bottle from his uncle's hands and fled into the woods.

* * *

The forest was his sanctuary. When he needed to vent, the trees listened. When he needed rest, the rocks invited him to sit. When he needed to cry, nature comforted him.

Link was sitting on the forest floor with his back against a large stone, the sounds of his intermittent sobs layered over the sounds of a nearby stream and the swaying trees. After several minutes of crying, Link wiped his eyes with his sleeves and looked at the bottle next to him. He no longer saw triumph in that bottle. Every ounce of success he felt moments ago had been replaced by pounds of grief. He picked up the bottle and watched as the fairy inside grew pensive.

As he watched her, it occurred to him that some other fairy out there must be missing her. Maybe she had a little child of her own who was crying too because she didn't return home. "I'm sorry," said Link to the fairy, and he pulled out the cork. The fairy, unsure of his motives, remained frozen in the bottle. "Go!" cried Link as he set the bottle on the ground several feet in front of him. "You're free! Go!" Sensing escape was now feasible, she shot out through the top of the bottle and disappeared in an instant.

Link's loss was now complete, and he hung his head and wept some more. He was so utterly defeated; he began to think of ending his apprenticeship and never returning home. Maybe he could live in the woods. How much more lonely could it be? He had already lost everything dear to him.

"Hello?"

The voice caught Link by surprise. He picked up his head and looked down the path he had come. People from his village rarely entered the forest and he wondered if his uncle had sent someone looking for him, but he didn't see anyone. He turned his head to look the other way and startled. Directly in front of him was the blue fairy.

"Are you," asked Link incredulously, "talking to me?"

"Yes," replied the fairy.

"Y... You're not afraid of me?"

"I know I should be," replied the fairy, "after everything you've put me through. But I figure, if you were bent on harming me, you wouldn't have let me go. Why did you let me go, anyway?"

"I thought, maybe, someone you love was crying for you. You know, back at your... village... or wherever you live."

"Crying?"

"Yeah," Link responded, "crying. You know, like I was just now."

"You mean, the way you were shaking your shoulders and leaking water from your eyes?"

Link let out an involuntary chuckle. "Yes, that. Haven't you ever cried before?"

"No," she said matter-of-factly. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes," replied Link solemnly, "So, do you have someone back home that's missing you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you have a mother or a sister?"

"I have Queen Mother, but she doesn't cry for me," said the fairy.

"Okay," said Link thoughtfully. "What about friends?"

"What is a friend?"

Link never had to answer that before. "A friend is someone special to you, like a sister, except they don't have the same mother as you."

"All fairies have the same mother."

"Ah, okay. Well, do you want to be friends with me then?" asked Link hopefully.

The fairy contemplated this and replied, "What do friends do?"

"They spend time together, they trust each other, and they know each other's name."

"Oh, that's too bad," said the fairy. "I don't know your name."

Link laughed. "That's easy to solve," he said. "My name's Link. What's yours?"

"Navi."

"See? Now all we have to do is spend time together and learn to trust each other. I know that's a lot to ask from someone I just imprisoned, but I promise to never put you back in that bottle."

"I can come and go as I please?" asked Navi, looking for reassurance.

"Absolutely," responded Link. "You have my word."

"Aren't you worried I might leave and never come back?"

"I suppose," said Link. "But that's what makes a friendship so special. Friends choose to stay. So, will you stay?"

Navi thought silently for a few seconds, then fluttered down and landed tentatively on his knee. "We'll see."

Link smiled. "Fair enough," he said. Perhaps things weren't going to be as bad as all that after all.

* * *

In the years following his Father's death, Link spent his days training harder than ever and his evenings in the forest with Navi. He found renewed purpose through his unique friendship with her. She taught him how to respect and appreciate nature, and he taught her about the world of the "big people." They became inseparable, which is why she agreed to leave the forest when the time came for him to leave home.

He was seventeen when he was accepted into the Royal Guard, only a few months before his eighteenth birthday. Only a few months before Lady Zelda would be crowned Princess. And only a few months before—in a strange twist of fate—he would become a traitor to the crown.


	4. The Ceremony

The Ceremony

Lady Zelda sat upon the plush seat in Ganondorf's chambers. Upon her lap was her childhood storybook, _Tales of the Heroes of Hyrule_. She had just finished reading the story "The Hero and the Demon" aloud, the same story she read to him when they first met. It was so long ago it seemed like a dream. "My," she said nostalgically, "how many times did we read this when we were little?"

"Too many to count," came the deep voice of her friend. Ganondorf sat on his bed across from her, a smile indicating his thoughts were also in the past. His hands were unconsciously working a small piece of wood with a dull knife, the beginning of a new sculpture. The room was filled with them, the products of a person with too much idle time.

"Any time you were scared," she reminisced, "I would read this to you. I can hardly remember that scared little boy now." So much had changed over the years. For one, Zelda took it upon herself to turn his prison cell into a bedroom in an effort to help him feel less like the abnormality for which he was often seen. The most notable change was Ganondorf himself. He had grown into a tall, broad-shouldered man. He had incredible stature but a meek spirit, weathered by years of oppression. Zelda sometimes mused that Ganondorf and Impa should trade bodies such that their exteriors would more closely match their interiors.

Zelda watched him quietly whittle away at the wood. His orange hair had grown long and hung down in messy dreads. His skin was the same murky color, making him the object of ridicule amongst the castle staff. Ganondorf lifted his head and looked at her. She could tell his spirits were low. "I know why you are troubled," she said, "and you need not be."

"It's finally happening," he said. "After today, everything changes."

"Please don't—"

"Tomorrow you become a princess. I won't see you as much anymore. There's no pretending any different."

Zelda closed the book and set it aside. "I do, but our friendship is—"

"—based on the fact," he interrupted, "that we're both prisoners." Ganondorf rose from the bed and walked to the window, upon the sill of which were several more wooden figurines. "All these years we've been hidden from the people. Today you join them. No such hope for me."

"Please do not despair," said Zelda, rising from her seat. "I can be your hope. I know you better than anyone else. With my new position perhaps I can persuade my father to release you, or at the very least grant you more freedom within the castle." She approached him at the window and said imploringly, "I can help people see the good in you, to not fear you. I will not rest until you are able to start a life outside these walls."

"You see the good in everyone. Monsters like me belong here, away from the normal."

"You are not a monster!" retorted Zelda emphatically.

"Your father thinks so," said Ganondorf.

She knew he was right, but her love for her father still made her defensive. "My father is just overprotective. He hides us both here for the same reason: to keep us safe."

Ganondorf frowned. "To keep _you_ safe. The way he looks at me. The way he butchers my name. 'Ganon.' Like it's profanity. He's afraid of me or simply hates me." He stared at what little he could see through bars in the windows. "I'm not in here for my safety. I'm here to keep _them_ safe."

"Stop it!" she said sharply. "You know I dislike this kind of talk. You are no more dangerous to the world than I am, and I intend to make it known. I do wish you wouldn't think so little of yourself. You deserve a far better existence than this."

He had upset her, which bothered him. It was so easy to slip into self-pity and forget what a blessing her presence had been. "If it wasn't for you," he said smiling, "I'd think even less of myself. You keep me from losing hope."

This seemed to calm Zelda. "Good," she said. "Then hope for this: one day, you will leave this room and walk in sunlight. I will not let you be forgotten. If you believe nothing else, believe that."

"Okay," he said. "Sorry. This is a good day. Come," he said, taking her by the hand and guiding her across the room. "I want to show you something." Against the wall was an end table, upon which were two more wooden figurines. These were new to Zelda, so she bent lower to get a good look at them. It was the Hero and the Demon from her storybook.

"Wow!" she said in amazement. "This is your best work yet. They look so alive."

"This is the why I asked you to read the story. Like old times." Ganondorf picked up the hero and handed it her. "I want you to have this."

Zelda accepted the gift and turned it over in her hands, taking in the craftsmanship. On the back was etched _HERO_. She looked up at him and said sincerely, "Thank you, Ganondorf. This is truly exquisite. You have real talent"

"Yes, well, I put a little extra time into that one. Who knows? Maybe it will be worth something."

"I have no doubt it will," she said brightly.

The sound of iron against iron interrupted them, and both Ganondorf and Zelda turned towards the door. It opened to reveal Impa in formal military attire. "Lady Zelda," said Impa curtly. "It is time to begin preparations for the ceremony."

"Yes, ma'am," said Zelda respectfully. She offered a quick wave goodbye to her friend as she exited the room. As the door was closed and sealed, Ganondorf picked up the demon carving. He was glad she did not see it, for it only would have upset her again. He turned it over in his hands. On the back was etched _GANONDORF_.

* * *

The castle courtyard was beginning to fill with people, all finding positions around the castle doors from which their new Princess would emerge. Link sat front and center, a spot he had claimed at dawn before anyone even thought to arrive. Navi sat on his shoulder and voiced her boredom saying, "I sure hope this is worth it."

"Nobody made you wait with me," said Link, making an effort at being unbothered by her obvious complaint. He grinned and added, "Feel free to just fly on home."

"Wow!" said Navi melodramatically, giving off a yellow hue in the process. "I'm suffocating under the weight of your immense chivalry." A couple years of friendship had brought Navi out of her shell since that day they became friends in the woods. "How about a small grain of appreciation for my charming company while you sit here for hours to have the best seat in the court?"

"When the company actually becomes charming, I'll let you know."

Navi blew a raspberry. " I don't see why you came out here so early. The crowds are only just now arriving."

"And leave it to chance like them?" said Link as he looked towards the court entrance. Trying to push their way through the crowds were Borrix and Lance. Borrix bellowed, "Link! Hey, Link! Did ya save us a spot?"

"Sorry," yelled Link in response. He pointed to himself saying, "Early bird. I don't make the rules." Borrix gave him a dismissive wave. Link had enough experience with Borrix to know that he would never do for himself that which he could intimidate others into doing for him, so Link had learned never to play his game.

"Personally, I don't see the big deal," Navi, now blue, said yawning. "Just another pretty face to parade about."

"Jealous?"

"No," she said, feigning disinterest, "just unimpressed."

Moments later, as the pair sat patiently, a hunched figure sidled up to them, bent at the knees and waist and holding onto a rickety old cane for support. "Do you have rupees to spare this old woman?" said the figure, barely audible from within the hood that concealed her face. Without hesitation, Link unsecured one of his belt pouches, pulled out a small blue jewel, and offered it to her with an outstretched palm. Navi swooned in a purple glow over Link's kindness while the beggar reached for the Hylian currency. Link saw that her hand was tanned and more youthful than he expected. "Thank you, young master," said the woman. "May the Goddesses bless you." Out of curiosity, Link leaned forward to get a look under her hood, but she had already turned away from him and began shuffling to the next potential philanthropist.

Link glanced around and saw many more similar figures. It had taken Link some time to get used to life at Hyrule city. Back in his village, there has been only one ruffian—who everyone had known—but here the panhandlers were often unknown vagrants from neighboring villages. It was typical to see five or six roaming around the market square and events like these always attracted more. He counted several dozen, more than he'd ever seen in one place, but then again, this was the biggest event in a long time. "A lot of beggars today," he said, airing out his thoughts.

"Well, if others are half as compassionate as you, they'll be well rewarded," said Navi, still impressed with Link's altruism.

"Do I detect flattery? That's quite a contrast to all your complaining today."

"That's because I compliment noble gestures and criticize wasteful activities."

Link laughed. "Of all the forest sprites in Hyrule, I get the vocal expert on propriety."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

"You chased me, remember?"

"Exactly," he smirked. "You're too slow."

Navi turned red.

* * *

Zelda descended the grand staircase towards her father, who gleamed at her from before the castle's heavy front doors. Her dress was regal, representing a balance between elegance and authority. Dark magenta made up the bodice, and the embroidered white skirt flowed to the floor. White arm length gloves completed her ensemble. She reached her waiting father who said, "You look every bit the Hylian princess."

"Thank you, Father," she said, watching the smile behind his now gray beard. He held out his hand and she placed hers into it. So formal after all these years. Her father had always been so kind to her, yet she had no memory of a hug or kiss upon the cheek. As always, being in the presence of her father was bittersweet. He said to her, "Are you sure you don't want to make your appearance from the balcony?"

She looked him in the eyes and said, "Father, you have done well to protect me all these years, but I cannot hide within these walls forever. I do not want distance between me and the people I will one day lead."

"At least a few more guards, then," he argued. "I know you are eager to trust the people, but you must also accept that—as royalty—you will always be the target of malicious intent."

"I am aware of the risk," she replied, "but more soldiers will prevent the people from viewing the coronation. Besides, I already conceded to the archers on the ramparts." She could see it in her father's eyes, the realization that she was growing beyond his control. "It's time to leave my fate in the hands of the Goddesses, Father."

He smiled at her and said, "You share your mother's love of the people."

She smiled back at him, "And my father's stubbornness."

King Harkinian chuckled at this and turned to Impa, who held a pillow upon which was a diadem. It was an intricate and precise weaving of solid gold, set with several gems. The center gem was largest and cut into the shape of a perfect triangle. "Let us begin," the king said.

Impa gave the order and the royal guards opened the doors to applause. Several guards emerged into the courtyard and formed a barrier between the cheering crowd and the castle. Her father led her by the hand and they stood side by side before the people. Zelda took it all in. She had never felt like royalty until now. She had been separated from the people her whole life, and the kingdom often felt imaginary. But now, here were her people in the flesh, looking to her as their future leader. Even more exhilarating than her new found sense of duty was the simple ground beneath her feet. This was the first time she had set foot outside the castle. She felt different. She felt reborn.

* * *

Link cheered along with the crowd when the soldiers emerged. It had been three long years since he last saw the girl that made his heart leap. The soldiers forced the crowd back to create space for the ceremony. To Link's chagrin, one of the soldiers stopped right in front of him.

"Really?" he said to the soldier only inches away. "I've been waiting right here all day and this is the spot you pick?"

"Cool it," the guard said gruffly.

"Come on," Link implored, "can't you move over a bit for a fellow Royal Guard?"

The guard laughed at this and said, "You're not in the Guard yet, cadet."

Link was about to respond when the cheers erupted again. He peered around the soldier as best he could to see Zelda emerge with the king. She was stunning. Her hair was long and straight, and her face was beauty itself. He was pleased to see she hadn't lost an ounce of perfection. Navi rolled her eyes at Link's bewitchment.

The king's voice resonated across the grounds, "Citizens of Hyrule, for eighteen years my daughter has dedicated her life in preparation of becoming your future queen. She is well studied in history, diplomacy, and leadership. It is without hesitation, therefore, that I present her to you today."

Link watched as the king reached for something out of view. The king raised his arms high, and Link could see a crown glistening in the sun. The king continued, "It is said that Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, gave the Hylians this crown as a precious gift, reserved for the wisest of our kind. I assure you, there is no one more deserving than your new princess."

The king turned toward the princess and said, "Kneel, Lady Zelda." Link suddenly felt the crowd pushing behind him, causing him to lose his already limited view. "Take it easy," he said to strangers behind him, but it seemed he wasn't alone in his frustration. Link noticed the old beggar woman not far from him losing balance against the force of the crowd.

"Lady Zelda," announced the king, and Link quickly tried to regain his view. "I hereby dub thee Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Link could see the king lowering the crown, though Zelda was still hidden by the guard. "Rise," said the king, who turned towards the crowd. Link could now see Zelda's gloved hand lifted in the king's and was getting frustrated at his dumb luck.

"People of Hyrule," proclaimed the king, "I give you Princess Zelda!" The crowd exploded into cheers, and that's when Link saw it happen. As though frozen in slow motion, he watched the beggar woman nearest him shoot forward with tremendous agility through the guards. She was not alone. Every single beggar in the courtyard moved with equal speed as if on cue.

It happened faster than Link could think the word, ambush.


	5. Collateral

Collateral

Zelda was hunched beneath the protective shell of her father, her eyes shut tight, as chaos ensued around. Her entire life, danger had been kept at a distance, and as a result, she had come to believe the whole world to be safe. To her, evil was the fabrication of disillusioned adults. But now reality was shattering her innocence like a rock though stained glass. Having never known genuine fear, she entered into a state of panic, which hindered her ability to take action. Incomprehensible shouts came from every direction, and she couldn't tell if they were meant for her. Were they instructions? Should she run? At last, she felt her father pulling at her. Thinking he was pulling her to safety she fought the fear and stood up, happy for once to do her father's bidding. But when she opened her eyes, she saw that his tugs had not been voluntary. He had been trying desperately to hold on to her as many strong hands pried her away.

Zelda went into shock as fear now took total control of her senses. The chaos around became surreal and quiet, as though she had exited her body and was now watching a silent play unfold of which she was just an observer. She gazed at her father reaching for her helplessly, and she lamented how she so often took his protection for granted. She looked over to see Impa wrestling three attackers in slow motion and considered how many times she had wished Impa would give her more space. Behind her the crowd pushed chaotically in all directions, and she knew they were frightened. So this was the danger from which her father had so diligently shielded her. For years she secretly mocked what she perceived to be paranoia. What a fool she had been.

The horrible scene faded to black as an unknown hand covered her eyes. Deprived of her sight, she felt as though she was all alone in a world of nothingness: just her and her shame. How could she be so naïve? All that remained now was the slightest sense of touch, though even that seemed ethereal. She had the vaguest notion she was being forced to drink something, and she wondered if she put up a good fight. Danger was literally being forced down her throat, and she cursed herself for not knowing any better about the world. Her mind began to swim as her eyes rolled back into her head. _I'll never be so stupid again_ she promised herself, just before she passed out.

* * *

Link was the first to jump into action, though his initial charge was cut short when the royal guard that had moments before blocked his view of the princess fell against him and knocked him over. Link saw a dart sticking out of his neck, and as he pushed the limp body off, he saw the other guards falling one after another. Link got up and zeroed in on the beggar that had been nearest him and sprinted towards her at fairy-catching speed. She was running towards Zelda and the king, and Link pushed himself harder than ever to overtake this enemy. To his good fortune, the ruffian stopped short, brandished a small crossbow, and shot a dart straight up into the air. It popped with surprising loudness: a signal. Link didn't have time to think about the implications. He was determined to do his part. He dove forward and tackled the hoodlum to the ground.

The aggressor hit the ground hard with a grunt but wasted no time in swinging an elbow upwards. Link narrowly missed the blow, but the shift in balance was just what the assailant needed to break free. Link reached out to stop the escapee, but he managed only to grab a fistful of the burlap cloak. His opponent wrenched free of the garment revealing a cascade of hair the color of a Hylian sunset. As she twisted, Link was caught off guard by her exotic features. Instead of the rough exterior of a hardened criminal, as he had expected, he looked upon a young woman whose skin was tanned and silken. Her emerald green eyes distracted him just long enough for her to smash her fist deep into his temple.

Link reeled from the blow. Navi had finally caught up and was in a bright red rage over the incident. "You evil witch!" she yelled at the woman. Link tried to stand, but couldn't find his balance. Her strength impressed him. "Link!" Navi exclaimed. "Link! They're taking the princess!" This news was enough for him to push through the haze and finally get his feet beneath him. Sure enough, Zelda was being dragged by several more sunset-haired women. He glanced back at the female warrior that had just clocked him and saw she was surrendering to Borrix and Lance. It was good to see them stepping into action.

Link saw the archers on the ramparts drawing their bows, but no one fired. Impa was the kind of commander that would have trained them to know better than to risk injuring the princess or innocents in the crowd. There was no other choice but to pursue on foot.

Link ran toward the princess and saw Impa doing the same, but fighting the flow of a panicked crowd proved difficult for both of them. Link could hear Navi tugging on collars and hats yelling, "Move outta the way, people!" while Impa shouted orders over the people, "Close the gates! Close the city gates!"

It was useless fighting the crowds. Thankfully, he knew the streets well. The main thoroughfare was lined with markets. He pushed his way to one with an awning and hoisted himself up, then up to the flat rooftop. Now in possession of a detour, his years of racing through the forest kicked into gear. He moved with precision and speed from rooftop to rooftop, gaining precious ground on the kidnappers.

The main street ended in an open yard before the city gates. To his dismay, the gates were wide open with unconscious guards decorating the scene. The kidnappers were handing Zelda off to more female warriors mounted on powerful steeds. He leapt from the roof of the closest building within reach, transitioning flawlessly into a roll upon impacting the ground which granted him the ability to resume pursuit at full speed. It wasn't enough. The kidnappers had already handed off Zelda and were prepared to engage him directly.

He was so focused on reaching her, he nearly took another unarmed blow to the face. Navi, however, bought him some reaction time by flying in her face. He weaved away from the strike and took a steady stance a few feet away, preparing himself for battle, but the three kidnappers were already kneeling in surrender as Impa finally arrived with some soldiers. Link relaxed and gazed at the horizon beyond the gate. The horses were already a leagues away, Zelda with them. He couldn't believe how quickly and easily they seemed to escape. He recalled the explosive arrow shot by the ambusher in at the ceremony. It was so well planned and coordinated; he knew there was never a chance. He stood there, just staring. She was gone.

"Link!" declared Navi in an orange colored panic, snapping him out of his senses. "The stables!" Link turned to see where Impa had headed—toward the stables where the king's soldiers kept their horses. The stables themselves were out of view, but he could see smoke billowing upward in heavy black plumes from the general vicinity.

"Epona!" he said, and he bolted in the direction of the smoke.

* * *

Impa arrived at the stables to survey the damage. Soldiers where desperately trying to put out the raging fire while panicked horses could be heard fighting to escape. Overseeing the effort was Lieutenant Gudric, and she moved toward him saying, "Lieutenant, Status."

Gudric turned a stressed face to her and reported, "We can't get to the horses until the fire is out. The enemy blocked the doors hopin' to maximize our losses. My men are workin' to bust through, but it's slow. Given the time the horses have been trapped—"

"That's quite enough," Impa interrupted. "It is obvious the enemy has succeeded. We cannot mount an immediate pursuit. Do what you can here, Lieutenant, then—" She was cut short by a young cadet in a green tunic blasting past her at full speed. She recognized him instantly.

"Link!" cried Lieutenant Gudric, "don't!" The boy didn't stop. He hurtled over the burning barrier blocking the stable door and disappeared inside the smoky darkness.

Impa knew this cadet well, though mostly by reputation. There was no denying his skill as a warrior, but he was known to be obstinate and impulsive, two things Impa despised in a Royal Guard. She looked at her lieutenant, whose face managed to look even more pained. She knew the compassionate thing to do was to say nothing. After all, his only nephew may have just jumped into certain death. Compassion, however, was not her duty. "Is your apprentice always so undisciplined?" she asked condescendingly.

Gudric kept his gaze towards the fire and replied sheepishly, "My apologies, Captain. Being the top o' his class has its costs. His passions tend to get the better o' him."

"So it appears," said Impa, and left it at that. They both understood the meaning behind her words. This boy was nowhere near ready to be in the guard. Impa looked back at the stables and watched the boy's fairy darting back and forth. That fairy was the one reason she accepted the boy into training in the first place. The Sheikah see a fairy companion as the mark of destiny. The boy was special, no doubt, but also foolish. She just hoped his destiny wasn't to die in a stable fire.

With a great whinny, a brown foal burst forth from the stable doors flinging burning debris everywhere, with the boy mounted on her bare back. Several horses escaped through the clearance, many of them worse for wear, though they would have all been dead had it not been for this kid. There was only one thing Impa despised more than an obstinate and impulsive cadet: one that also happened to be an undeniably good soldier.

* * *

Link coughed deeply as the horse carried him towards Gudric. Navi flittered about him in pink concern, which quickly turned to hot red anger. "I could just kill you, you big fool!" she yelled at him in her tiny voice, "Don't you think of anyone but yourself? You could have been killed!"

Link managed to catch his breath and said, "What?! I couldn't leave Epona in there to die. She's the only important thing I have left." Navi stopped in her tracks, her crimson hue fading into cloudy gray. Realizing he'd hurt her feelings, he said to her, "I'm sorry, Navi, I didn't mean it that way. She's Father's horse. I'm just not ready to lose her too. If it were you in there, I'd have done the same."

Navi took a second to consider his apology and finally replied in good humor, "It's a good thing you're pretty." It was nice to see her back to her usual blue color.

"And lucky," imposed Impa in her typically stern tone. "That was an incredibly foolish act, cadet."

"I know it was risky," he said. It took every bit of inner strength to resist appearing indignant, but he always found it difficult to be berated for performing a good deed. "But," he continued, "We need every horse we can get if we're to rescue the princess."

"We?" said Impa taken aback by his presumption. "I do not bring amateurs to war, especially those with a death wish."

Link couldn't resist her bait, "I knew what I was doing—"

"Link," interrupted his uncle hoping to keep him in check. It didn't work.

"—and no one else managed to save a single horse."

"Link, please," his uncle said again.

"The ends," retorted Impa, "do not justify the means. I need soldiers, not heroes."

"Cowards, you mean."

"Link!" burst Uncle Gudric, "That is quite enough. Yer forgettin' yer place."

Impa's eyes drilled into Link's. "It's not often I have my honor put to doubt by a trainee. That being said, it is also not very often I witness a cadet single-handedly recover half my cavalry. I am willing to consider the matter settled unless you have something more you wish to say to me."

Link thought it over quickly. Just as he was able to find his way out of the burning stables, Link knew an escape route when he saw it. While it pained him to do so, Link said nothing.

"Very good." said the Captain, "Lieutenant Gudric, finish here and report to me in the courtyard." With that, Impa made an about face and left.

"Well," said Gudric finally, "that was embarrassin'. What were ya thinkin' talkin' to your superior in such a foul manner?"

"I'm sorry, Uncle." said Link, "I was just hoping for a little thanks."

"Thanks?" laughed Gudric incredulously. "It's you who should be thankful. Ya nearly lost your apprenticeship. Link, there's more to the Royal Guard than runnin' bull-headed into danger."

Link avoided his uncle's eyes and brushed soot from Epona's coat. He hated this feeling. It was the feeling he felt a thousand times when he had failed to catch a fairy. It was the feeling he felt when his father died. It was the feeling he'd hoped to avoid by rescuing Epona. It was the feeling of losing. He was angry with Impa because she stole his victory.

His uncle helped him clean and examine Epona, who miraculously managed to escape the fire without serious injury. "I know what Epona means to ya," said Gudric. "She's seen lots o' battle with yer father. She even has his strong spirit. As long as she's here, it's like he's here too."

His father was the last thing Link wanted to discuss. "What is Captain Impa waiting for?" he asked. "We have horses, shouldn't we go after her?"

"It takes time to prepare an army."

"Then send me now. Epona is the fastest horse in Hyrule."

"Even the fastest horse must stop to rest. Her kidnappers will have transfer points. They'll be movin' her without stoppin' until she's safe n' sound. There's no hope of catchin' 'em. Besides, yeh've already exhausted Impa's favor."

Link thought of the enemy, of the warrior woman that had knocked him for a loop. "They're taking her to the Gerudo desert, aren't they?" he asked.

"That'd be my guess."

Link touched his still throbbing temple. "I've never seen a Gerudo before," he said. "They're incredibly strong."

"As strong as they are proud," said his uncle.

"I didn't see any men during the fight," Link said, looking at his Uncle quizzically. "Why only send women into battle?"

"Because there are no Gerudo men, save for one born every hundred years."

This bit of information reminded him of stories he'd been hearing ever since he started his apprenticeship in Hyrule city. "Like the Gerudo man in the castle?"

Grudric eyed Link for a brief moment, obviously considering how to respond. Finally, he said, "So, yeh've heard the rumors."

Link shrugged, "You can't really keep someone like that secret forever, especially amongst the castle guards. If it's true that he's the only male, then the Gerudo must have taken the princess as collateral. They must want to barter for his return."

"I suppose there's some truth to that."

"So," prodded Link, "the king will do it, right?"

"You'd have to ask the king."

"Perhaps I will."

This got his uncle's attention, "Link, these matters are outside yer control, so don't go stickin' yer nose where it don't belong!"

"Outside my control?" questioned Link. "Anything can be controlled as long as you're not afraid to try."

Gudric took Link by the shoulders and implored, "Let it go, Link. I'm serious. Yeh've shaken the earth enough for one day."

Link said nothing.

"I have to report to Impa," he said, "but I want ya to go home and cool off, ya hear me?"

Link paused briefly and finally acquiesced. "Yes, sir," he sighed. But even as he watched his uncle leave, he could feel the urge to win swelling up inside him again. He had lost the princess, he had almost lost his horse, and he had completely lost his pride before Captain Impa. As far as he was concerned, that was enough losing for one day.

Navi could see Link's wheels turning. "You're not going to let it go, are you?" she said.

"Nope."

Her blue glow turned orange. "You're going to drag me into it, aren't you?"

Link looked at her and grinned. "Yep."


	6. Traitor

Traitor

King Harkinian sulked in his throne, surrounded by centuries of Hylian rulers forever entombed in oil paintings. "What a fool I have been. What was I thinking keeping him here? I should have killed him long ago."

Impa pitied him. He had just lost his only daughter, and it was easy to trace the chain of events back to the moment he imprisoned Ganondorf in Hyrule Castle. However, the real source of her pity was his solitude. He was the most powerful man in Hyrule, yet so isolated from everyone. With Zelda's life in danger, he faced the prospect of being the last of his bloodline. "Sire," she said. "The Gerudo have taken an eye for an eye. If you had killed him, Zelda would be dead in your courtyard. As long as Ganondorf is alive, they will let her live. It is most certain they plan to bargain for her return."

"Return?" said the king, turning his forlorn face to her. "How can I possibly let him go now? I foolishly kept him here, hoping by some miracle he could be domesticated, or at the very least civilized. If I release him now, he will surely become the monster he's destined to be."

"We don't know that for sure," assured Impa.

"Of course we do," said the king more loudly.

"Well," scolded Impa, "what did you think would happen? Did you think the Gerudo would wither away willingly? Did you think Ganondorf would pledge his undying allegiance to you and obey your every command?"

King Harkinian stood, clearly agitated. "The moment called for action and I answered the call. Once I learned of that little boy's destiny, I was duty bound to prevent it."

"Afraid to face it, you mean."

"Enough!" shouted the king angrily. "What would you suggest I do? You said yourself that killing him would have been a mistake. What then? Are you suggesting I should have done nothing? That I should have been passive and weak while the greatest evil Hyrule has ever known returns by his hand?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Impa. "Of all people, you should have known the futility of trying to thwart what the Goddesses have preordained. You should have accepted your fate and his, and faced it bravely."

The king stared Impa down. "The nerve, Captain." He used her title like a parent uses a child's middle name. "How dare you speak to me this way. I am your sovereign."

"Forgive me, my king," said Impa humbly. She knew when to play advisor and when to play the servant. "May I instead offer your grace a word of hope?"

The king, as expected, calmed down at her subservience. "You may try, though I am suspicious on how you can see anything but disaster."

"Perhaps these troubling events can lead us to a certain treasure—one you have long searched for."

The king's eyes brightened. "I have looked everywhere. Not a trace."

"Everywhere except—"

"—the Gerudo City?" finished the king. "During our invasion to get the boy we scoured the palace and found nothing. Nothing. It's not there, Impa."  
"Oh, but it is, sire."

The king's expression turned to incredulity. "What makes you so sure?"

"I am Sheikah. My people know many things."

"But how could I have missed it?"

"You did not find it because you did not know what you were looking for."

"Impa," sighed Harkinian, "can you please stop toying with me?"

Impa walked over to one of the age old portraits. A thousand years old, it was Hyrule's last great king. His name was long forgotten, but his story had evolved into quite a tall tale. He had been a common man who had emerged a hero of the people after ending a great war. Every child learned of his deeds, how he had slayed a mighty demon but could not save his one true love. How he had taken the throne upon his return but never married, remaining faithful instead to her. Indeed, in the painting, the ancient king sat regally in his throne while the throne beside him remained empty except for a golden circlet fit for a queen. The lonely king.

In his hand was a most magnificent sword. Its jewel-laden hilt shimmered and its perfect blade gleamed. Its beauty alone was enough to stir a covetous heart, but it was the rumor that the sword was a gift from Din, the Goddess of Power herself, that had driven men mad with desire. Such a sword was believed to make even the weakest man a force to behold.

"You were looking for this," said Impa as she pointed at the canvas to the ornate sword. "What if I told you that the sword no longer looks like the one in this painting?"

"What do you mean?"

"My people have scoured all the ancient documents, and every account of the sword is different. No two descriptions are alike. Such discrepancies are not unusual when it comes to historical writings. We had always assumed that throughout the years historians simply got a minor detail wrong here or made a little oversight there. Over so many years, tiny errors make a big difference.

"But recently we discovered a document hidden in some olds ruins in the Lanayru province. Among them was a scrap of parchment depicting a sword that alters its appearance at will. We don't know for certain if it is referring to the sword in this painting, but if it is, what better way to hide it than right under our noses? A sword that disguises itself."

Frustration spread across the king's face. "It could have looked like any ordinary sword. I could have looked right at it and walked away."

"Indeed."

"So, how do you propose we acquire it now?" he asked.

"We bargain. We offer Ganondorf in exchange for both the sword and the princess."

"Don't be ridiculous," said the king, "why would they accept a trade like that?"

"Because," said Impa confidently, "the Gerudo are desperate. Ganondorf is their only hope of saving their people from total extinction."

"They will resist," argued the king.

"Their numbers are too few," rebutted Impa. "A war would only make their fate more certain. They will have to accept your offer."

The king began to think it over but was quickly interrupted when a palace guard barged into the throne room.

"Captain Impa!" said the guard through heavy breaths.

"What is it?"

"We have a traitor!"

* * *

Link walked across the moonlit grass toward the armory. Navi fluttered beside him, orange with worry. "I can't believe you're really going to do this," she said nervously.

Neither could he. He could feel his nerves twisting in his stomach. He had even skipped supper. For some reason, willingly choosing to become a traitor to the crown doesn't improve one's appetite.

"You're going to get yourself executed, you know," she added.

Link was fully aware of the risks. He was confident in his ability to carry out his mission successfully, but betraying his country was not something he took lightly. Every time he began to have second thoughts, he would remember why he considered this insane plan to begin with. "I'll bring home the princess," he said, "and everything will be forgiven."

"Why you?" she asked. "The king has plenty of men that will fight for him."

"I'm not doing it for him. Besides, he's going to go about it all wrong. He'll just send his whole army and leave behind the one thing the Gerudo really want. He'll make a mess of this whole thing and get her killed in the process. No, the only way to fix this is to undo the damage he's already done and return the Gerudo prisoner."

They reached the well-lit and busy armory. Link's uncle was sitting at a table taking inventory upon a roll of parchment as soldiers organized weapons and shields. Navi looked at the armed guards and the various weapons making her acutely aware of the danger they were about to face. She glanced at Link's only weapon, a mere slingshot. "Is that all you're bringing?" she asked in trepidation.

"It's all I need," he assured her. "I just need to get in and out. I'm in enough hot water as it is; I don't need to kill anyone on top of it. You just worry about your job and I'll worry about mine."

"Fine," sighed Navi. She lifted her chin, turned green with determination, and fluttered her way into the armory. This room was Link's best chance of getting into the prison wing. All other entrances into the castle had guards, but the armory had a single unguarded door. It also happened to be connected directly to the hall that led straight to the prison ward. All he needed was the key.

Link's uncle marked the count of spears that had just arrived as the soldiers left the room to gather more equipment. His hand moved subconsciously toward the ink well for a fresh dip, but as his hand lowered the quill, the ink well scooted just out of reach. Gudric raised his eyebrow, unsure of what he had just seen. He made a second effort to dip the quill, and the ink well scooted away yet again, only this time, it also began to levitate upward until it came to a hover at his eye level. He narrowed his eyes and said disapprovingly, "Navi."

The fairy's playfully yellow form peeked from behind the bottle, a mischievous grin scrawled across her face. Very slowly, the ink well began to rotate.

"Don't do it," warned Gudric. Navi kept smiling; the bottle kept turning.

"Navi, I'm warnin' ya. I don't have time for yer pranks." The bottle kept turning.

Gudric made a grab for it, but Navi let it fall to the table with an inky crash. Black splotches found their way to both Gudric's clothing and his important paperwork. Gudric's face turned red with rage. "Confound it, ya ruddy fairy!" he yelled, but Navi had already flown the coop. In his rage, Uncle Gudric never noticed the keys, once attached firmly to his belt, were now gone.

Link carefully slunk down the prison corridors guided solely by instinct. He was careful to check every nook and cranny en route, peeking covertly around each corner. The last thing he wanted to do was alert the castle to his presence. Eventually he came to a T-intersection. Hugging the wall, he peered down around the corner to see a long hallway with a single iron door at its end. Two guards stood post at either side of the door. It was obviously the kind of prison cell where you keep your highest security inmates.

Link took a second look at the guards and breathed quietly, "You have got to be kidding me."

"What is it?" said Navi, surprising Link so much he nearly let out a yelp that would have certainly announced his presence to the guards.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

"Sorry. What's going on?"

"The guards," he whispered. "They're classmates of mine—Borrix and Lance. I wonder what trouble they got into to land guard duty."

"How is that a problem?"

"Well, they know who I am, which means I have to be quick and accurate."

"What are you going to do?" Navi asked in concern.

"What I do best," said Link. He removed the slingshot from his belt. He reached into one of his belt pouches and removed two Deku nuts. These perfect spheres were the preferred ammunition for any experienced slingshot owner. Freshly picked, they were far too fleshy to be of any use, but several days roasting in the sun turned them into the most aerodynamic, rock hard missiles one could ask for. Link loaded one of the two nuts, took a deep breath, and turned the corner.

Link strode at an even pace down the hallway. Borrix reacted first. "Link?"

Lance did a double take. "Link, is that really you?"

Link kept his steady pace and brought his slingshot up to aim. Both cadets reacted by pointing their spears toward him. "Link," Borrix said, "what are you doing?"

"Stop kidding around," said Lance.

THWACK! Link nailed Lance's skull cap, knocking him out cold.

"Now you've done it!" exclaimed Borrix as he turned to reach for a nearby hanging cord, but not before Link got his second shot off. Unfortunately, it whizzed past Borrix's head and smacked the stone wall behind. As Link fumbled for another Deku nut, Borrix pulled the cord sounding a loud bell.

"Well, so much for surprise," muttered Link as his next shot sent Borrix into unconsciousness. Without a moment to lose, he rushed up to the door, removed the iron bar, and began working to unlock the door with Uncle Gudric's keys. The fourth key finally released the lock and Link pushed open the squeaky door.

* * *

Ganondorf lay flat on his back upon the cold stone staring at the ceiling. He had outgrown his bed several years ago, and no one seemed bothered enough to custom build a bed for a lowly prisoner. So, he had started sleeping on the floor and found that he rather liked it, which he sometimes found disconcerting. Do you know what else sleeps on rocks and lives in dark places? Monsters.

Ganondorf held his demon carving above him so thin rays of moonlight highlighted its form. He had fashioned it with a stout body and a large, thick tail that whipped upwards. Its long snout gave it a ferocity that mimicked the drawings in the story book. He often wondered if such monsters were real; Zelda didn't seem to think so.

The thought of Zelda saddened him. He had rather hoped she would visit him tonight to tell him all about the ceremony, but she never came. It was the first confirmation of his pessimistic prediction that her new life as princess was stealing her away from him. Barely a single day had passed and he already began to feel depressed at the thought of increased isolation.

Ganondorf heard the muffled voices of the guards at his door, and he perked up. Could Zelda be coming after all? He couldn't make out any words, but the sounds were unusual. More muffled talking preceding the sounds of something hard hitting the opposite side of the wall. Curious, Ganondorf got to his feet when he suddenly heard the sound of a bell. This alarmed him, for the last time he had heard it was the time he had tried to push past the guards in his youth. The punishment that followed had been unpleasant and worth forgetting. He could hear the familiar sound of the door being unlocked until at last it creaked open.

An unusual young man in green entered the room with some kind of large glowing insect fluttering next to him. The boy spoke, "We gotta go, now."

"Go?" asked Ganondorf.

The boy was agitated. "I'm getting you out of here, but I just blew our chances of a quiet getaway. The guards will be here any minute. Do you want out of here or not?"

He hesitated, unsure of what he was hearing was real or some kind of prank.

"Now!" said the green boy.

Ganondorf decided to take his chances and followed him out the door, his statuette still in hand, and down the corridor. At the end of the hall, the boy stopped and muttered something to the light-bug, which Ganondorf now noticed looked a lot like the fairies in Zelda's storybook. The little creature flew down the left hall and returned in just a few short seconds. It said something to the boy, who then headed down the left corridor. Ganondorf followed suit but struggled to keep up due to the urge to stop and take in the sights. He had never seen anything other than his own four walls his entire life, so literally everything was brand new to him.

Shouts could be heard behind them and seemed to be moving faster than they were. When the hallway came to a head, they took a right. This corridor had several doors with large, barred windows. Ganondorf glanced in them as they hurried past and observed all of them to be empty. All except the last one on the left. He had glanced in there so briefly he almost didn't see her.

He backtracked to the barred door and looked inside to see a girl sitting against the wall, her arms resting on her knees and her head resting on her arms. Her hair was the same bright orange color as his. Her tan skin, though lacking his grayish tint, still evoked the same sense of otherworldliness. Was she a monster too? "Who are you?" he asked, the words coming out of him before he even thought to ask them.

The girl lifted her head reluctantly and upon laying eyes on him jumped to her feet and ran to the door. The girl gazed at him with wonder as she reached her hand through the bars and touched him. "It is you," she said breathlessly, and he saw tears forming in her eyes.

He was about to respond when the boy in green, who must have gone ahead some ways before realizing his escapee was missing, blurted out, "What are you doing? The guards are right behind us!"

Ganondorf looked back and sure enough, the shouts had increased in volume. No doubt, they had already discovered his empty cell. He looked back at the girl, sad that he could not stay with her. Why did she seem so fond of him? Did she know who he was? Reluctantly, he turned to continue the escape when he noticed a ring of keys hanging from the boy's belt. "Your keys," he said to his green clad escort. "Let her out."

"What?!" exclaimed the boy. "Are you serious?!"

Ganondorf implored, "Please, do it."

"We don't have time to release all the criminals in Hyrule! Our lives are hanging by a thread here!" More shouts indicated castle guards were rapidly on the move. The boy then did something Ganondorf did not expect. As though forgetting all about the coming threat, the boy looked hard at the female prisoner and exclaimed, "Wait a minute! I know you! You punched me in the courtyard!"

"You were jeopardizing my mission," she retorted.

"You were trying to kidnap the princess!"

"You what?!" exclaimed Ganondorf.

"Guys," said the little floating light, and Ganondorf could see now that it was in fact a fairy.

"She can rot in there for all I care," said the boy back at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf was interested in a wholly different topic now.

"What happened to the princess?" Ganondorf asked the girl.

"We took her for you."

"Me?"

"Um, the guards?" reminded the fairy, though everyone ignored her.

"Yes," said the girl. "We've spent our lives doing everything we can to bring you home." Home. It was a word foreign to Ganondorf's ears, but he loved the sound of it.

"Look," said the boy, "we have to get moving. Leave her."

"No." Ganondorf stiffened. "She came for me. I won't leave without her."

"You know," said the boy angrily, "I'm not sure this is worth it after all. Stay then, and spend the rest of your life in that hole!"

"No!" exclaimed the imprisoned girl, who spoke with sudden urgency. "You mustn't, my lord. Please, forget about me and go with the boy." The guards could be heard just around the corner. Ganondorf looked at her perplexed. Was she calling him lord?

"Look out!" shouted the fairy again. This time, everyone turned to see two soldiers come around the corner.

"Fine!" yelled the boy, who tossed Ganondorf the keys. "But get her out of there fast." As he pulled out a slingshot, he added for the girl's benefit, "No one dies tonight. Got it? We escape without killing any of my friends!" Ganondorf hurriedly tried the first key as the boy loaded his little weapon.

"The traitor is—" began one guard before a slingshot missile knocked him senseless. The other guard went down just as quickly while Ganondorf moved from key to key. After a couple more tries, the door unlocked and he opened it. When the girl emerged, the boy glared at her as though daring her to make a move, but she made no hint of aggression.

"If you are truly bent on saving this man," she said to the boy, "then I am your loyal servant." The boy still eyed her suspiciously, hesitant to trust her, when four more guards rounded the corner: two of them archers.

"Move it!" said the boy, and the three of them made it around the corner with arrows whizzing narrowly past.

* * *

Link was furious at how this mission was turning out. You would think a prisoner would be grateful to be freed, but no sooner had they gotten down a couple hallways before Link was suddenly releasing every Gerudo in Hyrule. It was a good thing he had his escape route mapped out in advance.

They rounded another corner which led to a tower. "Up," he called, and they rushed up its spiral staircase. After a couple excruciating minutes of stair aerobics, they reached the top and exited onto the castle ramparts. While he wasn't surprised to see that the warrior girl had managed to keep up with him, he was impressed that the Gerudo man hadn't fallen behind. A lifelong prisoner is not someone you expect to be fit.

Link didn't have time to dwell on it. He could hear the guards coming up the stairs, and there were guards on the ramparts to deal with as well. "Ready?" he asked his ad hoc posse, and they nodded. He made a run for the eastern wall, slingshot in hand, taking down three guards within range. This of course alerted the archers on the opposite side of the castle, who began to volley arrows at them. They reached the edge, arrows landing a few feet away, and Link swore as he looked over the wall.

"What is it?" said the girl.

"My grappling hook," said Link in frustration. "I set it up in advance and it's no longer... grappling." The girl peeked over the edge to see the rope and grappling hook lying in a messy tangle on the ground near two waiting horses.

"How long can you hold off the guards with your little toy?" asked the girl.

"Toy?" Link said, insulted, but this was no time to banter. "Why? What are—" he began to ask, but the girl had already eased over rampart and begun to scale the high wall downward. Link watched her, duly impressed.

"Stop, traitor!" yelled another guard. Link spun around, slingshot at the ready, and fell a few more guards. Just as he was beginning to feel confident of his success, no less than a dozen more emerged from the tower heading toward them at full speed.

"Oh, boy," Link said.

"I've got this," said Navi. This time she turned white, which meant business. She flew into their faces like a blinding pest, her bright white light blinding them as she swirled about their field of vision. While it didn't stop them, it did slow them down giving Link plenty of time to pick them off one by one. Unfortunately, even more guards where emerging from the tower. This time, they were joined by none other than Captain Impa. Link swallowed hard as she made piercing eye contact with him.

"We really need that rope!" yelled Link, and as though on cue, the grappling hook sailed over the rampart and made contact. "You first," he said to the Gerudo man, who didn't hesitate to follow his order. Link turned back to see Navi still doing her best to slow down the flood of guards. Link picked off a few archers before calling out, "Navi! Let's get out of here." Link took one last glance at Impa before leaping over the wall and rappelling down the rope. He expected her to yell orders or threaten him, but Impa never said a word. Somehow, that made her more threatening than any of the guards he had faced tonight.

When he reached the bottom, the Gerudo man was already on the horse Link had "borrowed" from the royal stables, with the girl mounted in front. It was smart thinking on her part, since the man had probably never seen a horse, much less ridden one.

Link mounted Epona and yelled, "Lead the way!" The Gerudo pair took off with Link closely behind while arrows pelted the grass around them.

* * *

Impa rested both hands on the ramparts, staring into the distant darkness in which Ganondorf and the traitor had disappeared. A conflict of emotions raged within her. She hated betrayal beyond all other crimes, and the thought of this arrogant boy's actions boiled her blood. Yet she was a warrior, and she couldn't help but admire his accomplishments. She knew he was something special when she first saw him with the fairy, but was his destiny to be nothing more than a turncoat?

King Harkinian appeared beside her, and Impa looked upon his red face. She had seen him furious many times, but this was different. This was the face of vengeance. Impa looked back into the night. Neither of them spoke for several minutes.

"Evil," said the king at last. "I have dedicated my life toward the destruction of it, and here it was living in my own castle. Worse than that, we trained it—nourished it—until it became strong enough to turn on its master." He looked at Impa. "I want that boy," he said with malice.

"I shall send my finest men," she replied.

"And you will go with them," said the king.

"But, my king, I am needed—"

"Do not even think," hissed the king, "of questioning me this time!" She had never seen him like this. For once she did not pity him. This time she truly feared him. He had always been the most powerful man in the world, but now he had nothing else left to lose.

"As you wish, my king."

He turned to leave, paused, and said, "One more thing."

"Yes, sire?"

"At any costs, bring me that sword."

"What about your daughter?"

"With that sword in the wrong hands, she and the rest of Hyrule are doomed. By all means, save her if you can, but do not return without it."

"Of course." She watched King Harkinian walk slowly back into the castle. She was Sheikah, so she would obey her king, for Sheikah take pride in serving the crown. But Sheikah are also loyal to the Goddesses—to truth and justice. For generations the kings and queens of Hyrule stood for the same principles. After seeing her king consumed with an ever increasing madness, she began to experience a rare emotion: doubt. Sheikah are brave, cunning, and loyal, but above all, Sheikah are full of impenetrable conviction. Sheikah abhor many things, chief among them is doubt.

She looked back into the night and pulled the brisk night air deep into her nostrils. With a slow exhale, she pushed the doubt away. She was Captain of the Royal Guard. She pledged her life to unwavering service to her king. She would do his bidding and bring the fairy charming traitor back to her king, dead or alive.


	7. The Oak Tree

The Oak Tree

Zelda erupted into a fit of coughs. Her mind reeled in confusion, unable to comprehend where she was. Her eyes opened wide, but the sights were a violent blur as the dry coughing continued to throw her body into convulsions. Nothing made sense. Was she waking from a nightmare? The blurry visions swirled before her and incomprehensible noises filled her ears. Her senses were literally out of control.

Something soon touched her lips and brought with it the first thing she could understand properly. Water. Its cool taste gave complete satisfaction as she closed her eyes and consumed it in gulps. The drink soothed her body and controlled her senses. She took her fill and lay on her back until her breathing turned from shallow gasps to deep inhalations. Tranquility settled in and she opened her eyes to a world in focus.

She was lying upon the ground beneath a clear and starry sky with an orange glow of firelight in the periphery. It was odd; she couldn't remember leaving the castle to sleep outside. She began to get herself up but found her hands and feet were bound with cord, a realization that triggered a memory. She recalled her father being pulled away and the hands that forced her to sleep. She was kidnapped. Comprehension took hold and she twisted to see a campfire surrounded by several women, all with the same orange hair. The woman nearest her was holding a skin water pouch.

An older woman rose from her seat and knelt before her. The woman drew a knife from her belt and reached for her, but Zelda instinctively tried to push her away. "Relax," said the woman in a gravelly voice, then she gripped Zelda's arm with one hand and used the knife to cut her cords. She did the same for her ankles. "There," said the woman. "You may find it easier now to sit up."

Zelda looked at her and the others with a wary eye as the woman backed away several feet and sat upright on the ground facing her. Orange light bounced off her face which bore an expression of curiosity more than malice. No words needed to be exchanged; a mere look at this woman told Zelda that she was not going to be harmed unless she tried to run. Zelda looked around to gain what little bearings the firelight could afford. Behind the circle of women was a thick tree, but she could see nothing else in the black night around her.

"That's right," said the woman. "You are far from home, Princess."

Zelda looked at her and said nothing. What was there to say, anyway, in a scenario such as this?

"More water?" she asked, and the water girl extended the pouch to her. "The sleeping elixir makes our prey easier to carry, but waking up is rather unpleasant."

Zelda accepted the water and drank. After a couple drinks she asked, "Why did you unbind me? Aren't you afraid I might run away?"

The woman chuckled and said, "You and I both know that won't happen."

Zelda mustered her courage and retorted, "I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you think."

"Oh, I know," said the woman. "If you were, I wouldn't have cut your cords. Fear makes people foolish, but foolishness isn't your style, is it?" Her eyes fixated upon Zelda's forehead, and it was only then she realized she was still wearing the circlet from the ceremony. "The Crown of Nayru," continued the woman. "I hear it's only given to the very wise. No, you won't run away, Princess, because you know better."

Her lava-like words were slow, calm, and threatening. She was a woman in total control. "Who are you?" she asked finally.

"Who am I, or who are we?" replied the woman.

"Both, I suppose."

"Why am I not surprised your father failed to teach you about the Gerudo?" said the woman. "We are hardy folk, and we make our home in the desert. It's a punishing lifestyle only the strong can survive, and as you can see, Princess, we are strong." The woman paused as though waiting for Zelda to confirm the fact, but Zelda remained silent. "I'm the eldest—the matriarch of our people. My name is Aveil."

"Where are the men?" asked Zelda.

"My, my," said Aveil, "how little you know. There are no men, Princess. The Gerudo only have one male born every hundred years."

"One?" replied Zelda, and the image of her childhood friend came forcefully to the forefront of her mind. The orange hair. The exotic features. He was one of them. "Ganondorf?" she muttered.

Aveil jumped in close to Zelda. "Where did you hear that name?" she asked urgently.

"He... he lives in the castle," said Zelda.

"And he is alive, even today?!" demanded Aveil.

"Y... yes."

"You see, daughters," said Aveil loudly so the others could hear, "Din smiles upon us. Ganondorf lives!" The others cheered in response. Aveil turned back to Zelda and asked, "And you are certain he lives even now?"

"We spoke just before the ceremony."

Aveil leaned back in surprise and the other women instantly went silent. "You spoke?"

"Yes," said Zelda. "We're friends." Aveil's face could no longer hide her true feelings, and Zelda took a small level of pride in making Aveil's jaw drop.

Aveil regrouped from the shocking news and stood to her feet, roughly taking Zelda's arm in the process and forcing her to stand. "Enough rest," she said, "we must keep moving lest the king comes looking for his _precious_ little girl!" Aveil passed her to a Gerudo soldier. Within moments she was mounted behind the soldier on one of many horses galloping into the darkness.

* * *

It was official. Link was now a traitor to the royal crown. Not his best moment, that was for sure. He had daydreamed on many occasions about acquiring fame only to rise to infamy instead. He laughed at the thought of it.

The Gerudo pair rode their horse several yards ahead at a walking gait. The party had been on the move all night long with nary a word spoken between them except for her suggesting they move during the night and rest during the day. It made sense. At night they could move without being noticed and during the day they could keep a better lookout. She seemed to know her way well, and Link presumed they were taking what would have been her escape route had she not been captured during the ambush.

The sky was turning from black to deep blue, with a pink hue creeping from the horizon, the sun's initial fanfare. Epona was still going strong, but he wanted her to rest all the same. As dawn turned to morning, they came upon a lone oak tree in the middle of a meadow. Its branches reached wide enough to provide shade throughout the day. The girl stopped her horse at the tree and Link caught up with them and did the same.

"It's morning," said Link aloud, and the two Gerudo looked at him strangely for stating the obvious out loud. "I said, it's morning." He tapped his elf cap a couple times until Navi came flying out, yawning. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Like a baby in an earthquake," she responded. Link felt bad for her, but there was no choice. A glowing fairy in the darkness would make potential pursuers' jobs all too easy. His hat was an ideal spot. In fact, he had made modifications to it months ago just for her. He had cut four flaps several inches above the brim, allowing her four access points into the hat. He had also cut a slit at the hat's point, which allowed plenty of airflow. It was a place for her to seek refuge when necessary, though it could be very uncomfortable, especially when Link was speeding through Hyrule on horseback.

"Breakfast," said the fairy, who spotted a stream a couple furlongs away with fruit-bearing bushes along the bank. She flew off without a word to Link, who was glad to see the rough trip hadn't managed to rattle her spirit.

As Link dismounted, he saw a smoldering old campfire and trampled grass all around the tree. "Transfer point?" he asked aloud.

"Yes," said the girl.

Link said nothing in reply and began rummaging in one of his saddle bags for some food. Seconds later he pulled out a small ration of dried fruit and a tuft of bread. "There's some food in your bags," he said to the pair without looking at them. "Take it slow," he added, sitting at the foot of the tree, "I didn't pack enough for three."

The two of them gathered meager portions of food. The girl sat down across from Link while the giant man wandered around the tree taking in his surroundings. This whole thing was awkward for Link. He knew they were glad to be freed, but he still felt they were the enemy. He was especially unsure about the girl's trustworthiness. She was, after all, one of the reasons the princess was captured in the first place.

"Your friend is awfully quiet," said Link to the girl. "I would have expected him to be pestering you all night long with questions."

"Oh, he started to," she replied, "but once I told him to wait until we reached the Gerudo city, he stopped." Link noticed a look of sadness when she said this, and he began to understand. Ganondorf's unquestioned obedience was a result of years of imprisonment. For a brief second, Link felt for her, but he quickly brushed it aside. He wasn't about to empathize with the enemy. He simply said nothing and returned to his tiny meal.

"I owe you a blue rupee," said the girl a few minutes later.

"Huh?" said Link looking up at her, her words going over his head.

"In the courtyard, when I was disguised as a beggar, you gave me a blue rupee. It's not really fair that I turned out to be a covert foot soldier. So, I figure I owe you a rupee."

Link was a little taken aback, but decided to push back a little. He didn't really care about the money, but he wasn't quite ready to forgive her for the wallop she had given him. "Yeah, you're right. So, where is it?"

The girl grinned, "Well, I don't have it now. Prisoners don't exactly get to keep their belongings, now do they?"

"Then I expect interest upon payment," he retorted.

"Fair enough," she said. "How's the head?"

Link took a defensive posture at what he considered to be her attempt to rub her victory back in his face. "You know what?" he said heatedly, "Yeah, you punched me. And you know what else? It hurt. But you had the advantage of surprise. I'm not saying I'm the best soldier in Hyrule or anything, but I'm pretty good. If the circumstances—"

"Calm down," interrupted the girl. "I wasn't trying to rub it in. I was working my way up to an apology."

"A what?"

"Look," she said in all seriousness, "You and I, we were just doing our jobs. And you're right; I had the jump on you. For what it's worth, I was terrified that you were going to prevent me from accomplishing my mission. The other soldiers were laughable, but you posed a threat, so I swung. It was a sucker punch.

"After all that," she continued, "you saved me from that prison. You didn't have to do that. More importantly, you saved Ganondorf. So, now, I want to apologize. I can't imagine what drove you to betray your king, but I'm glad you did. I believe you did a good thing today."

"That remains to be seen." replied Link. "And I did it for Zelda. Not for you, him, or the good of the Gerudo."

"All the same, I'm impressed." She snickered and added, "I can't believe you defied the king of all Hyrule in his own castle with a slingshot. That's one for the story books."

Link smiled. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty crazy. He watched the Gerudo man, who was now staring at the leaves of the oak tree canopy with a sense of wonder. Link both envied him and pitied him. This Ganondorf fellow had so long been deprived of Hyrule's natural beauty, yet he was also the only person in the world with the capacity to appreciate it to its fullest. "Ganondorf, huh?" said Link absentmindedly, then he asked the girl, "So, what's your name?"

"Nabooru," she replied.

"Nabooru." he repeated. He couldn't believe he was getting on a first name basis with this girl, but she seemed genuine. There were no pretenses about her. She was a fighter, and that was something he understood. "I'm Link. My horse is Epona, and your horse is... well... a loaner, so you can call it whatever you want." There, he'd extended the proverbial hand of friendship, but he would keep his eye on her all the same.

"Epona is a fine horse. She has seen battle," she added matter-of-factly. "I can always set apart the horses that have been to war."

Her keen eye impressed Link. "She was my father's horse," he replied. "She watched him die during a skirmish several years ago." Link stared at the horse fondly saying, "That's why only I can ride her. It's as though she's duty bound to serve only me."

Nabooru watched the horse too. "I think you're right," she said. "There are few warriors that understand the bond between man and beast. The ones that do are, in my experience, the better for it." She looked back at him. "You said he died in a skirmish?"

"Yeah," said Link. "His division was ambushed during a routine escort, or so my uncle told me. He said my father ordered his men to retreat while he held back the raiders single-handedly." He paused realizing he was growing too comfortable with this random person he wasn't even sure was not his foe. He added hastily, "Maybe it really happened that way, maybe it didn't. My uncle tends to exaggerate."

"Ambushed huh? Raiders?"

"An outfit of bandits run by some mystery man, goes by the name Sheik."

"Ah yes. We've had a few run-ins with them."  
"Really?" asked Link in surprise. "I thought my uncle was just making it up. He said they hold a grudge against Hylians. I figure Sheik and you would have a bit in common."

"Doesn't mean they don't come knocking looking for recruits or supplies."

"Any takers?"

"Gerudo fight their own battles. Sounds like your father had an honorable death."

"Needless, you mean."

"There is no greater honor than protecting the lives of others."

"Maybe." Link was desperate to change the subject. "So, how many more transfer points between here and the city?"

"Six," she replied. "It's traditionally a seven day journey, but my people set up fresh horses at each point, so they will be able to escort Zelda to the city in no more than three days and nights. Assuming we move quickly ourselves each night and rest efficiently, we should be able to get there in six or seven days."

"Seven days?" said Link. "I sure hope the food can last."

"If we ration our supplies, we should make it to a small village about half way. We can purchase what we need there to complete the journey."

Her acute knowledge of their route was bittersweet. It was nice to not have to navigate the journey on instinct alone, but it was disconcerting that her information derived from the fact that, had she not been thwarted, she would be taking the princess back to her city in triumph.

Navi returned and landed on Link's shoulder, glowing gray with discomfort. Link chided her, "A little gluttonous, are we?"

"I know," she confessed. "But I haven't had forest berries in so long."

Link laughed, "You have a problem."

"Yeah," she said, holding her stomach and breathing heavily, "it all started when I let a mean little boy in green pajamas convince me to be his friend."

Link laughed. In a rare moment of sentimentality, he was truly glad she was there. Navi was the one thing in his life, especially now, he could count on.

* * *

Zelda was exhausted.

For three days and nights they had ridden without stopping, which was possible due to the Gerudo having planned fresh riders at each stop. She had been given ample food and water for the journey, but sleep had been impossible. Aveil also rode the entire journey, but she remarkably showed no similar signs of fatigue even with the rapid increase in temperature surrounding their desert home. There had been very little to see until the morning, when she had observed the silhouettes of mountains fading into view over the horizon. By the afternoon, they had reached the base of those mountains.

It took them several slow hours to traverse the rocky trail in the crease between mountains until it ended at last at the tall formidable doors of what Zelda could only assume was the Gerudo city. The doors creaked open slowly as more rugged orange-haired women pushed them open. The caravan moved inside where Zelda set her eyes upon a rather magnificent assortment of homes and shelters. Some homes were made of stone and mortar while others were made of hardened clay. The most magnificent home was the one that appeared to be carved out of the very mountain itself. She looked around at the city, which needed no walls for protection. It was nestled securely in a basin, the mountains making any entry impossible except for the gates through which she just passed.

Most of the women throughout the city were not adorned with battle gear like her escorts. Rather, they wore elegant pantaloons and loose fitting tops to stave off the heat. Despite her predicament, the whole place was a source of fascination. While the Gerudo where bent on kidnapping her, little did they know that for her, this was an opportunity to experience a world from which she had been sheltered for so long. She had the urge to dismount the horse and get to know these women, but her wits restrained her.

They travelled straight ahead toward the building within the mountain stone, but stopped just before its entrance. Aveil dismounted and ordered the others to do the same. Zelda's feet stood upon solid ground for the first time in days, but she still felt the bobbing motion of the horse. Aveil approached and said, "Welcome to the Gerudo city. This," she said, motioning toward the carved building, "is our palace. For now, it is where I lead my people, but it does not belong to me. It belongs to your... friend." Aveil had to force the word out.

"Ganondorf was supposed to be your leader?" asked Zelda, taking pain to show genuine empathy.

"My dear," said Aveil, "he is so much more than that." She and several other Gerudo women guided Zelda into the palace. The interior was remarkable and an awestruck Zelda gasped out loud.

"Impressive, isn't it?" remarked Aveil.

"Yes, it truly is," said Zelda. The interior vaulted upwards so that the ceiling was barely visible. Every inch was covered in mosaic artwork. Two pillars as thick as houses maintained support. Zelda could not discern whether the pillars were man-made or simply a carved remnant of the mountain itself, for they had been polished into perfectly smooth, glassy cylinders.

She was led through the great hall into a small chamber. "This is where you will stay," said Aveil. There was a rock slab, which Zelda presumed to be her bed, and a small basin with water for drinking. Other than lacking the comforts she was typically used to, it did not appear to be a prison cell.

"No bars?" asked Zelda.

"Of course not," said Aveil. "Where would you go? You couldn't possibly survive the mountains alone. Besides," she sneered, "unlike the beloved king of Hyrule, Gerudo do not treat their prisoners like dogs." She turned to leave but stopped just before the doorway and added, "All the same, I'd prefer it if you stayed put. I wouldn't want you to get the idea you're welcome here."

Aveil left and pulled a curtain closed over the doorway. Zelda took a few sips from the basin and lay down upon the stone slab. As hard as the bed was, fatigue overwhelmed her and she fell quickly asleep.

* * *

Impa examined the trampled grass surrounding a lone oak. Years of experience made it quite plain to her that this had been used as a rest stop for both the Gerudo kidnappers as well as Link's little band of misfits. It was a fine spot to rest for those on the run, but inadequate for her troop of soldiers.

Mounting her tall, armored stallion she gave the marching order to the two dozen men at her command. More men meant more stops. She wasn't worried about numbers. This was not going to be a siege; it was going to be a hunt. She was only a few days behind her prey, which meant her quarry had only a few more days of peace.

* * *

Eager anticipation defined Ganondorf in his entirety as, after a week of travel, they made their way up the narrow mountain ridge path. With no more than an hour or two of sleep per day under his belt, he should have been spent. But how could he? He had the whole world open to him now, for the first time in thirteen years. Besides, he used to sleep sixteen hours a day in prison. His body seemed to be withdrawing from a surplus of involuntary rest.

The girl—Nabooru was it?—sat in front of him on the horse. He had tried to ask her questions about who he was several times a day at first, but she had stalwartly refused him every time. He had finally gotten the message his requests were somehow putting her in a compromising position, so he had stopped asking. If she could only know how empty his life had been before this week began. If she only knew that this was not just a journey to a city for him, it was a journey to living—truly living.

The path finally dead ended into a formidable city gate. Above the gate, a woman shouted, "Who approaches the city of the Gerudo?"

"Nabooru."

"Impossible!" called the guard. "Nabooru was lost in the attack at Hyrule castle seven days ago!"

"Not lost," said Nabooru, "captured. Imprisoned, until the Hylian soldier you see behind us set me free."

Ganondorf looked back at the boy called Link, who did not acknowledge the credit Nabooru just bestowed upon him. Ganondorf could not decide if that was an effort at propriety or if he was too pompous to accept her compliment. There was much he did not know about the etiquette of these matters.

"And who is the one riding with you?" asked the guard.

"The king!" yelled Nabooru enthusiastically.

"Hah!" retorted the guard. "The King of Hyrule, you say. And I have Din, the Goddess herself, in my quarters shining my sword!"

Ganondorf was shocked by the guard's derision, but before he could say anything, Nabooru turned to him and whispered, "Get down and stand in front of my horse." Due to a lifetime of taking orders, he did as she asked without question. As he made his way before the horse, Nabooru called back to the guard, "Not the King of Hyrule. _The_ king. _Our_ king. Ganondorf returns!"

Ganondorf could not help but look back at Nabooru in shock. King?

The guard took a good look at Ganondorf and yelled, "By the Goddesses, the king! The king has returned!" She dashed away from her post. For a moment, there was silence. Ganondorf looked back again at Nabooru shrugging, but she only nodded confidently. Suddenly, the great doors began to creak, echoing against the mountain walls. As they parted, he saw a regal woman standing straight and bold. Many others stood rank and filed behind her, but they did not budge until the doors had opened fully. As much as Ganondorf wanted to run to them, he resisted the urge.

The woman approached, poised and controlled, almost ceremonially. She stopped a few feet in front of him and said, "I am Aveil, Grand Mother of your people. I have done my duty in your stead, but now you have returned to us. It is more than we could have hoped for." Aveil knelt before him, took his right hand with both of hers, kissed it tenderly and then pressed her forehead to it. After several silent seconds, she looked up and said, "Welcome home, my lord."

There it was again. _My lord._ Just one week before, he was an empty shell of a man. Now, he was a lord, and he wasn't even sure what exactly he was lord of. Nabooru called him king. He was a dry, withered specimen of a person, now watered with affection, affirmation, and recognition. He felt his inner being come alive at these words. Though he didn't know precisely where he was, he knew it was precisely where he belonged.

* * *

Link dismounted his faithful horse and strode confidently toward the woman kneeling before Ganondorf. When he reached her he cut right to the chase. "I'm here to negotiate the release of the princess. A trade. Him for her."

The woman calling herself Aveil grinned at him, clearly amused. She stood slowly, her full height several inches above his. Her intimidating presence unsettled Link, but he fought to conceal his unease.

"Are you now?" She circled Link, sizing him up. "I find it rather insulting that your king would send one mere child into our land to make such demands."

"He didn't send me. This is my doing." She was behind him now, so he couldn't see her expression.

Then he felt her warm breath next to his ear. She breathed, "A traitor then?"

Link said nothing and kept his resolve.

Aveil completed her circle and stood before him. "Consider your first negotiation a failure." Her hand was so swift, Link barely flinched before her knife sunk into his right leg.


	8. Dinner Guests

Dinner Guests

Link cried out in pain as he hit the dirt. Navi emerged from his cap fretfully orange.

"A fairy?" said Aveil. "How novel."

The knife was lodged deep; nevertheless, rage consumed Link. Ignoring the agony, he scrambled toward Aveil in a pathetic attempt to grapple her to the ground. Aveil simply stepped away laughing, enraging him all the more. "Come here and fight, you coward," he yelled, but the taunt only added to his humiliation. Navi meanwhile pestered Aveil like a bright red angry fly. The multitude of women around him erupted into a chorus of laughter and jeering. Only Nabooru and Ganondorf remained silent, and it was Ganondorf who eventually came to his aid.

"Enough!" yelled Ganondorf, and all the women, including Aveil, stopped laughing instantly. As he helped Link up he said to them, "All this time, where have you been? Did any of you open my prison door? No! This _one_ man did what you couldn't!"

Aveil confronted Ganondorf angrily, and through wincing pain Link noticed the other women gasping scandalously. "How dare you!" spat Aveil. "We tried! Countless lives have been thrown away trying to bring you home! Look at us," she yelled, tousling her own hair in irritation. "We don't exactly blend in!" Aveil stomped over to Link, and despite his silent protest she grabbed his right arm and hoisted him. He tried to grab back at her, but the pain in his leg was getting the better of him. "This boy only succeeded because Harkinian couldn't see it coming! It was an inside job! And don't think we didn't try to buy our way into that as well.

"Congratulations!" she hissed at Link. "You're the first soldier to turn traitor, and you did it for free." She chucked his arm loose forcing him to flop embarrassingly back to the dirt. Aveil marched back to Ganondorf yelling, "Shall I introduce you to all the mothers whose children died in vain for you?"

Silence permeated the atmosphere as the women waited to see Ganondorf's reaction. Link caught a glimpse of anticipation in Aveil's countenance, as though she hoped her sharp tongue would provoke a response.

"I'm sorry," said Ganondorf, "I didn't realize." The apology rippled through the crowd like a pestilence. Disappointment filled Aveil's eyes as many of the onlookers turned away in disgust. Such acts of contrition were clearly not acceptable in a tribe that thrived on the raw strength of its members, which gave Link an idea.

"I'm not sorry!" yelled Link, garnering Aveil's attention. The Gerudo seem to respect boldness. He gritted through the pain and stood to his feet. He puffed out his chest as much as a wounded person could. "I'm not sorry for your losses. I don't even care whether your so-called king is returned to you. To me, he's just a commodity. I'm not here for a family reunion. I came to bargain."

Aveil looked at him in silence. Before her wobbled a bleeding, defeated soldier making outrageous demands. Beside her was the great Gerudo leader they had longed hoped for, yet submissive and weak. Whether or not she could see Link's showmanship for the ruse that it was remained unclear to him, but it seemed to work well enough. Finally she said rather calmly, "Whether or not I give the princess to you is up to her."

"Up to her?"

"Yes. After tonight, perhaps she won't want to come with you."

Could this be true?

Aveil announced, "Our Ganondorf is home. Let us have a feast in his honor." The Gerudo women started immediately to work as Aveil turned to Nabooru. Motioning to Link she said, "Clean and mend his wound and seat him at tonight's banquet table. I'll see to the princess. It's time for a little royal reunion."

"Why tend my wound?" Link asked Aveil pointedly.

"We're not monsters, boy."

"Then why all the stabbing?!" he exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Aveil only grinned.

Navi responded back with a larger-than-fairy raspberry. Link collapsed.

* * *

Zelda stood upon a moss-covered ground that felt cool and plush beneath her bare feet. The tree canopy above whispered to her as a gentle breeze waltzed with some wayward flower pedals. Rays of sunlight caressed her as a distant songbird offered a pleasant accompaniment. She breathed deep the sweet smell of spring life. Zelda had dreamed of the forest many times, but never had it felt so real.

Magically, hundreds of bright lights emerged from the forest floor, swirling around her. Fairies! Zelda giggled as her nightgown billowed amidst the amusing whirlwind, and on impulse she twirled on the spot. One by one the fairies departed until only one remained and the dance was over. She was a beautiful little thing. The fairy flew a short distance away, then motioned Zelda to follow.

Zelda willingly followed the fairy at a brisk pace until she came to a stop at the edge of an open glade glowing in the warmth of daylight. At the center of the clearing stood a young man clothed in green. The fairy flew to him and rested upon his shoulder, and he gave the fairy a friendly poke with his finger prompting the two to laugh like old friends. Zelda took gingerly steps toward the boy, who in turn invited her with a welcoming smile. When she reached him, he gently took her hands into his.

Without words, the man led her in a dance as the fairy flittered about them. She could not help but get lost in the moment, her heart quickening with each step. Each second filled her with a lifetime of joy until the duet came to a stop. In spite of herself, Zelda blushed as she looked the gentleman in the eyes. Zelda knew of romance from books, and she had always figured she could live without it. Feeling romance, however, changes everything.

Her eyes drifted away from his and settled upon a lone figure staring back at her from the trees. Ganondorf gazed at her, his face adorned in betrayal. Ashamed, Zelda looked away and saw her father at the opposite end of the clearing, stern and proud as ever. The boy in green released her hands in an obvious gesture: choose. Zelda felt a twinge of panic at the thought of such a difficult position: a father's love she always craved, the brotherly love of an old friend, or a romantic love sensual and new. Ganondorf and her father silently walked to her, until all three choices were at arm's length.

Zelda turned to her father first. He was always the first in her life, no matter how much she tried to hide the pain of his neglect. She reached out to touch him, but as she did so, he faded away into nothingness. Tears emerged swiftly as she cried, "Daddy, no! Don't go!" The echo of her weeping was the only reply.

She turned to face Ganondorf. Lifelong isolation bonded them more deeply than any other friendship could. He truly knew her. She reached out to touch him, but he backed away. Turning his back on her, he left the glade without a second glance.

Lastly, she turned to the young man. A light began to glow from his chest, and Zelda was overwhelmed with a sense of security. She knew he wouldn't fade or walk away, so she reached out to touch the light of his heart. Affection rippled through her and she felt unsurpassed joy once more.

The boy never stopped smiling, nor did he flinch or waver as his body turned to dust right before her eyes and gradually blew away in the breeze. Then the fairy's light flickered out as it floated sadly down to the ground, leaving her all alone. The birds stopped singing, the breeze fled, and the daylight was choked away by dark clouds. Zelda fell to her knees upon dry, cracked earth in the center of a dead clearing surrounded by lifeless trees.

Zelda was awoken by the sound of her name. Glad to escape such a terrible dream, she willingly returned to consciousness. The hard bed left her stiff, and the dream had made her sleep restless, but she still felt better having enjoyed even a modest amount of rest. Aveil was sitting at the foot of her bed, smiling that roguish smile of hers. "Bad dream?" she asked.

"Yes, actually," she replied. Feeling a bit vulnerable she asked, "Have you been watching me long?"

"Only for a few minutes. Given your expression, it looked like you might be at the interesting part, and I didn't want to interrupt."

"How… er… kind of you," said Zelda uneasily.

"We having a celebratory feast tonight and you are in dire need of cleaning."

"You're inviting me to dinner?"

"It's a bit confusing, I know," replied Aveil. She almost seemed playful. "You must be thinking 'Am I a prisoner. Am I a guest?' The answer is 'yes' and 'yes.' Either way, I wouldn't possibly miss the look on your face tonight when you see our special guest."

"Who?"

"Now, now, Princess. Mustn't ruin the surprise."

* * *

Ganondorf stared at his reflection. He wore a dark blue robe embroidered in gold with fanning sleeves that extended beyond his hands. The open rope revealed a maroon tunic embellished by a silver bejeweled belt. Silk leggings with hand stitching finished the ensemble of a king.

Gone was his long, ragged, and filthy hair. Gone was the stench of prison life. In its place came the smells of perfumes and oils. Hand maidens tied his hair into elaborate braids locked into place with fine jewelry. He looked regal. More importantly he _felt_ regal. For the first time in his life, he couldn't see a monster.

On the table was his demon carving, his name still etched into its base. A few days ago, the statue was his only comfort, odd as it was. It was a secret expression of his hidden insecurities. Now, he pitied the man that had crafted it. He tossed it out the window. He didn't need it anymore. He was not a monster after all.

His thoughts turned to Zelda. What would she think? Were they friends only because she had pitied the boy locked away in a cell? He shook his head in an effort to rid himself of doubt. Once again he looked in the mirror. Here was a man no longer crushed by the weight of oppression. This was a better, more desirable man. Surely she would see that.

* * *

"Ouch!" Link grimaced as Nabooru flushed the deep wound in his leg with water.

"Take it easy!" demanded Navi as she uninvitingly supervised the operation. She zipped around in green streaks giving orders Nabooru didn't need. Link appreciated Nabooru's patience since the cleaning was painful enough as it was.

"One more time," said Nabooru as she reached for another clean cloth. She shooed Navi away before plunging the cloth deep into the wound to scrap away that last of the desert dirt he had acquired during his angry tirade with Aveil. Nabooru rinsed the wound one more time, and after a reluctant final approval from Navi, she took to work suturing it with strong thread.

With the worst of the pain behind him, Link felt a surge of sincere gratitude. "Thanks," he said finally.

Keeping her eyes on her work, Nabooru acknowledged, "My mother can be a bit… unpredictable."

"She's your mother? Now I see where you get your aggressive side." Link rubbed his jaw theatrically. It didn't hurt anymore, of course, except for the bruising of his ego.

Nabooru grinned. "All Gerudo have an aggressive side. My mother, however, likes to toy with her victims." Her expression went a little sour and she paused ever so briefly before saying, "It's not simply about victory or defeat with her. She wants to know what people are made of. A warrior will stab who she must, but my mother… she twists the knife. She's the only warrior I'll ever fear." Link watched her quickly shake her thoughts away and continue her labor.

Nabooru expertly completed the task of closing and dressing his injury. She left the room and momentarily returned with a water bucket and some clothes. "I take my leave. Wash up and change into these," she said, indicating the folded clothes she set upon the floor beside him.

"What about my uniform?"

"Don't worry," said Nabooru, "we won't steal your clothes. They'll be washed and returned to you." On her way out the door, she added, "Try not to get your bandages wet."

A short while later Link was clothed in a plain white tunic over tan pants cinched together with a plain rope. He wondered if Aveil had chosen this attire; he personally would have preferred his dirty military uniform over this. "What do you think?"

Navi cocked her head and finally decided, "Not bad."

"Yeah, not great either."

Navi sighed. "Fretting over Miss Prissy Pants?"

Link furrowed his brow. "That's harsh, Navi, even for you. What have you got against her anyway?"

"Oh nothing," said Navi as Link adjusted the belt in an effort to make the most of the outfit.

"Look," said Link taking on a somber tone. "I think… perhaps you should stay in here during dinner."

Navi immediately turned gray. "Why?" she asked in her smallest voice.

"It's just that," stammered Link, "I know you make jokes about her to tease me, but I know you mean some of those things too, even if it's just a little bit."

Her head sank as she listened to his harsh words. Link's chest began to ache but he pressed on. "Navi, I don't expect you to understand. I like this girl. I don't know why. I don't even know her, but I do. And if you can't accept that, then… well, that's a problem. So, for tonight, I'd like you stay here. I'm nervous enough as it is and I'm worried your jabs will make things worse."

Navi said nothing. She simply flittered out of the room. Link hated drawing such a hard line, but he also wished she could be more understanding. It wasn't their first real fight though. They'd work though it like good friends always do. Link took a deep breath, collected himself, and headed to dinner.

* * *

Zelda's loaned dress was pleasantly comfortable and attractive, and the bath was quite refreshing. Several hand maidens had brushed and braided her hair. It was a most unusual feeling being treated like a princess in a place that did not otherwise seem to respect her station or that of her father. Still, it was nice to have shed the filth of many days' travel.

Aveil, who had remained with her during the entirety of her preparations, commented, "Shall we go, or do you need a few more moments to revel in your reflection?"

Zelda replied kindly, "The dress is beautiful. Thank you. I am ready."

Aveil led her into a hall were everyone was already seated at a great stone table. The aroma of roasted meat and vegetables made her mouth water. As she approached the head of a table, she saw a Gerudo man in magnificent robes. Had Aveil lied to her about there being only one Gerudo male?

"Hello, Zelda," he said when she reached her seat beside him.

"Ganondorf?" she carefully replied.

"Yes," he said.

She hardly recognized him. A mere week had passed since she last laid eyes on him yet this was hardly the compliant, tattered boy she grew up with. She soon found confirmation in his eyes. While he looked like a king, she could see that he felt insecure in this new role. "How?" she asked.

"Him," he said, and he motioned toward a young man on the other side of her seat.

He had blondish hair and a face that seemed somehow familiar. The gentlemen stood and greeted her nervously. "The name's Link," he said as he fidgeted, apparently unsure on how to greet royalty. She nodded politely, and he continued. "I am a soldier in training in your Royal Guard. I brought him here to secure your safe return." She heard Aveil scoff quietly in reaction to his stiff introduction.

The news was good indeed. She said to Ganondorf, "So, my father has released you!"

"Not exactly," replied Ganondorf. "Sit. Eat," he said. "We'll fill you in."

Zelda listened eagerly to the story as she ate, nearly choking when she learned about Link's treason. When it was all said and done, the room went quiet in anticipation of her reaction. She wasn't sure what to say other than the truth. "It could be worse."

"'It could be worse?'" repeated Link, appearing a bit disheartened.

"Yes. Whatever anger I might have felt at your treachery is moderated by the joy I feel in seeing my friend returned at last where he belongs." She emphasized 'friend' for Aveil's benefit.

"Fair enough," replied Link. "If it's any consolation, I'm not thrilled about my so called treachery any more than you are."

"So what drove you to it?"

Link hesitated a moment before saying, somewhat forcefully, "You know. It was the right thing to do, I guess."

Zelda suspected that wasn't his true motivation, but she decided not to probe and instead asked Aveil, "So, what now?"

Link prompted also, "Yeah, are you releasing her or not?"

Aveil spoke through the giant chunk of meat in her mouth. "I told you, boy, the choice is hers after tonight."

"I can choose to leave?" asked Zelda in disbelief.

"Of course," said Aveil nonchalantly. "You just have to listen to our story first."

Zelda felt a bit annoyed at her cavalier attitude. "Then why kidnap me in the first place?"

"Listen, Princess," said Aveil, pointing to Ganondorf. "We took you because your father took him. We hoped we could use you to get back our lives, but that boy gave us a nice little bonus gift."

"What do you mean by 'get back your lives'?"

"Look around you," she said. "This is it. This is all that's left of the Gerudo. One male born every hundred years is all we get, and when that's taken from us for thirteen years, things go from bad to worse. Our numbers are dropping like flies."

"But he is here now. Surely you can—"

"It's rude to interrupt, Princess." Zelda, Ganondorf, and Link all stiffened at her sudden seriousness. "It's not about breeding, if that's what you think. The Gerudo don't simply need him for offspring. Tell me. What's the first thing you would wonder about a race with only one male every hundred years?"

"Well, it would seem vulnerable. Should that one male die, the entire race would go extinct."

"Exactly. So the next question is?"

"How have you survived through all these centuries?"

"Good girl," said Aveil. "We are the design of Din, the Goddess of Power. She wanted to build a formidable race, a people imbued with supernatural abilities. Of course, the Three Great Goddesses never do anything apart. They balance each other out, you know. The Goddess of Wisdom, with her obscene fascination with order, felt that such a race would easily dominate the others, so she decided that only the males would have such power. The Goddess of Courage, as you know, views all life as precious. It was her decision that there be only one male at a time and that supernatural power would bind him to the rest of the Gerudo spiritually."

Ganondorf cautiously interjected, "What kind of powers?"

Aveil grinned at his curiousity. "All in good time, my lord. You see, Princess, our males survive because they are stronger in ways that no one else in Hyrule will ever experience, but that power comes at a price. The power that binds him to us also binds us to him. Our presence fills and strengthens his spirit as his presence does ours. When he leaves us—or is taken from us—then the spiritual disconnection weakens him."

Zelda understood where this was going. "And in his absence, what happens to the females?"

"We become weak also. Spiritual weakness means physical weakness. We've lost far more of our sisters to disease and famine than we have to battle."

Zelda's heart sank at the realization.

"That's right, your father has been slowly murdering us."

"I don't understand," she lamented. "Why would he do this?"

"So?" interrupted Link. "Ganondorf's back. The spirit connection thing should kick back in now, right?"

Aveil's expression turned grim. "A few years ago, maybe. But our numbers are too few and he's been gone too long."

Link got visibly irritated, "Then what is all this? Revenge? You just wanna stick it to the crown? I thought the whole point was to get your king back."

"No," replied Aveil. "We just wanted Zelda. Ganondorf was an accidental bonus."

"You wanted me? Why?" asked Zelda bewildered.

"Princess, we stole you because you're the only one that can save our people."


	9. Beasts Within

Beasts Within

Prince Hansen parried the incoming lunge with ease, opening his opponent for the winning blow. The blunt sword made its mark and earned him the victory point. Removing his sparring helmet, Hansen bowed respectfully to his trainer. "Excellent work, your highness," his mentor praised. "I think that is enough sparring for one day."

Hansen went to work removing the sparring gear when the king appeared. "Were you watching, Father?" asked Hansen.

"Of course, my son," replied the king. "You have amazing skill at such a young age. At thirteen years old I could hardly pick up a sword, let alone best a seasoned fencer." Hansen smiled with satisfaction as his father proudly squeezed his shoulder. "I think, son, it is time I showed you something."

Hansen kept in stride beside his father as they made their way to the part of the castle that was forbidden to all but the king and queen. He would one day become king himself, and it was exciting to receive this honor much earlier than expected. _King Harkinian_ , just like his father. They arrived at a guarded door. The guards wordlessly granted them entrance and closed the door behind them.

"This room," his father began, "contains knowledge of Hyrule known to no other man. The world has many libraries, but the kings of old have kept these secrets safe for centuries."

"Why must the king keep secrets?" asked Hansen as he and his father took seats.

"My son, being a ruler is no easy task. Evil lurks in every shadow, waiting to strike at the heart of your kingdom. The people put their trust and faith in you to protect them—to help them prosper."

Hansen gulped at the gravity of such responsibility.

"My son," continued the king. "Our world is full of magic beyond measure. There are powers that could destroy our land with one swift blow should it fall into the wrong hands."

"So, these secrets help us prevent that?" asked Hansen with an air of hopefulness.

The king frowned. "I am afraid it is not quite that simple, son. Some things cannot be averted, but these texts can help us prepare to weather the storms. That is why I brought you here." The king spread open a scroll that sat upon the table next to them. It was covered in glyphs he did not recognize and images that could not be described as anything less than foreboding.

"This," said the king, "most ancient document speaks of something known as The Cycle. Every one thousand years, precisely, evil is unleashed upon the land." The king pointed to a sketch of a magical doorway with hideous creatures pouring from its mouth. He then pointed to a figure, tall and strong with red hair. "It always begins with this man. A Gerudo king by the name of Ganondorf."

Hansen's heart began to race. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"You are strong and brave," said the king reassuringly, "otherwise I would have waited longer. I aim to equip you now with this knowledge so you can prepare to face your fate."

"You mean," gulped Hansen, "this evil will occur when I am king?"

His father nodded.

Hansen bowed his head so his father would not see the fear that was rapidly consuming him. He had always thought being a king would be fun, and now it he was being told it was going to be a nightmare. He rubbed his hands together nervously waiting for his father to say something, but he never did. "So," he said finally, "I will stop it. I will find this Ganon person and destroy him before he can destroy Hyrule."

The king shook his head. "Son, you cannot thwart the will of the gods." The king then turned the scroll further to reveal a depiction of a young girl with blond hair. "Look, you will have one child—a daughter—and you will name her Zelda. It will be a sign to you that the prophecy within this scroll is true."

"Then I will not name her Zelda. I won't have any children."

"Indeed, you will try, but in the end, you will have a daughter by this name. That, son, will be your one and only opportunity to learn that you cannot escape your fate. I pray to the Goddesses that you will find the courage to face it."

Hansen shook his head. "No, father," he said. As he stood, he swiped the scroll off the table. "You will see. I will be the king that ends the cycle. I will not be a coward like the kings before me." With that, Hansen stormed out of the chambers.

Sighing heavily, the king gently picked up the scroll and returned it to its place. He knew his son would not accept his fate, for that too was written in the scroll.

One year later, the king died of sudden infection, and Hansen became the youngest king in Hylian history. For twenty years hence, he devoted his life to the protection of Hyrule. Not once did evil take him by surprise. He was strict and harsh against offenders, and he was beloved by the common folk. He made Hyrule safe.

Then he met her: the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in the whole of Hyrule. She was not much younger than he and she radiated confidence. She was everything he could imagine a fine queen to be, so it was not long before she became one. He loved her dearly. His affection for her was the only thing stronger than his hatred for wickedness. He would do anything for her, though he never had to. Her contentment was unparalleled: she was happy to simply be loved and to love in return.

Five years later, she perished during the birth of their first child. How could a man so devastated by grief refuse to honor her dying wish? So, cursing fate, he named his precious daughter Zelda. Shortly thereafter, he learned that the king of Gerudo had a son and had named him Ganondorf.

Though he stood in the shadow of fate, he remained ever devoted to the task of ending the cycle once and for all.

* * *

Zelda sat in a circle with Aveil, Nabooru, Ganondorf, and Link in a comfortably spacious chamber. Light from dozens of candles rippled across the ceiling and through detailed tapestries depicting Gerudo history and culture. There was no furniture in the room, just animal furs to serve as soft cushions for the members of this unusual band of unexpected allies.

Dinner did not last long after she had gotten the news that her kidnapping was not for the purpose of ransom. Everyone had eaten swiftly and silently until Aveil declared the festivities at an end. It was here, in the king's sitting room, she chose to inform her on exactly how she was supposed to save the Gerudo. Zelda had doubts about choosing to serve a people that had done something so cruel to her. Yet, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for them.

"It starts," began Aveil, "with a lonely king."

Zelda recalled the painting in Father's throne room.

"Everyone knows of his choice to remain unmarried and some have guessed that his legendary sword holds magical properties. A select few—including your father, Princess—know the sword is actually a gift from Din herself. However, even the great king of Hyrule is oblivious to the most important truth. The sword is a gateway, a key, to a far greater power: the only power capable of restoring our people."

"What power?" asked Ganondorf eagerly.

"The ancient texts call it by different names: the Power of the Gods or the Golden Power. Long before the lonely king—or any king for that matter—the three Great Goddesses created our world. Din forged the elements with her mighty hands. Farore filled the world with plant and wildlife. Naryu gave it all order. When their creation was complete, they departed back to the heavens, leaving behind an artifact that contained within it their very essence.

"Just as the Goddesses are three beings of one mind, the artifact too is composed of three pieces. One piece contains Din's power, another Farore's courage, and the third Naryu's wisdom. Three forces in perfect balance: a Triforce."

Link chimed in, "So, we just grab this Triforce and do what with it exactly?"

"Make a wish," said Aveil simply.

Link laughed. "Right, of course, make a wish. Why didn't I think of that?"

Ganondorf frowned at him.

"So," said Zelda, "this Sword. Where is it?"

"Here."

"Here?"

"In the palace," Nabooru clarified.

"Then why do you need me?"

"Because, Princess," resumed Aveil, "the sword is only one part of the key."

Zelda put the pieces together verbally saying, "The sword was a gift from Din, but the goddesses are of one mind. So, the lonely king must have received gifts from the other two as well." With new understanding, Zelda touched the diadem that always seemed to fit her too perfectly, never falling off even during the rough ride through the mountain passes. "A gift from Nayru," she said, breathlessly repeating her father's pronouncement at the ceremony.

"Indeed," confirmed Aveil.

Zelda's heart quickened its pace as a sense of thrill and adventure began to swell within her. "That means there is a third gift as well."

"Yes," replied Aveil, "but I don't know what or where it is."

"But you do know where we can start looking, don't you?"

"I have some ideas."

"Wait a minute," interjected Link. "Are you actually trusting her? She kidnapped you!"

"Out of desperation," countered Ganondorf.

"Oh, so the ends justify the means?"

"You seemed to think so when you freed us."

"Well maybe I should rectify that mistake."

Ganondorf leaned in. "I'd like to see you try."

Link leaned in also. "My pleasure."

"Boys," implored Zelda. "This is not the time for bickering. You are both right. The ends don't always justify the means, but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Perhaps we each would have done things differently, but there is one thing we have in common. We all agree one way or another that my father is wrong. He was wrong to steal a child just as much as it was wrong for the Gerudo to steal me. But now we have a chance to make it right, and at the moment I would rather put my trust in those who are in need over those in power."

"Not sure how 'those in need' felt it necessary to stab me," grumbled Link, "but everything I've done has been for you. If you want to find the third key, I'll help."

"As will I," said Ganondorf. "If the Triforce truly is our only hope, it seems I can do nothing for my people here."

"I would like to accompany them also, Mother," offered Nabooru.

"No," replied Aveil flatly. "You are needed here."

"But what can I—"

"I said no."

"You know," pressed Link, "she's a really handy guide."

Nabooru retorted, "I see, just a good guide."

"I said no," repeated Aveil decisively, "and that is final."

Nabooru challengingly asked, "Is it really your decision, Mother?" She looked at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf fidgeted before saying, "I think one escaped Gerudo travelling these lands is trouble enough. You will stay." Zelda sensed that he was working a bit too hard to sound superior in his declaration. Still, it seemed enough for Nabooru.

"Of course, my king. If you'll excuse me, I have some duties to attend to."

As Nabooru took her leave, Zelda asked, "So, where do we start?"

"There will be no time to waste," Aveil answered. "You'll have to leave at first light tomorrow."

"Where to?" asked Link.

"It's just a hunch, but—"

"Just a hunch?" huffed Link.

"Link, please, hear her out," said Zelda.

"It's just a hunch, but there are not many people that know the greater mysteries of our world. The Gerudo kings knew some things and the royal family undoubtedly keeps many secrets. There is one people that would know more than all of us combined."

"The Sheikah," said Zelda.

"Yes, Princess. The Sheikah."

"Oh great," said Link. "I'm already at the top of one Sheikah's hit list and now you're telling me we have to pay a visit to the whole family?"

Aveil smiled that mischievous smile of hers. "Well, then, I better get you a sword." She looked at Ganondorf. "And I have just the one for you. Come, my Lord."

* * *

Aveil led Ganondorf into another chamber deep in the heart of the palace. Zelda and her toy soldier stayed behind at her orders. This place was only for Gerudo kings. Even she wasn't supposed be back here. "Welcome to the king's sanctuary," she said.

"This is all for me?" he asked.

It sickened her to see him so humble and awestruck. "Sire," she said. "You do not ask if this is yours. You know it's yours because you are king."

Ganondorf said nothing. Disgusting. He was half the man he should be. Oh, he was taller and stronger than most Hylians, but to her he was a twig: an easy thing to break. What a disgrace.

She led him to the corner of the room. "There," she said, indicating the very plain sword leaning against the wall. It appeared dull and fragile, a piece of junk.

"That?" asked Ganondorf.

"Yes, that," snorted Aveil in return. "Take it."

Ganondorf did as he was asked, as usual. Aveil's stomach turned as her wimpy king reached for the sword. He grabbed it by its bare hilt and held it aloft. His expression amused her. He was trying so hard to appear grateful for such an awful gift.

The expression was fleeting however when the sword morphed before their very eyes. Aveil knew it would happen, but it was still quite a sight to behold. The blade broadened and lengthened, forming notches along the edges. The hilt formed itself to fit his grip, and it adorned itself with gold trimming and red jewels. Only a gift from Din would change to fit its bearer so that even this puny visage of Ganondorf could wield it with perfection.

"Amazing," said her king. He swung it a few times as though it had been his forever.

This was definitely an improvement, she had to admit. However, it was time to help him discover a hidden strength deep within. "Do you know what your name means?"

Ganondorf shook his head.

"Thousands of years ago, before Hylian kings, great beasts roamed the lands. Many of them were frightening to behold but none was feared more than the Ganon. In our tongue, it means demon, and it was a suitable title. Entire armies would fail to overtake just one. That is, until one of our first great kings. He lost most of his army, but in the end, he brought its head home in triumph. It took four horses to pull the wagon that bore his prize. So amazing was his victory, that he was given a new name: Ganondorf. It means 'demon death'.

"Every one thousand years we name our male heir after him. Every 'Ganondorf' has been great."

Ganondorf frowned. "I fear I'll be the first to disappoint you."

Aveil's blood boiled at his self-pity. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face. For a split second, she thought he would strike back, but he hung his head instead. "You are Ganondorf! Slayer of demons and King of the Gerudo! You carry within you the strength of a hundred men!"

"Zelda's father," said Ganondorf, "always called me Ganon, never Ganondorf. I always swore it was intentional. Now I know. He was calling me 'Demon.'"

Aveil spit at the ground, " _He_ is the demon, and you will one day do to him what demon slayers do best!"

Ganondorf looked at her, but there was no fire in his eyes. She would have to ignite the flame herself.

"There is something important you must do, as your first act of kingship."

"What?"

Aveil led him through the room into the king's bed chamber, at the far end of which was another door. It led into a small library.

"All these things I have told you—about the Triforce, the sword, our history—I learned it all from here. These books contain knowledge passed down by Gerudo kings, generation after generation. They are sacred, and they are not meant for the eyes of a common Gerudo woman. To enter into this room carries with it the punishment of death."

Ganondorf looked horrified, "Surely an exception can be made given the circumstances."

"Fear not, my lord. No one has to die tonight." Aveil marched Ganondorf across the bed chamber and picked up a lash. She thrust it into his chest and proclaimed, "The old law says I should be beaten to death, but by your grace, you may spare me within an inch of it."

Ganondorf shook his head. "I won't do it."

Aveil knew he would say that, so she whipped out her knife and held it to her own neck. "Then I will honor the laws myself!"

Ganondorf seized her wrist. "No!" he exclaimed.

"Then you will do what you must?"

"Yes," he said, and he breathed a sigh of relief as she released the knife. "Since you give me no choice." She loathed the way his eyes looked upon her, like she was insane. "Why?" he asked. "What good does it serve?" She hated even more his incredulity. He needs to understand. He needs to feel his power stir within.

Aveil took on a motherly tone and explained, "My lord, our people are different. We don't live comfortable lives in pastures, growing fat with leisure. Our people survive because we are strong, and they need to see strength. They need to see formidability. They need to know no matter how hard things get, they have a king that will not yield."

"I won't take pleasure in this."

"We'll see."

* * *

Ganondorf did as he was told. He always did as he was told. So it occurred to him that he was being tested. Maybe Aveil didn't want him to follow through with this. Maybe she wanted him to make his own decision for once. As he marched slowly behind Aveil out of the palace into the city's center, he resolved to defy her and become his own man.

Resolutions, however, seem fragile when so many eyes are watching you, especially when one pair of eyes belongs to your lifelong friend. He could feel Zelda's confused stare behind him as she and Link followed. Gerudo women watched intensely knowing what was about to transpire as evidenced by the whip he gripped tightly in his fist. In fact, the only eyes he did not see were Aveil's. She never looked back—proud to the end.

Aveil stopped in the center of the palace courtyard and announced, "I have broken the most sacred laws of our people. When it seemed as though we would never see Ganondorf again, I gave into weakness and fear." More citizens emerged, and Ganondorf felt the weight of expectation bearing down on him.

"I entered the king's sacred chambers and read the king's books! I did not trust in the Goddess Din to bring our king home! I thought myself equal to the throne!" Playing the part with expert precision, Aveil whirled around and fell to her knees. "My king," she pleaded. "Spare me my life, but do not withhold your punishment." She went prostrate; her backside beckoned for the lash.

All men face a moment when a single action determines the course of their lives. This was Ganondorf's, and time stood still. Part of him really did want to defy Aveil despite the sea of Gerudo faces waiting for him to assert his dominance. His hand slowly loosened its grip upon the whip.

Yet, he did not drop it, for another voice urged him to do it. It was a part of him he almost didn't recognize because usually, he only felt it when he felt sorry for himself. It was the part that felt like a monster. This time, however, the monster was not a thing of pity. This time, it was impatient. This time, the monster was excited.

In an almost curious manner, Ganondorf allowed the monster to take over, though only a little at first. His arm slowly rose to the sky, and there it paused ever so briefly before falling like a mountainside avalanche. The whip pierced the evening silence with a deafening crack, and Ganondorf felt the beast within awake.

The second blow came stronger than the first, and he could feel the monster come alive. A third crack caused his blood to surge through his veins like a desert storm.

 _Crack._ He did not flinch.

 _Crack._ She did not scream.

 _Crack._ He was no longer in control.

 _Crack._ The monster enjoyed the strike.

 _Crack._ He enjoyed it too.

 _Crack._ The monster roared in excitement.

 _CRACK!_ The final lash came with such explosive force that Aveil could no longer contain her screams. The horrifying sound caused Zelda to shriek in protest which brought him back to his senses. Aveil lay flat on the ground, barely alive… and smiling.

* * *

Curiously, it was not the sight of Aveil's pain that had caused Zelda to cry out. Ganondorf, lost in his trance, never noticed what everyone else saw. What happened on that final strike of the whip brought fear to Zelda and joy to every Gerudo. As his fist rose for its last blow, it began to radiate with visible energy. When it came down, blinding light burst from his hand and thunder echoed throughout the hushed city.

So, of course Aveil had smiled. She had done it. She had awakened the beast within.


	10. Doubts

Doubts

"What in the name of Hyrule happened tonight?" asked Link. Zelda did not respond, her body language making it clear she did want to discuss the matter with him. Instead, the two of them sat across from each other in silence for a while. Unsettled by the inaction that often accompanies silence, he paced around the room. He paused by the mirror when he noticed that his reflection seemed incomplete without Navi fluttering about him. It was not like her to hold a grudge this long after one of their spats. It never took more than an hour for her to be back at his side playfully antagonizing him.

Eager to think of something else, he walked to the doorway and peered down the hall where he could see a sliver of the commotion in the room where Aveil had been taken. As far as anyone could tell she would fully recover. The commotion had to do more with the line of Gerudo women coming to pay respects to their king. Tonight's events seemed to truly impress his subjects.

"Magic."

Link turned to see Zelda finally acknowledging his presence. When he returned to his seat, she was looking at him with those blue eyes, and he instantly felt awkward. Whenever she addressed him, feelings of infatuation would coopt his senses and heighten his self-awareness. It was frustrating on the one hand since he would become acutely aware of how he was sitting and needlessly concerned about how she perceived him. On the other hand, he had no trouble forgetting all the other troubles of this life—including Navi—since he could give her his undivided attention at a moment's notice.

Forcing himself to appear as relaxed on the outside as he was frenetic on this inside, he prompted her to continue her train of thought by asking, "Care to explain?"

"During dinner, Aveil said Gerudo men were gifted with a special power by the Goddess Din that binds him to his people. At the time, I judged her words as nothing more than embellishment meant to convince me how important their community is. Back home, I encountered several scholars who studied the effects of tribal unity on an individual."

"We call it strength in numbers," said Link.

"Indeed. Those scholars always seemed to approach their research with mystical reverence. In my many years of study, I occasionally happened upon mention of magic, and I don't mean in a children's tale. Our history books are dotted with unexplained events, eye witness accounts that befuddle historians. The great Hylian scribes would reluctantly label the affairs as magic in lieu of no other suitable expression."

"Well, I don't think there's a more 'suitable expression' for what happened tonight."

"So, Aveil was not exaggerating. There really is a supernatural bond between him and his people."

"Yes, the kind that explodes from your fists." Zelda looked at him with a touch of offense, as though he wasn't giving Ganondorf the benefit of the doubt. He added, "You did see it, didn't you?"

"Of course. Everyone saw it."

"Not the magic. His face. Did you see his face?"

Zelda said nothing, which was just as good as a confirmation.

"We both know he enjoyed giving that beating."

Zelda rose and turned her back to him.

Link sighed. "Do you trust him?"

"I trust the boy I grew up with," she said. "That man out there was someone else. Aveil coerced him into that situation. It wasn't his fault."

Her loyalty was enough to make him momentarily forget his infatuations. "That's all the more reason to keep our distance. What's to say she hasn't flipped a switched in him? She started it, but maybe she won't need to be around for the next little tantrum. I aim to keep you safe, and that's difficult to do with a magical time bomb in tow."

"His people are dying, Link."

"Haven't you noticed," he replied, "his people aren't exactly the take-the-high-road type."

"So they deserve this fate? Is that what you are implying?"

"No," he said in exasperation. "But they aren't exactly playing fair. They kidnapped you, for Goddess' sake. They are asking the two of us to risk our lives for a power that might not even exist. They take, Princess. They do not earn, they take. We don't owe them anything."

"You are right, we do not owe them anything. Otherwise our help would be an act of obligation. Instead, it will be an act of compassion."

Link failed to understand her devotion, and he was admittedly a bit jealous of her commitment to Ganondorf.

"He is my friend," she continued. "His people may not be ethical and what he did tonight is inexcusable, but let me ask you this. If I stumble; if I make one wrong choice, will you abandon me so quickly?"

Her words pierced his heart. He got up from his seat and approached her before saying, "No, I wouldn't."

"I did not think so."

"Besides," he said, "I can't very well go back to Hyrule without you. Your father would have my head before I stepped one foot in the city. By all accounts, I'm at your mercy." He gestured a small bow.

Zelda nodded appreciatively.

"But," he clarified, "I don't trust him. Not yet. You do and you have your reasons, but I don't. So don't be upset with me if I keep him at a distance and you close."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Close?"

He stammered, "Um, you know, for protection… in a purely professional manner, of course."

Zelda smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Aveil looked up at her king, even though the slightest movement sent icy pains through her body. She gazed upon him with satisfaction. She could already see the difference. There was a glimmer of fierceness in his eyes. He wasn't hunched over her like some soppy healer trying to ease her pain with comfort. He stood there like a guard, allowing her pain to make her stronger.

"You know what must be done," she said weakly.

He nodded. "We'll find it and fix everything."

"It won't be easy. The Hylians will be waiting for you at the base of the mountain. Take as many warriors from our city that you desire."

"No," he said. "I can't save our people by sending them to battle. The three of us will go. We will succeed."

"That is wise, my Lord. Do you trust them?"

He looked at her with a hint of offence. "I trust her with my life."

"But what about him?"

He paused before answering, "He's on our side."

"Zelda's side, you mean. Promise me, my Lord. Don't let him stand between us and the Triforce. Promise."

He looked at her and said to her surprise, "I am your king. I don't make promises to you."

Aveil smiled. His transformation had gone better than she had hoped. "One more thing," she said, motioning weakly at a nearby servant.

The servant came forward and handed a wrapped bundle to Ganondorf. When he opened it, she could see his surprise.

"I threw this away," he said. He held the demon statue fondly in his hands.

"Never do that again. That is your past. You do not run from it. It will make you strong."

He nodded, turned it over, and looked at her in surprise.

"I fixed it. Your name doesn't belong there anymore. Yes, that statue is a _ganon_ , the fiercest of all enemies known to walk our world. You are not its equal."

He looked at her and grinned. "No, I am not. I am greater."

"Yes, the Slayer of Demons." On that thought, she allowed herself to drift to sleep.

* * *

The Gerudo city is cradled within a desert mountain basin. Its formidable lone city gate is accessible via a single, winding pass that meets a solid bridge across a narrow canyon. There is only one way in, and it is remarkably easy to defend. Impa should know. She remembered the last time she fought her way into the city. It was brutal, but it could be done.

They had reached the Gerudo border, a canyon highlighted in the full moon. It was a league deep, with a powerful river raging at the bottom. So far was the fall that it might as well be cold stone at the bottom. It was an incredible landscape when you could see it in the daylight, especially in the early summer. A rich green meadow canvased the entire side upon which Impa now stood, with sod clear to the canyon's edge. On the other side, only a spear's throw away, the earth was brown and cracked. Desert and pasture, two warring landmasses, held apart by an ancient ravine.

She stood in solitude mulling over her next move. She didn't have enough men to storm the city, not that she ever intended to, nor was it viable to sneak in. With a reputation like the Gerudo, you always have lookouts throughout the night. Besides, either action would risk the life of Zelda. She had every intention of bringing her back alive along with Din's Sword. It would please her king, and that in turn would please her. It was a pleasure she was groomed for.

Impa had been raised in a city to the south amongst her mysterious tribe of people, the Sheikah. The Sheikah value knowledge and honor, and nothing is more honorable than justice. She had been taught at a young age how her people helped the Hylian race rise to glory. The Sheikah never desired to wield power themselves; they much preferred to work behind the scenes. That is where real power lies. What would King Harkinian be without his Captain, after all?

There was no guess about her role in life. From the age of nine, she had studied military strategy, ancient Hylian runes, and everything in between. She had no regrets. She had not only excelled at her training, she had enjoyed it. Having unlocked so many mysteries of life, Sheikah long ago discovered how to hone in on a child's abilities and craft them into an honorable living. The Sheikah enjoy very fulfilling lives without the common burdens of worry or doubt.

Usually. Impa wondered if other Sheikah experienced doubt like she had been having recently about her king. Perhaps she was flawed. Perhaps Sheikah blood ran thin through her veins.

Impa forced the thoughts out of her mind. One doubt always leads to another, like a disease. She would not let doubt cloud her thinking anymore. She was grateful when Lieutenant Gudric approached her side. When he appeared, it always about duty, and duty was a welcomed distraction from her wayward idle thoughts.

"The camp is set and the men are restin'," he said. "Men will rotate night watch every hour."

"Very good, lieutenant."

Her subordinate looked across the canyon. "Will we cross?"

"No," replied Impa. "There is one downside to living in a fortress with only one way in."

The lieutenant nodded in agreement. "Aye, only one way out. Could be days. Weeks even."

Impa nodded. A good hunter outwaits her prey.

* * *

Ganondorf's reflection adjusted the straps of his black bracers. The attire, designed for both battle and intimidation, did him quite a justice. Its metal surfaces were forged from black steel, but brass buckles and brackets gave it a touch of nobility. Ganondorf looked both formidable and important. Better yet, he felt it.

The events of last night left him with mixed feelings. Something happened when he thrashed Aveil over and over again, something he couldn't explain. There was a feeling of exhilaration, but not in a sadistic way. He felt an energy he didn't fully understand. Perhaps it was the feeling of control. He'd never had that before.

Zelda's face was burned into his mind. She had never looked at him like that before. In all the years he had fallen into despair and called himself a monster, she had always looked upon him with acceptance. Now the roles were reversed: he was confident and proud while she looked at him like he was in fact the monster he had always feared he'd become.

He wasn't a monster, though. Monsters were beneath him now. She would come to see that in time.

Ganondorf took one final assessment of his visage in the mirror. He shifted slightly to get a different angle. The armor fit him far better than he expected. Even though he had always been larger than most men, he was still small for a male Gerudo. At least, that's what he had been told. He had fully expected to look like a child tromping around in his father's shoes. Yet, somehow, he fit the armor rather well. It was a little loose, but not so much that it would be a hindrance. He shifted the other way to get another look. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but he thought he looked bigger.

He reached for his sword laying on the table next to him, now housed securely in a scabbard made of woven leather with a brass cap on the end. He left his room to wait for Link and Zelda in the main hall.

* * *

Link fastened his belt. It felt good to be back in his signature green tunic. It was as clean as when it was first issued, just as Nabooru promised. The only blemish was a patch on the right leg of his trousers, a badge to ever remind him of his humiliation. Evidently the seamstress felt it prudent to remove all the bloodstained fabric rather than simply stitch the thin tear made by Aveil's knife.

He picked up the green cap and looked solemnly at what had recently been Navi's mode of transportation. She had still not returned. It was officially the longest amount of time the two of them had even been apart since the days they formed a friendship in the woods. He was beginning to worry that perhaps she might be in some sort of danger. Although, if he really was honest with himself, he was beginning to fear that she was just fine but had chosen to leave him for good. One more loss in his life.

He sighed pitifully then fastened the cap to his head. Then he picked up his sling shot and wedged it in his belt. Then he picked up a half-decent looking sword the Gerudo lent him and left to meet Ganandorf and Zelda.

* * *

Zelda finished tying the laces to her boots. Her outfit was of Gerudo making, since the only attire she currently owned was the coronation gown that had taken quite a beating during her little excursion to the desert. The whole kingdom would be looking for her, so the gown was out of the question. The boots almost reached her knees over thick white trousers that fit her rather comfortably. A similarly colored blouse served as a layer of comfort beneath the leather bodice she was given. The bodice was clearly meant for protection and she remembered that all the Gerudo women that had kidnapped her wore them. If it was good for them, it was good for her.

The last piece of her uniform was a wrist strap worn by archers. Impa had taught her how to shoot an arrow from an early age, though it was for sport more than anything else. She regarded herself as proficient, though she was certain her skills would be only marginally useful if they got into a really sticky situation. The fact that the Gerudo knew her well enough to provide the wrist strap was a bit disconcerting, but then again, they are a people always prepared for battle.

She tucked the wrist strap into her small leather bag that she planned to take with her on the journey, within which was her crown. Wearing it would be reckless since it was even more conspicuous than her old dress. She took one last look in the mirror. She looked more like a warrior than a princess and smiled at how ordinary she looked.

She made her way to the hall to meet Ganandorf and Link. She was the last of the three to arrive, and what she saw caused her heart to skip a beat. There was no mistaking the boy in green from her dream: the one that turned to dust. Beside him, Ganondorf looked impressive, and she briefly pondered why he had turned his back on her in the vision.

Link seemed to notice her reverie. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she answered hastily. It was just a silly dream, no matter how vivid. Besides, there had been a fairy, and this boy clearly had none.

Ganondorf approached and handed her a bow. "Here. I told them a bow would suit you well."

Zelda accepted it graciously. "It has been a while. I hope my skills have not too badly deteriorated."

"I doubt it," said Ganondorf as he handed her a quiver with dozen arrows.

Ganondorf looked at both she and Link. "Let's be off. The Triforce beckons."

* * *

Link sucked in the warm mountain air as Epona took careful steps down the mountain path. Ganondorf and Zelda were behind them on their own mounts. Ganondorf's horse was much bigger than the poor foal that hauled him here in the first place. This one actually fit his size perfectly, and with that armor he looked nothing like the pitiful jailbird he helped free.

The poor foal was now Zelda's, and the animal seemed much happier for it. Zelda was clearly no stranger to horses as she managed to guide it with ease.

Link caught himself glancing at every bush along the mountain pass, hoping to spot Navi, but it was all in vain. Journeys like these were always more fun with her banter. Jest with Ganondorf was out of question and talking to Zelda made him nervous. It was going to be a long trip.

Link's brooding was cut short as they rounded the final bend towards the bridge that would carry them across the ravine into the lush green Hylian fields. What awaited them was a sight to behold.

A company of Hylian soldiers already in formation with Impa on horseback before them.

"Well," he said aloud, "This should be fun."


	11. Friends or Foes

Friends or Foes

Link patted Epona as she stamped her hoof and whinnied in anticipation. "Ready girl?" he asked with a grin. This was going to be dangerous. This was very possibly going to be deadly. This was going to be so much fun.

It was Zelda's plan, and it was a risky one. Link and Ganandorf were expendable enemies, but Zelda was the king's precious daughter. Without a doubt, Impa had ordered her soldiers to prevent her harm at all costs. That much was obvious. Zelda's unique contribution to the plan was betting on the assumption that she was an unwilling prisoner. No one would ever expect her to act against the crown much less be the primary strategist behind doing so.

"Everyone agreed?" he asked.

Ganondorf sighed, "How can we fight an army if we can't kill anyone."

"Look," replied Link. "We have nothing going for us right now. Killing royal guards just affirms the king's idea that we're the bad guys. Besides, a lot of these people of my friends."

"Friends? Really?" smirked Ganondorf.

"Well, colleagues. Point is, these people aren't dying for this. I'm not saying we can't knock a few lights out. Just keep it non-lethal."

"This is redicul—"

"Ganondorf," interrupted Zelda. "I agree. These are my people. No killing. Do it for me."

Ganondorf grunted his agreement. Link let out a deep nervous breath as he soaked in the sight of so many men. A couple dozen soldiers. It was better than facing an entire regiment but risky nonetheless. He nudged Epona forward.

Ganondorf quipped, "If they have archers, we won't get make it ten feet."

That was certain. "Then let's hope they don't have archers," replied Link.

"At least we have one," Zelda said with a smile.

They reached the bridge opposite Impa and Lieutenant Gudric. Link was not fully prepared to face his uncle. Shame burned in his gut, and he swallowed hard not to show it. He forced himself to look him in eyes; he deserved that much at least. The returning glance carried heavy disappointment.

Impa glared him down even harder. "I suppose it is beyond reason to hope you've come to surrender. It would be nice to end this without bloodshed."

"No surrender, Captain," responded Link, "but that doesn't mean there needs to be bloodshed."

"I am not your captain. Are you suggesting I simply let you go? Why not ask me to behead myself and save King Harkinian the trouble?"

"Letting us go works for us, right?" Link jokingly looked to the others for his approval.

Impa ignored the jest and spoke to Zelda. "You do not seem happy to see us. Judging by your gear, your horse, and your change of clothes, I'm beginning to suspect you've fallen in with the wrong crowd."

Zelda spoke up suddenly with authority. "The Gerudo let me go."

"Did they now? I'm sure there were no strings attached."

"Have you ever known me to be a fool?"

"Fool? No."

"Then let us pass and send word to my father that I will return to him when I have finished a very important task."

"Name the task and I'll consider it."

"I will not," retorted Zelda, "for fear it will tempt my father to interfere. It should be enough for him to know I am safe and I my actions are honorable."

Link sensed a bit of admiration in Impa toward her. Link couldn't help appreciating how regal she seemed. She didn't just look a princess, she was already a queen.

"My answer is no," replied Impa. "I don't doubt your honor, but these men cannot be trusted."

"I trust them completely."

"Now you are being foolish." Impa offered, "Let my soldiers take these men into custody, and take me as your companion on this quest of yours. This would surely please your father without tempting him to meddle."

"I should trust you then?" asked Zelda.

"Have you ever known me to be dishonorable?"

"Of course not, but your honor is bound to my father whose own crimes against the Gerudo far outweigh the petty allegations against these two men." She spoke as though she was herself captain of an army. Link abruptly felt as though it was Impa versus Impa.

The real Impa sighed and said, "I will use force to stop you if I must, my princess. Please give me a reason not to."

"I will give you one reason," she replied. "I will die defended these two men. Let us go, or face the humiliation of telling my father you killed his only daughter."

Link was taken aback by such a fierce threat. It was an unfair blow by any means. Even more startling was the look on Impa's face. No one has ever managed to penetrate her rigid demeanor.

"It appears, my princess, you have your father's knack for underhanded negotiation."

Link looked at Zelda for a reaction to Impa's potshot, but she held her countenance confidently. "I am not negotiating," she replied forcefully. "I am telling you my intentions. The rest is up to you."

Impa nodded her understanding. "So be it." She raised her hand in silent signal, and two dozen cavalry drew their weapons. "You're turn."

Zelda looked at him. She had led the negotiations, but the battlefield was his turf. Link nodded to her; his own signal to initiate the plan. She responded by unconcernedly dismounting her pony. She rummaged through her saddlebags until her archer's wrist guard emerged. She began strapping it on as though no one was watching.

"Please, Zelda," said Impa. The pleading was apparent. Link could tell the last thing she wanted was to hurt the girl she helped raise. "Don't do this."

"I'm not doing this," replied Zelda as she locked her last strap buckle and proceeded to rummage through the bags again. "You are."

"There are better ways to handle this."

Zelda removed her bow and arrows from the sacks and glared at Impa. "Really? Tell that to my father." With that, she swung herself upon Epona, sitting in front of Link: a human shield. Link reveled as the scent of her hair lingered inches from him, though he tried desperately to stay focused. This was not time for getting lost in infatuation. She reached with her bow and whipped the hindquarters of her old mare which sent it galloping with a whinny toward the rank and file enemy.

It only took a gentle kick to send Epona into a galloping gait. He could hear Ganondorf close behind him. Link assessed the battlefield as they raced closer to the enemy. It was immediately apparent that none were armed with bows. "We can do this," he muttered in an effort to rally both Zelda and himself. As relieving as it was to not worry about getting an arrow in his back, he still had many swords to parry.

Zelda's old pony had reached the enemy ahead of them. He had mildly hoped the soldiers would instinctively let the beast pass, which would have given him a split second to possibly push through the gap, but it was not meant to be. These were, after all, Impa's top of the class. They stood their ground, and Zelda's mare skidded to a halt. There was nowhere else for the animal to go since the company of men had created a semi-circle barrier on the opposite side of the bridge, cutting off any possibility of trying to outrace the army to the left or right.

Epona had no intention of stopping. Link handed the reins to Zelda and freed his feet from the stirrups. He hopped atop the saddle. This was it. He drew and gripped his sword tightly in his left hand. He was going all in. At the last second, Zelda pulled the reigns and Link leaped from the saddle toward the small gap between the two center guards. He stretched his arms wide: a soaring bird of prey that caught the enemy off guard. With impeccable precision, each fist made contact with a head. Smack! The guards summersaulted backward off their steeds. Link tucked and rolled across the green grass with acrobatic ease, ending his dismount with his sword ready for battle.

Unfortunately, his antics failed to create the distraction he was after. Instead of breaking formation to pursue him, the guards rightly tightened the circle surrounding Zelda and Ganondorf. Seeing Impa and Uncle Gudric approaching from the rear made him all too aware of his mistake. He was perhaps the one ace in the hole in this fight and he'd manage to remove himself at the start, leaving Zelda and Ganondorf alone.

As seconds passed in slow motion, Link watched Ganondorf carefully. He had been clear when Zelda first proposed her plan: no one dies. They weren't traitors and he intended to ensure the crown could hold nothing else against them. As the armed guards closed in, Link saw a flicker of pleasure cross Ganaondorf's face before he raised his sword high and released a mighty battle cry.

For once, Link was frozen. It was a roar no being in Hyrule could make. A sonic wave of fear speared every warrior, including Impa. It echoed as though they were sandwiched between the high walls of the nearby canyon instead of standing in the open expanse of the meadow. Every prick of fear in the enemies' hearts enraged Ganondorf in a fury that was all the more petrifying. Link could see it in his eyes. A monster. He was going to strike. He was going to kill.

Link launched forward reaching top speed in mere steps. He saw Ganondorf charging towards the enemy and was able to determine Ganondorf's target. Despite his speed, he could not stop Ganondorf's mighty sword from piercing the soldier. "No!" he yelled as he made a beeline for Ganondorf. In his own rage, he managed to surprise him as he leapt toward his sword bearing arm and twisted the weapon free.

"What are you doing?!" roared Ganondorf.

"No killing! You swore!" seethed Link.

"I will not let us all die at the hands of these murderers and thieves!"

Link ignored him and scrambled instead to the wounded soldier who had fallen the ground. He had been stabbed clean through the torso and was shuddering violently within the throes of death. "No, no, no," stuttered Link. In desperation he put all his weight on the bleeding wound.

"I'll finally get to see the goddesses," murmured the soldier. Only then did Link recognized him. Lance, his old cadet buddy. He could see the blue tunic peeking through the mail that failed to stop the deadly blade. "Think they'll take to a guy like me?"

"They'll have to wait." Link look up at others and yelled, "Help me! Someone help me stop the bleeding!" There would be no help. Ganondorf was being held down by ten men. Zelda was already in the tight grip of Impa.

Marching toward him was Borrix. "Get off him, traitor!" Borrix yelled, and he shoved Link away.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Link replied. Several soldiers seized him, preventing his effort to return the fallen soldier. "No!" Link cried. "Lemme go!"

He fumed at Ganondorf. "I said no killing!"

"It was us or them," said Ganondorf. He was still angry, but the former rage had subsided.

"You mean it was _you_ or them."

As the soldiers worked to bind Link's arms with cord, he watched with regret as Lance's body ceased all movement. Lance and Link weren't friends, but the pain of losing a brother in arms—even if the world thinks you're a traitor—cuts deeply. Link felt the heavy burden of loss once again. His father. His fairy. And now the trust of his brethren. He looked at Zelda. She was the only thing he had left, and she wasn't even his to lose.

He'd failed her.

No. That was a lie. He looked at Ganondorf.

Hatred boiled up until it spewed forth in a simmering remark. "No wonder the king locked you up!"

* * *

Naboroo lie on her back, letting her thoughts and emotion soar up to the blue sky. She was still rather upset at being left behind, and had been letting her wounded pride get the better of her: wondering whether or not Aveil's refusal to let her go was some kind of punishment for getting caught during the palace raid. When thoughts like that consumed her, she came to her private little perch atop the palace to escape them.

It was a good place to think, which she admittedly did a little too often. She had the passion and spirit of a Gerudo, but she rarely agreed with her mother's longsuffering tactics. If it were up to her, she would have stormed the castle years ago. She fancied herself a woman of action. She wasn't stupid by any means. She didn't rush headlong into trouble, but she didn't wait for stars to align either. She didn't like leaving choices hanging there unmade, so she often just made her own.

Her actions led her into places that would make her mother's blood boil hotter than the Lanaryu Desert springs. She snuck out on a regular basis during her youth, which was not unheard of amongst her people. It was believed that children do best when they venture out on their own. It is typically assumed the children venture into the edges of the desert or higher into the mountains to sneak a peek and the dangerous rock people. She went farther than any child dared go. She'd seen more of Hyrule than her mother dreamed.

Her secret adventures would have been enough for her. She would have even been content to die during the ambush to save Ganondorf. Then she met Link. She had met many brave men, but their courage was usually just bravado. Link fought like he had nothing to lose, just like she did. She found the more she thought about him, the more she admired him, which troubled her slightly. Was she attracted to him? She had always thought of men as nothing more than brutes to be defeated.

She decided that she just admired him as a warrior. He impressed her with his skill, and he deserved to be well regarded. She would have liked to fight beside him, but she was satisfied that he was out there helping Ganondorf save her people. He was taking action while she was sitting here watching clouds.

"Help!"

The cry startled her and she made her way to the edge of the palace roof to get a clear view of the square. She couldn't see any commotion.

"Not there! Here!"

She turned around and jumped at the sight of a fairy two inches from her face.

"They're in trouble!"

Naboroo suddenly understood the context. This was the fairy that had been hanging out with Link during their trip here. "I knew it," she exclaimed. "I knew just the three of them wouldn't be enough." She started to head back into the palace. "I'll inform my mother. We'll get some fighters together and head out immediately."

"Right," said the fairy, "but no killing!"

Naboroo stopped short. "Excuse me?"

"Link told them, 'No killing.'"

"You mean to tell me that three people, only one of which has any training in battle, faced a royal army with the goal of not killing? If they're not dead then they should be hung for stupidity!"

"Hey!" exclaimed the sprite. "Link needs your help. They've all been captured and are being taken back to Hyrule castle now. You have to stop them."

"Right, without killing."  
"Exactly," said the fairy.

"I can't tell a bunch of Gerudo to not kill Hylians who are dragging their beloved king back to the tyrant that nearly destroyed our people."

"Then think of something."

 _That's easy to say_ , she thought. Yet, an idea sprung like trap in her mind. There was a possibility. Her life of secret adventures had made her some very special contacts. Perhaps she could call in a favor. "How fast can you fly?"

* * *

Zelda watched the fire flicker in the night sky, her hands and feet tightly bound while she rested her back against a familiar oak tree. This was where she first met Aveil, back when she seemed more sadistic and less desperate to save her people. Most of the soldiers were sleeping, but Impa, Leuitenant Gudric, and a guard named Borrix were awake. Borrix was circling the tree as though on a long tether keeping a fierce lookout. It was clear he was friends with the soldier Ganondorf killed, and he made it clear with every stabbing glare he shot at Link.

Her heart was heavy with grief. She didn't know the fallen soldier. She took ownership of his death though Link had no problem putting the blame squarely on Ganondorf. Maybe she should have surrendered. She had gotten so caught up in saving the Gerudo that she put her own people—the people under her charge—at mortal risk.

Her grief did not stop there. She looked over at Ganondorf, who was bound in enough rope to tie down a raging Goron. They were afraid of him. She was afraid of him, and she felt as though the friend she grew up with was drifting away. She remembered her dream and how he turned his back on her. First the boy in green and now this. Was her dream more than mere fancy? Was it some kind of premonition?

She looked at Link, who seemed unusually resigned. For the last few days of travel he didn't talk or argue. He looked so defeated. As a matter of fact, it was a quiet trip. Impa didn't interrogate them or berate them. She merely gave orders now and then. As if on cue, Impa left her seat from the other side of the fire and sat on the ground facing the three of them.

"My princess," she said. "Please, tell me."

Zelda hesitated before asking, "Tell you what?"

"Just," Impa sighed. "Just, tell me what you think I need to know before I take you to your father."

Was this a trick, or was Impa expressing doubt? "What will you do if I tell you?"

"It depends."

Zelda looked at her friends. Their faces told her the decision to reveal their plan was hers. She wanted to trust Impa so badly, but she was so duty bound. She decided to start vague. "We were setting out to help restore the Gerudo."

Impa thought about this a moment. "I didn't know they were in need of saving."

Zelda explained the relationship between Ganondorf and his people as it had been explained to her by Aveil, emphasizing the part about how his return is too late.

"What," asked Impa, "makes you think she was telling the truth?"

"I couldn't say, but I trust her."

"You trust the person that orchestrated your kidnapping?"

"I trust the person that could have used me for leverage but instead let me go and asked for my help."

"She lied. The Gerudo have no spiritual bond."

"How do you know this?"

"It would have been known to the world, my princess."

"Perhaps it is known to some."

"Like who?"

Zelda decided to let her in a little more of their plan. "The Sheikah."

Impa smiled. "I am Sheikah."

"Yes, but you are far from home. Besides, Sheikah only know what they need to know to accomplish their duties. Perhaps it wasn't necessary for you to know such Gerudo lore."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"Then don't take me to my father," Zelda pleaded. "Take us to your homeland. That was where we were heading, if only to learn if what we were doing is even possible. If we were wrong, then you take us home."

"And if you are right."

"Then you help us."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you always do what is right."

Link watched Zelda's masterful skills of diplomacy, and thought it was going to work. For the first time since their capture, he felt a twinge of hope. He felt a fire beginning to spark to life, a fire he lost when Lance died. He had given up, but maybe he had given up too soon. Maybe Impa would be their savior.

Impa said nothing for a long while. Finally, she stood and said, "My princess, I cannot put my faith in an inexperienced girl and a Gerudo matriarch bent on our destruction." She turned to resume her spot on the opposite side of the fire.

Link blurted, "You coward!"

Impa stopped and faced him. "Excuse me?"

He did not back down. "You heard me. You're so caught up in your duty you're too afraid to see the king for what he's become."

"Oh yes, traitor, I am afraid. I fear that letting the three of you run around saving the world is more than likely going to be its ruin. I fear the ramifications of letting three angry teenagers decide they know better. I fear lots of things, but I do not fear my king and I certainly do not fear you."

Impa made a move for Link, and he braced himself for her strike. She made it one step before slapped her neck in pain. "Ouch!" she exclaimed. She dropped unconscious to the ground in a heavy thud, and in the firelight he could see a dart protruding from her neck.

Uncle Gudric slumped to the ground next, followed by one guard after another. Borrix was the last to hit the ground. A figure emerged from shadows. A tall, slender man in sleek blue garments with black trim. A ragged white tunic hung over his athletic frame, an unmistakable symbol roughly painted in red upon it. An eye with triangles for eyelashes and a single large tear beneath.

His face was hidden beneath white cloth. Only his eyes could be seen and a tuft of blonde hair that peaked out beneath a makeshift cap of the same tattered white material. Link bristled at the sight of the man that killed his father. Sheik.


	12. Reluctant Allies

Reluctant Allies

Link had no room for gratitude. As soon as the mysterious man infamously known as Sheik cut his bindings, he lunged. Somehow, Sheik managed to twist out of the way and used momentum to drop Link to the ground. Okay, so he was ready for that one.

As Link got his feet, Sheik went about his business of freeing Zelda and Ganondorf as if Link's assault didn't just happen. He stomped over to Gudric, snoring in his drugged unconsciousness, and drew his uncle's sword from its sheath. It was a fine blade, better than the scrap metal the Gerudo had given him. Gripping it firmly, he trudged over to Shiek as Ganondorf's cords were cut free.

Without a word of warning he swung his sword angrily in a high arch, as though to cut the man clean in half. Sheik stepped aside and the sword hit the dirt. Angrily, Link launched into a flurry of attacks, but each swing and thrust of his sword caught only air as the agile man dodged left and right with ease.

"Stop!" yelled Zelda.

Link held fast and glared at the man. "Why are you here?!"

The man spoke surprisingly clearly through the mask. "My presence should be quite obvious given that all but the three of you are unconscious and you are now free to do what you wish, even if it means attacking your rescuer."

"I'd rather rot in the castle dungeons than be rescued by the likes of you."

"I did as was requested by the fairy, so do what you like with your freedom."

"Fairy?" asked Link. "Navi?" Link's eyes darted around looking for her. "Where is she?"

"Couldn't say. She asked a favor of me: to rescue the three of you, but she refused to come along."

"And you just run around doing what fairies ask of you?" asked Link suspiciously.

Ignoring Link's question, Sheik spoke to Zelda, "Gather your gear and your horses. Pack light and travel swiftly." He knelt and touched Impa. "This Sheikah is very resilient and cunning. She will awaken soon and be upon you before you know it."

Link wondered if he knew Impa or if he just held all Sheikah in such high esteem.

The man looked up. "Go!" He slunk into the shadows. Link made out several other shapes running off into the night, some big, some small. Link wondered what kind of misfits would join a rogue like Sheik. Then again, Link was a misfit himself.

* * *

The light of early dawn was just breaking over the horizon when Impa slowly began to open her eyes. She blearily began to move, and as she did so, a sharp pain in her neck forced her face into a wince. She reached to her nape and plucked out the culprit and examined it. A small dart delivered by blowgun filled with a sleeping agent.

She stared at it for a while as her mind slowly regained its function. She had seen this dart many times before: Sheik. Many would-be criminals tried their hand at nonlethal darts like these, but they rarely worked as desired. They either did nothing but inconvenience the target with a little neck pain or they would simply kill the victim outright. Sleeping darts were difficult to make. The Shiekah had been using them effectively for centuries.

Sheik. It was a slap in the face of her people. Impa never could decide if he really was Sheikah or if he just impersonated one out of sheer spite. Either option sickened her.

She slowly got to her feet, shaking off the dart's effects. She looked at the tree. The ropes that had bound her prey were predictably in shambles. Her men's horses were gone; Sheik had freed them. She wondered how he managed to get involved in this. Did the Gerudo send him, or did he have his own agenda?

She made her way to her lieutenant and shook him awake. It took him a while, but he managed to push through the daze after plucking out his own dart. "What in the blazes?" he said.

"Sleeping darts. The prisoners are gone."  
"Who did this?"

"Sheik."

"Sheik? Why in the name o' the Goddesses would he—"

"I don't know." She grabbed her things resting near the smoking embers of last night's fire and began packing supplies into a sack. "I need you to wake the men and get them back to the castle safely. You'll have to report to the king."

"Ya goin' alone? On foot?"

Impa put her things into the saddle bags saying, "No choice, and I certainly can't catch up with an entire regiment marching at my heels. There's a village not too far from here. I can secure a horse. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll find one of ours grazing on the way. Just make sure you get back to the king."

"Ah, great. Nothin' more lively than bein' the messenger. The king'll have a fit."

"No doubt," she stated unconcernedly as she packed.

"What do I tell him?"

"Tell him I will bring back everything he lost, and perhaps more." Impa slung her sack over her shoulder and started toward a place she dreaded seeing most. Home.

* * *

Ganondorf's horse walked easily along the road. It had been a long three day journey of silence, save for a few necessary words here and there when stopping for rest and supplies. It was just as well. He didn't want to talk anyway.

Zelda's horse stepped alongside his while Link rode ahead on the narrow road. She had stayed by his side during the journey never saying more than a cordial word or two, though he sensed more than once that she wanted to talk about what happened at the canyon. How could he explain it when he couldn't explain it to himself? He knew it would frighten her more to hear that it just came out of him swift and sudden, like cursing when you stub your toe.

He kept telling himself that silence was better. Perhaps later he would show them that he was still on their side, even if he didn't agree with their strict pacifism. But the quiet ate at him more and more each day. She was his best friend, and he longed to return to the days they spent bantering and dreaming. So, with great pain, he decided to address it.

"So," he said carefully, "let's talk about it." She was going to ask why he had done it, and he began formulating an answer that would spin it in the best light.

"Can I trust you?"

Ganondorf hesitated, unprepared for a question even more direct, even more difficult to answer. Truthfully, he didn't trust himself lately.

"Yes," he lied.

She looked him in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he said sincerely. That was very true.

"Do you trust him?" she asked with a nod towards Link.

"No," he said honestly.

"Then you do not trust me," she said flatly, and she nudged her horse to catch up with Link leaving him there to think about her stinging words. He could see her talking to him, and moments later Link slowed his horse until he and Ganondorf were traveling in a pair.

"Just got the 'Do you trust me' test," said Link.

Ganondorf nodded his understanding.

"Didn't pass," he added, as though Ganondorf didn't get the drift.

"It's no secret," Ganondorf said dryly.

"True," replied Link. "Truth is, I think you're dangerous."

"I think you're soft." Ganondorf watched Link's reaction, but if Link's ego felt bruised, it wasn't showing.

"Fair enough," said Link. Thoughtfully, he continued, "The guy you killed, his name was Lance."

"If you want remorse, I—"

"No, no. Lance wasn't a great soldier. We weren't close or anything, but we were brothers in arms. I trained with him day and night for most of life. At first, I thought I was upset because he was my friend, but I think it's because I am only now beginning to realize what's at stake here."

"What's that?"

"Power."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Sure. The power of the realm. The king is losing control in the most crushing way possible: his daughter. She's making her own decisions, like a Queen really, but he's not ready to give up control. I had this stupid idea that Impa or the king would understand what we're doing and just go along with it."

"No chance of that."

"Yeah," agreed Link. "I'm coming around to that reality."

"So, does that mean you trust me now?"

Link paused. "I trust that Zelda sees something in you I don't. That'll have to do for now."

Ganondorf pondered Link's precisely worded answered. "Likewise" he said at last.

"I know one thing for sure: we're on the right side of this battle, and no battle is won without teamwork. We don't fully trust each other, but if we can trust Zelda, then let's agree to follow her lead."

Ganondorf found his proposal annoying, since it just so happened that Zelda's last orders coincided with Link's plans. Still, he had to play nice. It wasn't like he could control the power inside him anyway. Better to play along. Link was right, he couldn't fight this battle alone. He needed both of them.

"Agreed."

* * *

Link slept fitfully, images of his father's murderer intruding into every dream. He forced himself to wake, and as he did so, he leaned over to check on Navi, who still wasn't there. Had she really sent that horrible man to save them? Didn't she know who he was?

Dawn had just broken. He stretched and yawned, glancing at the smoky remains of their campfire. Ganondorf was buried deep in his sleeping pack, the bundle rising and falling with each snore. Zelda slept much more quietly. He'd give them another hour or so to rest before rousing them for their final day of travel. It wasn't until he rose from his bed that he noticed Impa lying still and asleep on his other side.

Link instantly scrambled for his sword, which he kept with his gear next to him. Just as he found the hilt, he heard her speak.

"What are going to do," she said, "kill me?"

He paused. Without looking back he said, "I mean to defend myself."

"I arrived hours ago," she argued. "If I wanted to hurt you, I could have done so without you ever knowing."

True. Link sighed, released the sword, and faced her. "Pretty bold, sleeping with the enemy."

"I've been riding nonstop for several days to catch up with you. I needed the rest."

Riding? Link looked up and only now noticed a fourth horse standing still with its eyes closed. "So, what now?" Link asked. "You think you can just show up by yourself and we'll just come quietly?"

"No. I mean to join you."

Link glanced at her with suspicion. "You're going to help us? Just like that?"

"I'm going to do my primary duty of protecting Zelda, just like you have sworn to do. Our goals are more aligned than you give credit."

"Aligned? I think you and I have very different ideas of what it means to protect her."

"Perhaps," she said stoically. "Lucky for you, I am outnumbered."

"For now," Link retorted. He got up and nudged Zelda awake gently. As she came to, he let her know the situation.

"Good morning, Impa," said Zelda rather calmly through a morning yawn.

"Good morning, my princess," Impa replied.

It was time to wake Ganondorf, which Link did not look forward to. As he stirred awake, Link braced himself for the reaction. To no one's surprised, when Link gave him a heads up regarding Impa's presence, he leaped from his bag and searched frantically for his sword just as Link had done.

Link tried to calm him. "It's okay! She can't stop us. We're in control here."

"Ganondorf, please listen," echoed Zelda.

Ganondorf ignored them and continued to dig for his weapon within his gear.

Link spoke again hoping to appeal to an earlier promise. "We said we'd trust Zelda, remember? Look, she's not freaking out. Neither am I. It's three of us and one of her."

Ganondorf stopped, frustration scrawled on face. "How do we know there isn't an army of men waiting to ambush us?"

"Because," Zelda said soothingly, "an army can't move so swiftly or so quietly as Impa has done."

Ganondorf cursed and threw his gear to the ground. He glared at Impa. "I trust Zelda, not you." He said to her.

"I don't trust her either," Zelda assured him. "That is why she will accompany us as our prisoner."

Link grinned. For once, the three of them agreed on something.

* * *

Impa gently guided her mare as the party moved at an unhurried gait. Link had fastened her wrists with rope, cleverly tying the knots such that she could not wrench her hands free yet she had enough slack between her arms to still manage the reigns.

Zelda and Ganondorf rode side-by-side up ahead. Link was at her side playing the proud prison guard. She could pretend too. If being a prisoner lowered their defenses, so be it. She did not speak all day, waiting only for others to speak first. It had a double effect of both sustaining the illusion of capture yet maintaining her pride and control over the situation. Silence is powerful.

"So, captain," spoke Link.

"I am not your captain."

"Right," he said, "you mentioned that. So, why are you going along with all this?"

"I am your prisoner," she replied.

Link smirked. "Anyone who chooses to be a prisoner is not really one at all. What's your angle? You keeping an eye on us?"

"Should I?"

"You know, you haven't even once tried to hear us out."

"I've heard enough."

"Have you? You know Zelda more than anyone. You know she's smarter than half the people in this kingdom twice her age. You can't give her one minute to make a case?"

Sudden emotion stirred with her. "A case based on limited experience and knowledge, and don't ever accuse me of not giving anyone the credit they deserve. When I say I have heard enough, it means I know more about this situation than all three of you."

Link had that defiant look in his eyes again, the same look he had the day he charged into the burning stables. "Go ahead, enlighten me."

Impa took a deep breath to suppress her rising anger. "You wouldn't listen. You think I am too blinded by my loyalty to the crown so are too quick to dismiss my words."

"I'm loyal too, you know."

"To the crown?" Impa asked incredulously.

"To the Princess."  
Impa couldn't suppress a laugh. "Spare me, boy. Do not confuse devotion with infatuation. You aren't serving anyone but yourself."

Link went quiet, so she was right.

"So," she said steering the conversation elsewhere, "what is your plan?"

"You know the gist of it. We're heading to the Sheikah."

"That's it?"

"Well, it's not really my plan. It's _a_ plan. My plan involved returning her to the King and getting a pardon. Her plan is a bit more, well, ambitious."

Impa looked at him with penetrating eyes. "Are you not loyal to the princess?"

"I am," replied Link indignantly.

"Loyalty is more than a sigil, more than a mere declaration of fealty. True loyalty is making your master's thoughts your thoughts. If you are loyal to her, then her plan _is_ your plan. Your failure to understand true loyalty is why you are marked a traitor."

Link said nothing for the rest of the trip. Her last words had clearly cut him deeply.

As evening approached the Sheikah village came into view. Devoid of all pretense, it was homely and practical. No great city gates awaited them, no guards stood watch, and no magnificent palace towered above the citizenry. Only one Sheikah male in ornate robes stood before the tiny town to greet them.

Once they dismounted, Zelda spoke diplomatically, "Good morning, I am—"

"Princess Zelda," said the man as he bowed reverently. "My name is Knowl and I am the elder of our people."

"It is an honor," replied Zelda who bowed respectfully in return.

"News of your kidnapping seemed to have been exaggerated," he said playfully.

"I fared better than expected. The roles have now been reversed," she said with a glance at Impa.

Knowl stepped forward to face Impa. She watched his eyes, which glanced at the ropes around her wrists. "You have come here not as an ally?" he asked.

"No, Elder, I have not." Impa bowed respectfully.

"Hmm, I doubt that very much. Too easily captured for one so cunning."

Knowl then moved to Ganondorf. "A life marked by tragedy. One wonders if your purpose here is noble."

Ganondorf straightened his posture and said, "I just want to help my people. That's all that matters."  
"Yes, a noble goal, but it's the means that concern me." He then moved to face Link. "Ah, the warrior who fears nothing, not even a damaged reputation."

"I fear for the safety of my princess," replied Link. Link glared ever so briefly at Impa as he said it.

"Yes, the princess is of great concern to you, though I do not think fear is the motivation." Knowl faced Zelda. "Princess, you seek a great treasure."

Zelda's eyes could not conceal her surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because," replied Knowl serenely, "a lonely king predicted our meeting nearly a thousand years ago."


	13. Vault of Valor

Vault of Valor

King Harkinian threw his goblet across the dining hall, forcing Lieutenant Gudric to duck out of the line of fire. He was only the messenger, but messengers often made for excellent stress relief. He knew the news would be bad when his watchmen reported the return of his royal army without its captain. Still, hearing it made it final, and the finality incited a deep rage.

Everything was falling apart. Fate was getting the better of him despite his best efforts at resistance. As much as he loved his precious Zelda, he boiled with regret at her name. He was blinded by love, that's why he named her according to that accursed prophecy. Why did he let fate win? Fate always won. The Goddesses always won. It was time to end that trend for good.

Taking a calming breath, he addressed his nervous Lieutenant. "So, this is supposed to be a good thing?"

"Yes, yer highness. The captain made it clear that she needed to be close. Said she was close to gettin' somethin' you wanted. She didn't tell me what, but she said ya would know. Said she might even get two of 'em."

The king relaxed a bit at this. Was this really good news? The Goddesses always seemed to trick him with good news. Could he even trust his captain anymore? Maybe she was a tool of the Goddesses now. Of course she was. Everyone is their toy. Not him, though. He would not let even good news jade him. Not this time.

It was time to call in a favor. "Lieutenant, I need you to deliver another message."

* * *

Knowl carefully placed an age-old book on the table facing the ragtag visitors. "The lonely king wasn't always a ruler. Fate was thrust upon him. He recounted his tale in this book and left it in the safe keeping of the Sheikah. In it, he speaks of a great power that all men seek. He even sought it himself, to his own regret."

He paused to allow others to speak. The unwise always wanted to speak when they should be listening. Impa began by asking, "Does King Harkinian know about this book?"

Knowl smiled. Unwise people always liked to ask questions they already knew the answers to. After a few seconds silence, Impa nodded in understanding. When no one else spoke, he continued.

"He began as a simple farm boy who enjoyed a good day's labor in the warmth of the sun. He did not desire glory or seek adventure, but they found him nonetheless. When he was young, he was drawn inexplicably to serve the crown. There he met a beautiful princess and fell instantly in love."

He paused again to watch Link shift in his seat. Zelda seemed oblivious to the parallel. He continued, "The princess eventually fancied the boy, but their love could not be for the kingdom of Hyrule came under siege by a wicked man bent on taking the crown for himself. The war was long suffering, so the boy and the princess decided to seek the great power. They hoped to end the war with a whisper of a wish."

"The Triforce," said Zelda. "But they didn't get to it in time, did they?"

"Oh, they did," Knowl continued. "They just so happened to lead the evil man right to it. He overpowered them and took the Triforce for himself."

"So he got his wish?" asked Ganondorf, a tinge of excitement in his voice.

"No," replied Knowl, and Ganondorf looked slightly disappointed. "The Triforce only grants the wish to one whose heart reflects the Goddesses themselves in perfect harmony. Power must be tempered by wisdom. Wisdom must be carried out with courage. Courage has no reach without power."

"Something must have happened," said Zelda, "even if the evil one didn't get his wish. You said the lonely king regretted seeking the power."

"Indeed, every promise of blessing carries a warning of curse. When touched with an unbalanced heart, the subject is given only one of the three pieces of the Triforce according their heart's greatest desire. The evil one desired power alone, so power he received. The remaining two pieces were given to those souls whom the Goddesses regarded with fondness. The Triforce of Courage went to the farm boy and the Triforce of Wisdom was bestowed upon the princess he adored. As they received their heavenly gifts, the Goddesses transported them away from the evil one, for they knew his heart would not be contented with merely the Triforce of Power."

"That doesn't make any sense," interjected Link. "I mean, he wanted power and got it. What good would courage and wisdom do?"

"The power gave him abilities beyond common man, but he was still just a man. All quest for power is a quest for godhood. He wanted more than control; he wanted exaltation. He was cheated from what he felt belonged to him, and he would stop at nothing to realize his prize. He pursued the farm boy and girl for years, ravaging the realm of Hyrule in the process."

"So," asked Link, "even though they had pieces of the Triforce, they could be killed?"

"Each piece of the Trifoce grants its bearer some limited form of immortality. Their divine nature allegedly sustains the host even in the face of grave injury, but the essence of the Triforce can also be forcibly driven out. This requires immense power to accomplish, something the evil one already had."

"He had the Triforce of Power," commented Zelda.

"Yes. He eventually captured the princess and extracted the Triforce of Wisdom. Upon hearing of her peril, the boy took up arms against the evil one and emerged the victor."

"But, how?" asked Ganondorf. "What power did the boy have that would defeat both the Triforce of Power and Wisdom?"

"That, I am afraid, is a story for another time. Why discuss the solution to a problem that is not yet present? The question at hand is this: are you seeking the Triforce?"

"Yes," said Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf in unison.

"Good."

"Good?" piped up Impa. "You're going to let them forge ahead on a quest already known to unleash apocalypse?"

"I am not going to just let them. I am going to help them."

"What?! Why?!"

"The Sheikah do not resist the fate of the Goddesses."

"But," argued Impa, "there's a fine line between facing your fate and helping it along. How do you even know these three are the ones meant to seek it?"

Knowl smiled at Impa. Too many years away from home made her strong headed. "Because," he replied as he opened the ancient book, "it is always these three."

He carefully turned a brittle page revealing an illustration of the farm boy, the princess, and the evil one. They were the spitting image of Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf.

Impa asked, "What do you mean always?"

"It is called 'the cycle,' and it happens every one thousand years. It is always these three, it always involves the Triforce, and it always ends in war."

* * *

Link savored a mouthful of bread. The Sheikah meal had been excellent and refreshing after their long journey of eating nothing but meager rations, yet the food settled uneasily. No one had spoken during the meal, and Link was sure they were all thinking the same thing.

Ganondorf was focusing at his plate, apparently trying hard to avoid eye contact. Why not? He was the evil one in the story, the one that kills Zelda. He felt more justified than ever in not trusting the monster he was seeing emerge in that man. Zelda had to see it too.

Finally, he had to break the silence. "Maybe this is a mistake."

They all looked up. "You do not wish to save the Gerudo?" asked Knowl.

"That's not what I mean," said Link annoyed at Knowl's insinuation. "I mean, maybe we shouldn't go for the Triforce. You all heard the story."

"I heard _a_ story," replied Zelda.

He was a bit disappointed she disagreed, but he pressed on. "Come on, princess. You saw the picture. It was a pretty detailed story involving three people exactly like us."

"Yes," she responded, "but _not_ us."

Link was getting rather heated so bit into his bread angrily to help keep his mouth shut.

"Zelda," interjected Impa. "What makes you think you are different? What makes you think you can stop an endless cycle demanded by the Goddesses themselves?"

"Because I know what the others did wrong."

Link stopped chewing. He noticed even Knowl had a look of surprise on his face.

She continued, "The original three made the mistake of thinking that only one of them had what it takes to wield the Triforce. The secret is knowing that none of us are worthy alone."

"Interesting," said Knowl. "So, instead of just one of you taking the Triforce—"

"All three of us will take it," finished Ganondorf.

Link was still skeptical, "So, we just touch it at the same time or something?"

"Something like that," said Zelda. "I'm not as strong and courageous as the two of you, but I have been told many times I am wise beyond my years. That is my strength. Ganondorf has exhibited great power, even if it is has gotten the better of him, and you, Link, have more courage than the entire Royal Army."

Her compliment helped to cool his blood a little, and she was making an interesting point. Still, there was one thing missing from the equation. "Trust," he said. "This is going to require a lot of trust."

"Indeed," said Knowl, "which is why her theory is so brilliant. The Goddesses are three, but they trust each other as they trust themselves. It only makes sense they would desire to see three people exhibit the same kind of trust to claim the Triforce. Individually, you have faults, but together you could very well be the Chosen One the mystics of ages past had always assumed was just one person."

"Can't blame them," said Link. "It's in the name: Chosen _One._ "

"True," said Knowl, "but the Goddesses are also one. Everything they do, they do as one."

Everyone fell silent, apparently giving the idea due consideration. Zelda he trusted, but Ganondorf? He was so hot headed, what if he freaked out and took the Triforce for himself and just started this mess all over again? It was too risky.

On the other hand, he couldn't forget Impa's words. _True loyalty is making your master's thoughts your thoughts. If you are loyal to her, then her plan is your plan._ "Zelda," he said at last, "you _are_ wise beyond your years. If this is your plan," he stole a side glance at Impa, "then it is my plan too."

Ganondorf spoke next. "I know I have done things that make you question my motives, but I only want to save my people. I here and now swear to you, as princess and my friend, that I will not seek power like the man in that dusty old book. Your plan is mine also."

Zelda smiled, very clearly pleased. She turned to Knowl and asked, "The way to the Trifoce, do you know it?"

"Sadly," replied Knowl, "I do not know where the Triforce is located. I only know of what the lonely king wrote in this book. So afraid was he of repeating the past, he would not dare speak of its location to any sole. He seemed to believe that the Goddesses would help the Chosen One find it."

"But, you do know something," she said. It wasn't a question.

"I know of a key, broken into three parts."

Link's ears perked up. Three keys, exactly as Aveil had said. Ganondorf's sword, Zelda's crown, and something else. Something for him? A cool weapon of his own maybe?

"Do you know anything about them?" asked Zelda. "Where they are?" Link noticed she was careful not to give away that they already had two of the three keys. Knowl seemed trustworthy enough, but it was wise to exercise caution in Impa's presence.

"I know everything about them, including their location. In fact, one of them is not far from here in an ancient temple we call the Vault of Valor."

"Valor," repeated Zelda thoughtfully. "Sounds like a temple to honor Farore?"

"Yes, princess. The bravest souls in Hyrule pilgrimage there to prove their courage."

Link smiled. "What is it? Like, a test?" Link liked tests.

"Yes."

"What do you get if you pass?"

"Courage."

Link furrowed his brow. "That's it? What about the key."

"Oh, you will get that too, if you desire, but only those worthy of Farore's prize may have it."

"So, how do you know someone else hasn't gotten it already?"

"Because, no one has ever come out."

Link paused. "So it's that kind of test."

"Yes."

Link grinned. He liked tests, especially the impossible ones.

* * *

Zelda dreamed the dream again. Everything happened exactly the same but with new meaning. Her father—the father she believed she knew—faded away and she was struck with how distant and almost nonexistent he seemed to her now. She did not cry for him this time. Her father was just a figure of her own imagination, and it was time to let go of childish fantasies.

Ganondorf, as before, turned his back on her and left the glade. The bond she had always felt was weaker now forcing her to acknowledge her growing doubt. Would he really share the Triforce as she was hoping, or was he going to take his own, darker path?

The boy in green, with the smile that filled her heart with affection, was Link. The feelings confused her for she felt nothing but benign friendship toward him in the world outside the dream. She touched him and watched with little surprise this time as he turned to dust and was carried away by the wind.

Once again the light of the fairy flickered out and the world around her melted away into a wasteland, overwhelming her with a sense of solitude. She began to cry, not because she was scared like last time, but because she felt the burden of responsibility. Somehow, she knew it was her fault the world and the people she loved was dead and gone. A tear landed on the cracked earth, seeping rapidly into the thirsty dirt. Instantly, the hard clay turned to rich, dark soil and a tiny green stalk emerged stretching for the morning sun.

Zelda was awakened by a young Sheikah girl and made to prepare for the journey to the Vault of Valor. The morning meal was satisfying and pleasant. To her relief, Link and Ganondorf were not only cordial with each other, but they even joked with one another. Was trust building between them after all? She watched Link closely. There was not a trace of affection toward him like in her dream, but there was a thread of sadness. _No one has ever come out._ She felt the desolation of the dream weigh on her as she was overcome with the notion that she could very well be sending him to die. What happens in the vault? Do those that fail turn to dust?

The temple was not far for they reached it by late afternoon. According to Knowl, the giant oak doors were guarded day and night by Sheikah warriors. It was considered a high honor. Link secured the his sword—the one he'd taken from one of Impa's Royal Guards—by sheathing it through his belt. After tucking in his slingshot alongside it, he declare himself ready.

The guards opened the door and he walked in alone without hesitation. The doors closed slowly behind him and she thought she saw a tiny streak of blue light a split second before the doors slammed closed with a thud.


	14. Tests

Tests

The dusty, stale smell of the ancient, cracked stone filled Link's nostrils while the final echoes of the doors closing made their way down the short corridor chamber where he now stood and eventually left him in utter silence as they dispersed in a larger chamber up ahead. Every breath seem a shout, but thankfully his sight was not so deprived. Torches lined the walls and amply lit the path forward, and he wondered who kept them burning.

He took a deep, loud breath and studied his surroundings as he carefully stepped forward. Old jars and pots in various states of damage here and there along the walls indicated the temple had once bustled with activity. The traces of human activity only emphasized the lack of it now.

Link entered the main room. It was perfectly square with a ceiling that vaulted upwards. On the opposite wall was a formidable door with some adornments he couldn't make out from a distance. To his right was an arched recess; to his left was a wall. The floor was the only interesting element, showing off a two toned marble pattern. White marble had been used to fashion a perfect circle. Black marble formed into glyphs were inset along the circle's perimeter making Link wish he could read it. Three black marble triangles adorned the center positioned such that they created one triangle out of three.

Three in one. The goddesses. Link understood right away that it was a symbol of the Triforce. He examined the triangles more closely. They were not large. He judged each triangle as having roughly a breadth no greater than that of his chest. The black marble was not flush with the white, it was recessed slightly.

Link went to the door to examine it as well. More of the unrecognizable writing circled the perimeter, this time in painstakingly shaped brass. Above the door was a single gray marble triangle with a symbol: a small circle with consecutive crescent shapes emerging from it. He found himself wishing Zelda were with him. She would probably understand what all of this meant.

Link pushed the door but it would not budge. Of course. It wouldn't be much of a trial if it were easy. Link looked around for some kind of lever, but nothing obvious caught his attention. He decided to check out the wall with the arched recess. It was just a wall as far as he could tell. The recess was made from the same stone as the rest of the temple. Nevertheless he gave it a hefty push. Nothing. After a few more tries, he leaned his back against it and examined the opposite wall.

The other wall was even less likely to prove useful. It was just a wall. All the same, he went over and ran his hands along it hoping to discover a loose brick concealing a handy switch to end this tortuous puzzle. He liked tests. He did not like puzzles. After a few minutes of finding nothing, he let out a curse as he kicked the wall in frustration.

"Yeah, kick it. That'll solve all your problems."

Link was so startled out of this wits he stumbled backwards and brought his posterior hard to the ground.

Navi fluttered in front of his face. "Boy, if you scare this easily, there's not a chance in Hyrule you'll get through this place."

Link swelled with joy at the sight of her, and he smiled from ear to ear. "I am so glad to see you. I thought you'd left for good."

"Oh, don't get all sappy on me. I just needed to teach you a lesson."

Link got to his feet. "I'd hug you so hard right now if it wouldn't kill you."

"What makes you think I want a hug, huh?"

"It would be for me, not for you."

"Oh, I see. Just using me."

"Missing you," Link said sincerely.

Navi blushed in purple-pink light. He took that as a sign of reconciliation. "Well, this will be a short reunion if we don't figure this room out."

Navi sighed. "What would you do without me?" With that, she zipped across the room and somehow disappeared through the arched recess. As he followed he saw she had squeezed through a small crack in the wall. A second later she popped out her little glowing blue head and said, "It's a door. It's not a wall. Try lifting it."

Link looked down and saw there was a small gap at the bottom of the recess, enough to fit his fingers through. Squatting down, he gripped the wall firmly and pushed hard with his legs. The wall lifted, very slowly at first, but as it got higher he heard the sound of gears and chains, and the door sprung the rest of the way up without assistance.

"Brilliant, Navi," he said.

They walked the length of the hall leading to new chamber. As they neared, the rotten odor of decay grew increasingly apparent. "Yuck," exclaimed Navi, "what died?"

"Everyone," said Link as they entered. The large room had no furniture or doors, just stone from wall to wall, floor to ceiling, except for a pedestal at the far end with something on it he couldn't make out. The floor was covered with hundreds if not thousands of human remains: bones, scraps of armor, old weapons. Link presumed these were the previous hopefuls that never made it out alive. Did they all die in this room or were some of the remains brought here from somewhere else?

A portcullis slammed shut in the doorway behind, and Link knew things were about to get ugly. The sound of clattering bones began to echo as once still bones began to rattle and shake. Bone after bone began to slide and shimmy through the piles, finding other bones and meeting at the joint. Legs attached to feet, ribs found their spines, arms met hands, and skulls jangled about looking for their necks. It wasn't long before a full skeleton formed and forced itself wobbling to its feet. Then another and another until there were no remains left, only fifty or so skeletons standing about the room.

Link was taken back to a distant memory, of stories young boys shared. The older boys in the villages had loved to frighten the young ones, but Link had loved the tales. They elicited exhilaration, not fear, and the older boys would tire of telling them to him. It wasn't any fun if the little kids weren't scared. One story came back to haunt him now: the stalfos. A stalfos was a dead soldier trapped in the afterlife, doomed for all time to roam the world with only their bones. They had no stomach to stop the hunger and no heart to love; slaughter was their only satiation.

The animated skeletons scavenged for swords, axes, and clubs. A few of them sliced at the air, acclimating to the feel of their former weapons. Link drew his sword in preparation, and the sound of it caught their attention. They all moved at once, but not towards him. Instead, they created a formation in front of the pedestal at the opposite end of the room. _Guards_ , thought Link.

"What do we do? You can't fight them all," said Navi turning orange.

"No, I can't," said Link. No one could. In fact, this didn't seem like a test of courage at all. Even the bravest man has limits. He could maybe whittle away at them with his slingshot, but aggravating them might just send the whole hoard at him. He double checked the door behind him and observed the portcullis was still firmly in place. "So, I just fight them?"

He tightened the grip on his sword and took a step forward. The skeletal warriors twitched at his movement, ready for his attack, but they did not come for him. "Well," said Link, "this is it." He moved slowly toward the center stalfos, keeping a ready fighting stance along the way. When he reached melee range, he braced for an attack, but none came.

"I guess I get to swing first." Link tensed his muscles and began to trust his sword at the monster.

The sword pierced bone, knocking the stalfos back, and all at once the other enemies rushed in to attack. Link engaged the nearest one and quickly dodged its incoming axe, spun to his left, and gave the stalfos a horizontal chop to the midsection. To his delight, the bones smashed to pieces and dropped into a pile of bones.

With increased moral, Link engaged the next enemy, and dropped it like the first. Then the next, and the next. He found himself taking on two at once and was taken back in time to the joys of beating more than one cadet during training. Within seconds, both of them fell. Minutes and minutes passed as he engaged them, always mindful to ensure no more than two of them could attack. When the last one fell, he put his hands to his knees and gasped for air. He was utterly spent, but it didn't matter. He'd done it.

"Nice, huh?" he said to Navi panting.

She fluttered to him and gave him a tiny fairy hug on his neck. "I'm so sorry I left you. Please don't die here."

Link laughed. "Hey, I took care of this lot. How much worse can it get?"

It was then he heard the rattling. Just as before, the bones slid and shimmied until every single stalfos reemerged weapon in hand. As before, they moved into formation in front of the pedestal.

"Are you kidding me?!" Link exclaimed. "This just goes on forever?"

Link walked casually up to the center salfos, this time not bothering with the proper fencing stance. He got up so close to it he could smell its rot. He yelled it, "Round two? I'm ready! Come at me!"

The stalfos did not budge. Link considered this a moment, then he lifted his sword over his head. "I'm going to chop you in half, so you better do something!" The stalfos did not attack.

Link let the sword fall and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Navi.

"It all makes sense," he replied. "Fighting a hoard isn't about courage, it's about skill. The test is not about beating them, it's about _not_ beating them." He picked up his sword and sheathed it.

Navi gasped as he began to push his way through the formation.

The monsters did not strike; they only tried to frighten him, snapping and snarling. Link smiled and snapped back at one. Some of them brushed their weapons lightly against him hoping to break his resolve, but it was too easy now. He'd figured it out.

He reached the pedestal upon which lay a gray marble triangle. It had a symbol on it also, but not the same one as the triangle above the door in the previous room. This one had three small circles equidistant from each other with curved lines between them. The symbol meant nothing to him, but clearly he needed this artifact to progress, so he grabbed it.

The moment he touched it the skeletons crumbled to the ground, the clang of the tumbling metal weapons echoing through the room. The portcullis at the far end retracted into the ceiling.

"See?" he said casually to Navi as he walked back to the main chamber of the temple.

Navi turned red, caught up with him ,and began to punch his shoulder. "Don't you ever do that again!" she scolded.

"Do what?"

"Scare me like that!"

"Chin up, Little Sprite," he said playfully. "Have courage." It was good to have her back. Truth be told, having her around made courage a little easier.

Back in the main chamber, he knew instantly what to do. It was obvious the marble tile in his hand matched the recessed triangles in the floor, so he dropped it in place. It was a perfect fit. The tile sunk in with a click, and Link heard the sounds of machinery clunking and grinding. The bare wall on the left of the chamber split apart, each side retreating to reveal another passage.

"Time to get another one of these triangles, I suppose," he said has they made their way through the passage. The room was the same size and layout as the one with the stalfos, complete with a pedestal at the far end. To his relief, there were no bones upon the floor.

"This looks easy," quipped Navi.

"It's never that easy," Link commented. He took a step forward, and as he did so, the torches that lit the room snuffed out. He had never experienced such pure darkness. He waved his hand before his face and couldn't even tell if it was there at all. Even Navi's light was gone. "Navi? You there?"

"Yes," came her voice next to his ear. "I'm right here, no thanks to you." Her voice was icy.

"What you are on about now?"

"You sent me away, Link. Your best friend. You were ashamed of me, and you sent me away."

Link's heart sank. "I know. I'm sorry. I thought we were past this."

"Are we? How do I know it won't happen again? I can't trust you anymore."

"Nor should you," said another voice.

"Who's that?" asked Link as he felt around in the blackness. "Where are you?"

"Oh, come on, Link. Are you so into yourself you can't remember the fellow soldier you let die at the hands of that Gerudo monster?"

"Lance?" said Link breathlessly. "You're alive?"

"No!" exclaimed the voice. "No! I'm _not_ alive, thanks to you. How can you trust them over your comrades? Over your own people?"

Link winced at the pangs of guilt. "I'm sorry. I told him not to. He didn't listen."

"Oh, you told him not to," said Lance mockingly. "I guess that makes you so very innocent now."

"There is no innocence to be found in this boy," came another voice, deeper and more authoritative. It was King Harkinian. "He is a traitor. He cannot hide his guilt."

"I was only trying to help you," retorted Link, desperate for his understanding. "I thought if I could get the princess back, all would be forgiven."

"Forgiven?" laughed the King. "But you did not bring her to me, did you? Don't try to fool me, boy, with your deceit. You chose to be your own king and my sovereignty meant nothing to you."

"I just wanted to take action before it was too late."  
"Oh, but you did take action, didn't you. You waltzed brazenly into my home, attacked my men, stole my prisoners and my horses, and took them straight to my enemies. Those were actions indeed, the actions of a traitor."

"You're right. I should have thought it through. I'm sorry, but it's not too late to make this right."

"Some things," came a new voice, "are too late to fix." There was no mistaking this voice.

"Father?"

"You spent more time chasing fairies in the woods than you did at home, never concerned that one day I might not return."

"I know," said Link, and his throat swelled with emotion. "I'm sorry."

"We should have spent more time together. I could have taught you. I could have passed on my training, and you could have truly been my son."

Link fell to his knees. The voices took turns haunting him. When one voice became nothing more than a dull noise, another would take over. One by one they pointed out his failures, and after a while Link began to shake.

His body convulsed, but what sounded like sobs turned out to be the crescendo of laughter. He stood as he laughed harder and harder.

"What's so funny?" asked the voice of the king.

"You. All of you. You think I can be so easily humiliated? You are making a huge assumption."

"Oh, do tell us," said the mocking voice of Navi.

"That I'm ashamed of what I've done. Sure, I've made some bad decisions, but those were _my_ decisions. So, go ahead, mock away. I've done what I've done and there's no point looking back."

The torches in the room reignited one after another, the only voice being that of Navi. "Where were you?"

"Right here," said Link. "Where were you?"

"Right here? You just vanished."

"Interesting," said Link. "Looks like I passed." He went to the pedestal where another triangle awaited him. This one had three wavy lines that made him think of wind.

Back in the main chamber he placed the second triangle into the floor next to the first. The marble tile settled with a click, but nothing else happened.

"I need one more," he said thinking aloud.

"Look! What about that one?" asked Navi flying to the triangle above the main door. It was at least ten feet high and there didn't appear to be a way to climb to it, but it looked about the right size and color.

Link moved in to get a closer look. "Does it look loose or anything?" he asked Navi.

Navi zipped back and forth, tapping on it with her knuckles. She looked back at him waringly. "Well, don't expect _me_ to move it."

Link chuckled and removed his slingshot. "Let's give this a try." He took careful aim at the bottom right corner, drew the slingshot to its fullest, and let fly its missile. The deku nut hit it with such force that the triangle shifted.

"That worked!" exclaimed Navi. "It's poking out the other side a little. Hit it there again."

Link hit it in the same corner with precision several times, and eventually the triangle's weight shifted forward and the tile fell to the floor with a sickening crack. He winced, fearful he'd broken it, but was relieved to see it intact.

He placed it into the final slot on the floor. Gears and pulleys made their familiar mechanical noises and the mighty door opened. "Well, that wasn't so bad," said Link.

The door entered not into another chamber, but into another reality. There were no walls and no ceilings, just an endless sea of water as far as the eye could see. The sky was crystal clear blue with a noon sun that wasn't overbearingly hot, but the brightness of it made him wince as his eyes fought to adjust. He turned around, but instead of the door through which he came it was just more of the sea. It wasn't a normal ocean with waves and sandy shores. The water here was still as ice and so shallow he could walk freely. Some distance away was a small island with a lone tree.

"What is this place?" asked Navi to no one in particular.

"I dunno," said Link, also lost in the strangeness of it all.

The soft sound of music began, a pleasant melody. It was coming from the island. He walked toward it, and as its details came into view, he could see a figure leaning against it playing a wind instrument. An ocarina. It was an instrument that reminded him of home. Many of the village elders would pass the hours playing dozens of traditional tunes.

"Hello?" Link called cautiously.

There was no answer. The figure kept playing while Link kept moving forward. The figure's details emerged bit by bit. He was dressed in dark green and had a long tapered cap just like his. In fact, Link was sure it was a uniform. He was a cadet, but he still couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" Link asked again.

This time the figure stopped playing and gazed at the horizon beyond as if enjoying the scenery, clearly not interested in bothering with Link's trifling questions.

Link reached the edge of the island and stopped. "Who are you?" he asked again.

The figure stretched as though he'd just awoken from a long slumber, tossed the instrument he'd been playing aside like garbage, and drew a beautiful sword from a sheath at his back. The figure turned.

Link gasped, the answers to his questions plainly answered in this person's face. The skin was the color of dark ash, but the features were unmistakable. He was the spitting image of Link. The tunic was a dark shade of green, but it was just like his. His hair was jet black but hung in identical waves. His eyes were red but had Link's shape. He had his clothing, his hair, his face, his build, his height, everything. He was a darker, sinister looking Link with a much better weapon.

"I'm you," said the man with a wicked smile.


	15. The Final Key

The Final Key

Link drew his sword and chopped the air a few times to find its balance. He assumed a battle ready stance as the shadowy version of himself, this Dark Link, approached. Link was sure he could beat this; it was only an illusion like everything else in this temple.

"What should I do?" whispered Navi in his ear.

"Nothing," he whispered back. "This is my test. I can do this."

Navi scoffed.

Without hesitation, Dark Link brought a swift overhead swing in Link's direction. Clang! Link blocked it easily, and the sound of clashing swords echoed like the bells used in the dueling arenas back in military training. It was a glorious sound. There was only one thing to say to such a sound. "Bring it on!"

Link shoved his adversary's blade aside and quickly brought his sword back in a wide swing, but Dark Link ducked away easily, already bringing his own blade's edge back to bear on him. Link rolled away just in time and blocked the predictable follow up swing. Dark Link's technique was exactly like his own. He could do this.

Link followed up with a combination of slashes and thrusts, but Dark Link was ready to parry them before the attacks were even unleashed. The predictability went both ways. There would be no way to beat this thing with skill, they were too evenly matched. It would come down to stamina, and that made Link nervous. Was this illusion even human? Maybe it never got tired.

Dark Link spun to his right in a move to open his flank, but Link had blocked that move a hundred times in training. He shifted his feet instantly to prevent a loss of balance just as Dark Link hacked at him again.

Parry. Lunge. Strike. Dodge. Thrust. Parry.

The battle between equals carried on for ages, and Link felt himself begin to tire. He could hear Navi gasping now and then, but she didn't interfere. Somehow, the fatigue only motivated him to move faster. Unwilling to lose this battle, he came at Dark Link harder than ever, and the intense flurry of blows forced his opponent to back pedal. Link brought a hard swing from overhead and Dark Link had to kneel to block it in time.

Dark Link grunted angrily and pushed Link's sword away and made to swing upward violently, a move Link knew was coming. Link brought his sword back around to parry the blow, but it never came. Dark Link had stopped the swing short. A fake. Before Link could stop his own blades momentum, Dark Link twisted and brought his sword around in a deadly horizontal spin attack. Link barely got his sword in parrying position in time to block it, but the combination of Dark Link's force and Link's delay knocked Link's weapon out of his hand.

Navi yelped as they both watch his blade soar end over end into the water beyond.

Dark Link grinned. "You lose!" He made to bring in the killing blow.

"Not yet," said Link as he rolled out of the way, pulling out his slingshot in the process. When he came to a stop, it was already loaded and aimed.

Dark Link laughed. "You cannot beat me with a child's plaything!"

Link let loose a bullet, but Dark Link blocked it his sword.

Link backed away to keep his distance and let fly another missile. Dark Link smacked it aside with ease and walked forward to close the distance.

Link let loose shot after shot to no avail. He had spent many days with Lance and Borrix practicing hitting sling shot ammunition with his sword. He'd gotten very good at it, so of course, Dark Link was good at it too.

"Navi," called Link. "I, uh, am having second thoughts about our arrangement."

"Oh, now you need me," she said mockingly.

Dark Link broke into a run towards Link. He was defenseless. This was it.

"Navi!"

She shot forward in a streak of hot white light, flying into his face and blinding him. She jabbed him in the eyes repeatedly, and Dark Link came to a painful halt. Link did not hesitate, he ran forward while Dark Link tried to swat her away. She was too fast; as soon as he swatted her way she was already poking him in the other eye.

Dark Link swung his sword wildly in a vain attempt to keep Link at bay, so Link broke into a feet-first slide and took Dark Link out at the ankles. As he fell, Link twisted his enemy's weapon free. Dark Link landed with a splash flat on his back with the point of his own sword now inches from his neck.

"I pass," said Link with a smirk.

"We'll see," said Dark Link. He and vanished in a puff a smoke along with the weapon Link had just taken. The illusory scene around him swirled, blurred, and faded away, leaving him in a small empty temple chamber save for his own sword that lay a few feet away and the deku nuts he'd fired at Dark Link scattered around the floor. He took a moment to gather his things.

An opening, like the mouth of a cave, beckoned him. He and Navi bade its welcome and found themselves traveling down an irregular roughhewn passage that opened into a great cavern. The ceilings vaulted upward for days, dotted with stalactites the size of giant trees. Moisture was heavy in the air and he could hear the echo of water droplets. Everything was vast and natural except for a conspicuous pool in the center.

The pool was perfectly round and clearly man made from fine marble adorned with solid gold accents. As he approached it, the water shimmered unnaturally, and he felt as though it were watching him. He stared into it. It seemed to have no bottom.

Suddenly the water began to ripple and move in a counter clockwise current that gained speed until the pool was whirling with such velocity it pulled the center down, down, down into its depths.

The water burst to life with light forcing Link backwards with a wince. As his eyes adjusted, he saw a human form hovering about the pool. The sultry figure of a woman came into focus, but not any woman he'd ever seen. She was clothed in a gown to rival any princess yet the material appeared to him as though it were made of water itself, somehow solid and flowing like a kind of living cloth.

"Queen Mother," gasped Navi beside him.

"Hello, child," said the woman. "My name is Valeria, Queen Fairy of the southern lands and guardian over that which you seek."

"So," responded Link nervously, "did I pass?"

"Yes," she said regally, "and no."

Link's face communicated his confusion.

"The temple forces a man to face three fears: the fear of the past, the present, and the future. The first test forced you to face the future of all men: death. Most men resist that fate as you at first resisted it. It takes courage to accept the fate of death, and you were rewarded with the first keystone.

"The second test forced you to face your past. Men fear their mistakes and spend their whole lives hiding from them rather than embracing them. Many before you went mad in that room, crushed by the weight of their own guilt. You accept your past as it is, no more or no less.

"The final test forced you to face your present. It takes great valor to face one's self. This test has never been completed until now. Most die at the hand of their doppleganger or from exhaustion. You are the first to win, but you didn't win as intended. The goal was never to win by force."

"What do you mean?" asked Link. "What other way is there to win?"

She smiled gently. "If I told you that, then it wouldn't be much of a test. The shadow copy test is of my own design and cannot be won alone, but you weren't alone." She glanced at Navi.

Navi fluttered behind Link to hide in purple shame.

"So, yes, you have completed the trials, but you did not pass. I will give you your reward, but someday you will return and face the test alone, as intended. Only then will you have true valor." Before Link could say anymore, she spun in place and disappeared back into the pool in a whirl of magic.

Floating above the pool was a shield. It looked plain and used, its once polished surface scathed and dull. It floated towards him, and he and plucked it out of the air once it was within reach. It felt flimsy and useless in his hands.

"This is it? This is the third key? What a piece of junk." He had been hoping for some kind of weapon like Ganondorf.

Nonetheless, he fitted the shield to his right arm to get a feel for it. Instantly, the shield shimmered and morphed. The scuffed veneer became a luminescent polish. The front of the shield took on a unique design: a golden Triforce above a stylized red bird before a deep blue backdrop. The metamorphosis completed and Link marveled at its perfect balance, fitting him like he'd worn it for years. He could barely even feel its weight, yet he knew it would stop the mightiest of blows.

"Now this is more like it," he grinned.

* * *

Zelda bit at her nails as she endured the long agonizing wait, a habit she had overcome years ago. The dream replayed itself in her head. She grew weary of visualizing Link turning to dust, but the images would not be silenced, serving as a kind of judge for her actions. Every minute that passed increased her guilt and tortured her conscience. She wanted desperately for him to succeed for Ganondorf's sake, but she also wanted him to succeed for hers.

Just when she thought the dream would drive her mad, she heard the muffled sound of knocking from behind the temple doors. She leapt up with excitement and called to the guards, "Open the doors!"

They pulled the heavy doors wide and Link emerged from the shadows with a brilliant shield gleaming in the sunlight. The third key! It had to be.

Overcome with relief at seeing him alive, she ran up and hugged him. It wasn't a hug for him as much as a hug for herself. The dream could leave now, at least for a little while.

"Nice to see you too," said Link.

"Excuse me," said a tiny indignant voice.

Zelda let go and saw the fairy that had once accompanied Link back in the Gerudo palace. "I thought I saw you go in at the last second," she said, pretending the hug never happened.

"It was good thing she did," said Link. "She saved my life back there."

She saw them exchange a look that told her an old friendship was healed, though she wasn't really sure where or why the fairy had disappeared in the first place.

Link held up the shield. "Isn't she a sight?"

"The third key?" she asked, just to be sure.

"I'm pretty sure," he said. "It was just a plain old piece of scrap metal, but it turned into this when I put it on. It's definitely enchanted."

Knowl and Ganondorf caught up and congratulated Link.

Zelda smiled and let out a final sigh of relief. Things were looking up.

"We have all three keys," she said to Knowl.

"It would appear so," he replied. "Now all you need is the door to which they belong."

"Do you happen to know where we can find it?"

"No, but the lonely king does," he replied.

* * *

Lieutenant Gudric stood before the mighty stone gates. His mule wasted no time falling asleep in some nearby shade, exhausted from the long, steep climb up the narrow, rocky trail. He couldn't see them, but he knew they were there watching him. They could easily hide in front of your face and you would never know it.

"I've come fer Lord Staggot," he said aloud. The term "Lord" left a bitter taste in his mouth. He was, of course, not a real lord. He was a criminal according to Hylian law, but a soddin' difficult one to bring to justice. The title had been granted as terms of a truce. The King wanted an end to Staggot's raids, and Staggot wanted to be a Lord.

A pair of eyes appeared directly in front of him in the gate's stony surface. Rock crackled as the being stepped forward, and his tall formidable shape became distinct from the gate he had been standing against. His camouflage was perfect on this desolate mountain, for these beings were made of stone themselves, mostly.

Gorons are a large people whose origins are steeped in mystery, and their rock hard exteriors frighten any that look upon him. Even Gudric, with his years of experience, tensed in their presence. Appearances, however, belied their otherwise docile nature. In most parts of the world, they welcomed visitors with open arms, though most flee in fear.

Not Staggot. Staggot and his lot were the outcasts, shunned by their own people for their aggression. Staggot believed they should use their brute strength to build their own empire, but without the support of the main tribes, he resorted to pillaging fringe villages.

The Goron stepped in close, inches from Gudric. "What business," he said in a deep voice that rattled like gravel.

"King's business. He's callin' in a favor."

The Goron eyed him for a minute, then said, "Follow me."

He led Gudric into the meager town, if you could call it that. It was really a tiny basin with caves scattered about the various walls. The largest cave was straight ahead, presumably Staggot's "palace."

The cave was at least as large as any modest home, but there were no adornments or furniture except for a throne fashioned from a solid piece of granite. Staggot sat before him. He had a fat belly, like most Gorons. The front torso was the only fleshy part of him, save for his face. The rest of him was covered in jutting and jagged rocks. He could easily impale a man with the spear like stones that protruded from this elbows and knees. His eyes were black, like two pieces of coal, and dotted his face above a flat, wide nose that breathed heavily as he entered. Staggot smiled revealing yellow uneven teeth.

"What need does King Harkinian have of Lord Staggot?" he asked. The attempt at regal formality sickened Gudric, but he played along.

"The king has need of yer strength and cunnin'."

"Does he, now," laughed Staggot. "Lord Staggot is not the King's property to call upon as he wishes. I am a Lord and our truce is binding."

"Aye," replied Gudric. "He's askin' as a friend, a friend willin' to make it worth yer while."

"What does he ask of me? To sack a village? To conquer a neighboring kingdom?"

"Conquer? No. Capture. He has a few outlaws on the run and he needs 'em back safely."

Staggot gave him a confused look. "My children could do such a trivial task, why come to Lord Staggot? King Harkinian has his own army."

"Exactly," replied Gudric. "Armies of men, not of Gorons. Armies are slow to move. Yer army is both strong and quick. Five Gorons could do the work of fifty Hylian warriors." Gudric hoped the flattery wasn't coming across as too obvious.

"Yes," said Staggot thoughtfully. "Gorons are the strongest in all Hyrule. Lord Staggot is willing to send ten Gorons to do the king's bidding."

Gudric was relieved. The hardest part of the negotiation was over.

"Now," continued Staggot, "we talk price."

* * *

Knowl opened the lonely king's ancient journal once more and turned to the final page. He and Zelda were alone in the library while the others worked on preparations for their journey. Knowl watched her face with curiosity as she absorbed the images. She had wisdom the others did not, and he found it exhilarating. He would have loved to have her as a pupil.

"What writing is this?" she asked, gently running her fingers over some ancient Hylian glyphs.

"You've seen it before?" he asked.

"Yes, in a book my father kept, but I can't read it."

"Not yet," he said. "It is an ancient Hylian language whose origins are a mystery. Some say it is the languages of the Goddesses themselves."

"And what do you say?"

Knowl smiled. "I simply read what I can read."

"And you can read this," she said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. It is a verse."

The Guardian of the Sacred Three.

He is giver of life, bringer of death.

His sword cleaves mountains.

Yet a mere kiss grants passage.

The Goddesses are waiting for their gifts.

"I believe I understand parts of it," continued Knowl, "but I think you should meditate on it."

"No need," she replied.

He widened his eyes in surprise. Did she figure it out so quickly?

Excitement filled her face. "I will go help the others prepare. This is a journey I'm very much looking forward to."

"Oh? Where are we going?"

"Zora!"


	16. Road Blocks

**Chapter 16**

Road Blocks

The lonely king sat silently on his throne, immortalized in that ordinary painting. Hansen had looked at him a thousand times, and found he very much disliked that man.

"So, you were the one before me," he said. The throne room was empty and painted subjects made the best conversationalists these days, for there are times when a King needs the discussion to be one sided. "You thought you could hide your secrets from the world, but in your pride you just had to leave clues."

Yes, Hansen truly disliked the lonely king, not because of the mystery surrounding the gifts of the goddesses, but that the mystery was allowed in the first place. Hansen wouldn't have done that. He would have been humbler. He would have ensured the Triforce remain hidden forever.

"You just couldn't let it go, could you? You made it too easy."

Hansen had figured out much of his secrets years ago. The Triforce, of course, was never a secret. None before him had learned about the three keys that granted one access to it, but he had figured it out. He was meant for it. It only made sense.

He told himself that he didn't really crave the power. He just wanted it in the right hands. He had been cursed with the prediction of great evil in his day. If he had the Triforce, he could prevent evil for generations to come.

"You should have used it," he said to the lonely king. "If you couldn't really hide it, then you should have done some good with it."

He stared at the images of the sword, the shield, and the crown. The three keys. He felt a desperate hope that Impa really was close to getting them, but he wouldn't rely on that hope. In fact, he had a backup plan. If Impa failed to bring them, then perhaps his daughter would open the door for him. All he needed was fate to work in his favor for once.

He didn't like the idea of that, though.

Hansen crossed the room, sighed and slumped into his throne, staring at the empty chamber. He was a lonely king too, he thought.

All kings are lonely.

What was he doing? Feeling sorry for himself? He was a man of action, and sulking in a chair was not going to cut it. He had a road to destiny, and he wasn't about to let a few divine road blocks stop him from reaching the glory he deserved. There's always a way to clear a path, even if it means taking matters into your own two hands.

He called for his servant and bade him to prepare his mount and an escort. Impa might fail. Staggot might fail. If that happens, he'd be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Ganondorf rode his horse silently at the rear of the party. They had been riding for several days, heading north, and he spent all of it alone, at the back. Solitude did not bother him. He spent most of his life that way.

Impa and Knowl lead the party. He had protested against letting Impa come along unbound, but Zelda insisted her skills would be invaluable. It was as though she'd forgotten where Impa's allegiances ultimately lay. Knowl, the old sage, was eager to come along for "academic" reasons, and he worried the old man would slow them down. He hadn't.

Behind them Link and Zelda were engaged in friendly conversation about something he couldn't quite make out. Ever since Link emerged alive from that temple, she treated him differently. Less like a stranger, more like a friend.

That _did_ bother him. Now he felt like the stranger, and he felt an overwhelming sense of loss. She ran up and hugged him. Why? She hardly knew him. There were no hugs for her old friend anymore. Not even a friendly conversation along the road.

The road was wide and easily travelled, a common road used by many folks. They frequently passed anything from merchant wagons to other small groups not unlike themselves. As evening approached they reached a lush forest. Ganondorf recalled the stories Zelda used to read about ominous woods filled with gloom and foul beasts. This was not like that at all. This forest was inviting and friendly. The road was just as wide and smooth beneath the forest canopy as it had been in the plains. Sunlight dappled the ground in a pleasant collage of light and shadow. Ganondorf breathed the fresh air and let himself appreciate his freedom. After all those years in a prison he never dreamed of getting to see the world in its beauty.

Ganondorf craved beauty. He wanted to believe the world was good, not cruel. It was hard to see it, though, what with his people on the verge of extinction and his best friend afraid of the power inside of him. He pulled his old demon statue out of his saddle bag. The bottom now read GANON; Aveil had scratched away the rest of his name. It reminded him that he was not a monster, but a slayer of monsters.

"You still have that?"

Ganondorf hadn't noticed that Zelda had held back to join him. "Yes," he said, relieved that she wanted to have a casual conversation like they used to. He handed it to her.

She noticed the etching on the bottom. "Ganon?"

"It means 'demon' in the Gerudo language."

"But your name—"

"—means slayer of demons. It's a name meant to honor the son of the Gerudo king."

She nodded and handed it back to him.

"So," he said. "Where are we headed?"

"The realm of the Zoras."

"Interesting," he said. She had read to him stories about them. Water people. Hopefully, it would be a place of beauty, not cruelty. "That's where we'll find the Triforce?"

"I'm not sure if it's there," she said, "but I'm sure that's where we need to start."

"So," he said looking in Link's direction, "you guys seem to be getting along alright."

She screwed up her face at him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he said, regretful he'd even brought it up, "nevermind."

"We need him," she said. "He's got his flaws, but he's also got the third key. We all have a key. We need each other."

He nodded reluctantly.

"I mean it. We can't save your people without him anymore than we can save them without you."

"Or you," he said, forcing a smile in the hopes she'd drop the topic.

She reached out and touched his arm. "I know things have been crazy lately," she said, "but you are my friend. You always have been, and always will be."

Her sincerity lifted his spirits. "Thank you," was all he said, and he sensed she understood how much he really needed that reassurance.

"Princess," Impa said from the front. "We have a situation."

Up ahead in the center of the road stood a large man. His crossed arms and firm footing made it clear he wasn't going to move. As they approached, Ganondorf saw that he was much more than a man. He was taller, wider, and stronger than any man he'd ever seen. His head was broad, and his body was covered in some kind of armor. Once they came to a stop before him, he saw that the armor looked like rocks attached to his skin.

A Goron. Zelda had read stories about them too.

* * *

"Lord Staggot," Impa said in a tone that did not express respect for his self-entitled position. "Reduced to running errands, now, are we?"

"Lord Staggot is no one's errand boy," he said, puffing out his huge chest. "Lord Staggot does what he pleases, and it pleases Lord Staggot to have the girl and her friends."

Impa considered the implications of Staggot's presence. No one liked this so-called Lord, not even the king. His presence meant the king no longer trusted her to bring him what he wanted. What did he want anyway? She tried to convince herself he wanted Zelda returned to him safely, but she was kidding herself. The doubt churned inside, and she fought hard to suppress it. Knowl would see it, and she would bring shame to the Sheikah if he did.

"I already have the bounty in custody and am returning them to Hyrule Castle."

"You what?" blurted Link from behind her.

"Stand down, cadet," she snapped. He was going to get them killed if he didn't keep quiet. He was not, of course, her cadet anymore, which is why she hoped her use of the term would give him a clue.

"Go," she said to Staggot, "and send word to the king that his daughter shall be returned to him safely."

Staggot sneered. "Lord Staggot is _not_ an errand boy. Give the prisoners to Lord Staggot and tell Harkinian Lord Staggot always gets the job done!" He whistled, and a dozen Goron soldiers emerged at their sides from the woods. "Lord Staggot's servants would be very upset to come all this way without a fight. They do hope you will give them a good one."

The Gorons pounded their chests and gave a few theatrical battle cries. She could sense the bravado was having its intended effect on the others. Even Ganondorf must see that his brute strength was outmatched by even one of them.

She looked at Knowl, his wizened eyes warm and inviting even in this desperate circumstance. "We cannot fight them."

"Do what you think is right," he said.

The words penetrated her unexpectedly, and she knew right then that he was aware of her doubt all along. She had shackled herself with undying duty to her king, and his words were the key to setting her free. She served the Goddesses, not Harkinian, and she had known all this time that Harkinian no longer submitted to them. He defied and resisted them. All he wanted was the keys to the Triforce, his only hope of having the power to defy the Goddesses once and for all. He even wanted it more than his own daughter.

She looked at Zelda and no longer saw a naïve girl. She had ten times the wisdom of her father, and she was doing what she thought was right. She had already been serving the Goddesses better than any Shiekah in Hyrule, including herself.

She glanced at Link and saw not a traitor, but the bravest soldier of his generation willing to face even the condemnation of the whole kingdom to do his duty to protect Zelda. He was a true Royal Guard.

Ganondorf might be a hot head, but he had every right to be. His entire life was stolen from him, and what if Zelda was right about his people becoming extinct? Wouldn't she do everything in her power to fix it? How lucky she would be to have faithful friends willing to share ultimate power for the benefit of another.

And they had the keys, no surer sign of the Goddesses' favor.

She would do her duty. She would protect Zelda to the end, wherever that would lead her, but they were no match for a host of Gorons. The woods could be of use, but she would need time. "We will surrender," she announced to Staggot. She heard Zelda gasp. "The prisoners are yours, but they are in possession of the king's property. I'll give you them, but the property stays with me."

Lord Staggot huffed in annoyance but said, "Fine. Lord Staggot gets paid either way."

"Off your horses!" she called to the others as she moved to dismount her own. No one flinched until Knowl said, "Go on. Do as she says."

Impa went to Link immediately as he dismounted Epona. His look was scathing. "Trust me," she whispered.

"Why should I?" he whispered back.

"Deal with me or them," she countered, then said loudly and theatrically, "Hand over the king's property."

Link's frustration was apparent, but he went along with it, undoing the straps around his fancy new shield.

"Navi," she whispered. "We need help. Lots of it. The kind of help you gave Link on the castle roof."

When Link handed her the shield, she could see his look of frustration had morphed into knowing conspiracy. When she took the shield, she was sure to hold it dramatically in view of all the Gorons. Upon her touch it shimmered and shook as it took a new form before their very eyes, altering its shape from Hylian in design to Sheikah, its face pure white with the Sheikah symbol bold red on the face. She hoped the distraction would give Navi a chance to slip away unnoticed.

Lord Staggot came stomping forward. "Lord Staggot wants the shield!"

"My Lord," she countered, ramping up the flattery, "you agreed that I get to keep the king's property."

He marched up and hoisted her off her feet with one fist. "Shield! Give it to Lord Staggot!"

"Fine, here," and she slammed it into his thick head with all her strength.

The Gorons rushed in from their flanks.

* * *

Ganondorf was ready, sword in hand. Zelda was next to him.

"Permission to fight," he said. He didn't want to lose her trust.

"Granted," she said without hesitation.

The monster inside burst to life and he released a mighty battle cry. The Gorons hesitated, which is all he needed. He rushed the nearest Goron intentionally telegraphing his swing. When the Goron ducked, he kicked it hard in the head. To his astonishment, the Goron fell unconscious.

He was stronger than ever.

He wasted no time engaging the next one, and like the first, he soon dropped him.

"Get the big one!" yelled Lord Staggot. Half a dozen Gorons rushed him at once. He swung wildly to slow them down, but one of them grabbed him from behind. In an instant, he was buried in a pile of them, crushed by their weight and immobilized.

The monster did not like this.

The monster was angry.

He felt the beast grow and tremble, just as it had the night he whipped Aveil. It would not stand for this.

The power swelled until he could contain it no longer. He let out his mightiest roar yet, and when he opened his eyes he was standing with nary a Goron near him.

Everyone stared at him in wide eyed fear. He glared at Staggot in the hopes of encouraging retreat, but he only laughed. "Gorons fall from the tops of mountains every day!" The Gorons he'd blasted away quickly rushed him a second time, along with a few more. He felt the monster slink into the recesses of his soul. For once, his confidence was shaken.

"I can't beat them," he said to Zelda.

"I know," she replied.

He prepared for another dozen Gorons to start a new rock pile, but before they could jump him the forest lit up with a million lights. Fairies of all colors, thousands of them, flooded into the road. They swirled and swarmed each Goron, hundreds of colorful dots blinding each and every one.

"Go!" yelled Impa, tossing the shield back at Link. "Ride!"

Ganondorf did not hesitate. He mounted his horse and the five of them galloped away from the Gorons as they swatted and cursed at a thousand points of light.

* * *

"What a rush," declared Link hours later. He was riding next to Impa. "When you smashed him with the shield… brilliant!"

"It's a fine shield," she replied. "I felt none of the impact. This is definitely of the Goddess' making." Impa handed it back to him.

Link accepted it and watched it reform itself into his familiar blue shape. "So, can I call you Captain now?" he asked.

She nodded her head. No more words were needed. She was on their side now and a powerful ally.

When Link got the chance, he positioned himself next to Ganondorf out of earshot of the others. "You were great. I've never seen such strength. You took on six Gorons and launched them like dolls."

Ganondorf acknowledged his compliment but didn't smile.

"Look," Link said. "I know I said I didn't trust you before, but the truth is, I was afraid."

"You? Afraid?" said Ganondorf.

"Afraid your power was only destructive. Afraid we were making a mistake in trusting you."

"And now?"

"Now, I think Zelda is right. I think the three of us can make a real difference in this world." Link extended his hand. "Let's do this for her, and for your people. Together. Deal?"

Ganondorf shook his hand. "Deal."

"Ahem," came a tiny voice. Navi was glowing an indignant red. "Dishing out compliments to everyone but me? Even with all that brute's strength, I don't recall him helping you escape. In fact, I've gotten you out of a lot trouble."

Now that she said it, he realized how right she was. She saved his life several times these past few weeks. "You're right," he said. "I just didn't want to make everyone else feel bad by boasting about my best friend's unsurpassed power."

She blushed purple light. She probably thought the flattery was overdone, but Navi was a sucker for compliments.

Link looked at all the people in this posse. A fairy, a sage, a captain, a princess, a fugitive, and a traitor. "We're an odd bunch," he said aloud to himself, "but maybe that's just what we need to make this work."


	17. Zoras

**Chapter 17**

Zoras

Of all the places in Hyrule to visit, Zelda most eagerly looked forward to seeing the home of Zoras. They wound along the banks of a wide river until lush grass and level ground gave way to rocky paths surrounded by rising canyon walls. The river continued straight and true as they rose and rose, though the canyon walls always outpaced the path in altitude. Near the end, the path had departed from the ridge walls, becoming a perilous bridge that ended at a magnificent gate.

This was not a gate of doors. They reached a mighty waterfall, its top as high above them as the bottom was below. The water came down with remarkable force; it was as good if not better than any hand forged door. How did the zoras get in and out, or guests for that matter?

Her curiosity was quickly quenched as the waterfall began to separate from the center, like parchment ripped and pulled apart from bottom to top. A zora emerged through the tear holding a tall staff seemingly made of ice, it was so crystal clear. His pale blue skin shimmered in light refracted through billions of falling droplets. He moved with intention and grace as though an act as simple as opening a door was a ceremony to be done with reverence.

He carried his head with dignity and duty. Zoras were a fascinating blend of Hylian form and aquatic function. They had handsome and charismatic faces, and from the front you'd think only their color was unusual. On the back of their heads, however, their flesh continued back in a taper to form an aerodynamic shape. It reminded Zelda of how Link looked with his green cap.

Their skin was smooth and soft in the face, chest, and the inner sides of their arms and legs. The rest was covered with harder looking scales of indigo. Scaling formed beautiful and unique patterns on their heads, natural crowns that added to their regality. Elbows and thighs sported elegant fins. Webbed hands and feet were the final detail of a specimen clearly meant for one habitat. They wore only enough clothing to keep them modest, though Zelda sensed they did it more out of social courtesy than anything else. Even what little they wore managed to only add to their refinement.

She noticed a second zora walking behind the first. When they cleared the waterfall, the first zora tapped his staff to the ground. The portal behind them disappeared as the waterfall was permitted to instantly return to its natural cascade. It was a clever defense; even if one made it partially through the door, a simple tap could have them blasted away to the depths below.

The rear zora came forward to introduce himself. "I am Prince Rito," he said with a dignified air. "What brings you to our humble home?" He radiated charisma, what with his sparkling blue eyes and warm smile. Prince Rito was certainly more royal appearing than his escort, adorned with colorful jewels which were somehow attached directly to his scales.

"I am Princess Zelda," she replied and gave him a courteous bow.

Rito bowed in kind. "We must have pleased the Goddesses greatly to have earned the honor of your presence," he said smoothly. He took her hand and gave it a gentlemanly kiss, and she felt her cheeks blush warmly. He examined her and the rest of the group. "This is not a typical royal escort," he said.

"No," she admitted, "it is not. I confess my arrival is not condoned by the palace. We seek your father's counsel."

"My father," he replied, "would be as honored to welcome you as I. In a place as homely as this, it is rare to be graced with the presence of one so lovely."

She heard Link scoff. Rito did not appear to hear him, or at least pretended not to.

"Thank you," she said. "You are too kind."

They followed Rito and his gate keeper through the waterfall into the zora realm. Her heart raced with excitement. She had wanted to see the zoras ever since she was little, and it certainly did not disappoint. Their home was built into a cavern of sorts. Columns of rock supported a vast chamber in the center, which naturally made it the apex of town where zoras were working, bartering, or just plain socializing. Half the floor of this chamber was submerged in water, and zoras could be seen splashing in and out of it. Those that went in would disappear and she concluded that it was a kind of port, with underwater tunnels allowing them to travel the way their bodies were designed. A waterfall could be seen originating from a high opening, and she gasped in amazement when she saw a zora appear in the opening and dive gracefully into the water below.

There was no ceiling. Daylight bounced from the wet walls to the reflective water below, and as a result, light never ceased to dance. Along the walls of the main cavern were a myriad of tunnels leading to unseen areas. Prince Rito pointed out a few them. One led to the dining hall, where the zoras feasted together, and others lead to homes owned by no one in particular.

"We are one family," said Rito. "We do not own property. Like the flow of water, we move with the current of time. We sleep where we are tired. There is no difference between brother and stranger here."

"It sounds lovely," she said. Even the walls were beautiful, covered in amphibious plant life. Flowers and coral formed natural mosaics. She couldn't help but reach out to touch.

"No," said Rito urgently.

Zelda snapped back her hand ashamed.

"Forgive me," he said in a more soothing tone. "I forgot to tell you how delicate the life on these walls are." He took her hand into his. "Even the gentlest touch from the most delicate of hands can be deadly." He gave her hand a light kiss and released it. She blushed and quickly let herself forget the rebuke ever happened.

They followed Prince Rito into a tunnel that took them upwards into a cavern. The entrance opened to a dais that ended at a flowing stream which separated their platform from a much higher one on the opposite side of the room. There sat the zora king on a coral throne. The stream flowed to an opening in the side of the cavern and exited in a waterfall. Zelda could see that the area beyond the waterfall was large and expansive, and she realized this was the source of the waterfall she witnessed in the main cavern.

The king had all the handsomeness of Rito with the portliness that comes with royal living. He spoke with the same air of dignity as his son. "Welcome to my humble kingdom. I am King Zora. I do hope my son was welcomed you with kindness."

"He has, your Grace," she replied. "Your kindness has exceeded all expectations. Our own court could benefit by following your example."

"Spoken like a true diplomat," chuckled the king. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

Zelda paused a moment to consider her response, deciding ultimately not to use her own words. "'The Guardian of The Sacred Three. He is giver of life, bringer of death. His sword cleaves mountains. Yet a mere kiss grants passage. The Goddesses are waiting for their gifts.'"

King Zora's smile turned somber. "I see," he said. "What does Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, need of such power when the entire kingdom bows before her father?"

She had hoped to keep her father out of this. He had made mistakes, but she loved him and did not want his name soiled. Then again, she had already done so much to tarnish the royal name. Word of her deeds was surely already spreading through the entire kingdom. Truth was more important than saving face now, but there is always a way to word things. "A king commands armies, nothing more. With a mighty sword he carries out his will, but the consequences are a force unto themselves. A king can do, but he cannot undo. I have come to claim the one power that can. I have come for the Triforce."

"You are far too wise for one so young," said King Zora. "What makes you think the verse has anything to do with us?"

"'The Guardian of The Sacred Three' must refer to that which bars entrance to the three goddesses, which I presume refers to the essence of the Triforce. The guardian is water. It gives life but also had the power to destroy. It forms into rivers that can carve into mountains. The way to the Triforce must be underwater, and likely so deep that only a Zora kiss can get someone to the entrance."

"A kiss?" said Link.

"That's what they call it, yes, but it's not really a kiss," she explained. "A zora breathes both air and water. They can convert one to the other, enough for themselves and for another. It's never been said, but I believe Farore came up with that design. She's the one that valued life, so she would be the one that would grant an ability that could save the life a drowning victim. It's beautiful really."

"I guess all those books on Zoras paid off," quipped Ganondorf.

"Forgive me," she said to the king, blushing. "I've always loved the Zora since I was a little girl."

The king nodded. "We are honored by your love for our people. We are usually seen as abominations by most, so we isolated ourselves. We are content here in our little hideaway, but your accolades have lifted my spirits even higher.

"You speak the truth of our people. The Zora kiss is a gift we do not share lightly, especially with outsiders, but you seem worthy of the treasure you seek. I shall find an escort for your party at once to take you to the entrance of our most sacred landmark: an ancient temple at the bottom of Lake Hylia."

"Lake Hylia?" remarked Link. "That's leagues away to the South!"

"Hyrule is a living thing, with an entire network of arterial waterways beneath the surface. We can take you there far faster than you can dream."

Prince Rito cupped Zelda's hand into his own and said, "I would be honored to escort you, my lady, if you would accept my kiss." Once again, she felt her cheeks get warm.

Link scoffed, "Give me a break." Zelda shot him a chilling glare.

"Very well," spoke the king. "My son shall find escorts for you all, and you shall leave immediately. May the Great Goddesses bless you in your quest."

* * *

King Harkinian watched his daughter and her "friends" depart King Zora's hall from a shadowy recess situated behind the throne. The sight of Impa working with them was not all surprising, yet it stabbed at his heart. She was the last person he could trust. He was most certainly the lonely king now.

"You were right," said the Zora king as Harkinian stepped into the light and moved next to the throne. "About everything."

"Now you see why I came to you," replied Hansen soothingly. "I love my daughter with all my heart, but I cannot allow her to chase such great power with such ill company."

"Then why did you instruct me to take her to the temple?" asked the Zora. "Just take her home and end this madness."

"They have the keys," he said somberly. "The secret is out. There is no end to this madness now. How long before every adventuresome brute comes knocking on your door asking for a ride? And when you refuse to escort them, how many will resort to kidnapping or all-out war?"

"Why should I trust you?" asked King Zora. "What makes you better than them?"

Hansen frowned. Everyone wanted _his_ power for themselves, but he knew better than to let his emotions get the better of him. Calmly he explained, "all has come to pass as I predicted, has it not? I do not consider myself master of the Triforce. I am only following the guidance of the Goddesses as prophesied to my fore fathers. I believe your ancestors predicted the same."

"Yes," sighed the Zora.

"The time has come, King Zora," said Hansen, "to set peace into motion."

"Can there be peace without war?"

"Only if you trust me."

King Zora paused to think. Finally, he said, "So be it. We will escort you shortly after they depart."

King Harkinian smiled. "You are doing the right thing."

* * *

Link was not fond of the zora's, especially that water snake Prince Rito. That whole debonair shtick was nothing but a ploy, yet Zelda was falling for it. Or was she? She had to see right through it, she was too smart for that.

Link glared at Rito as he led them to the central chamber's pool.

"Wait here," said Rito, and he dove into the pool out of sight.

"So," said Link. "What's with that guy, am I right?"

"Who, Rito? What do you mean?"

"Come on," said Link. "The guy is totally playing you, but I guess you knew that already. It's pretty obvious, really. Kind of amateurish, if you ask me."

"I didn't," Zelda shot back. "He is ten times the gentleman you are.

Ganondorf laughed.

Yeah, Link was definitely not fond of the zoras.

Left with nothing but akward silence, the next several minutes stretched into eternity until relief came in the form of Rito emerging from the water with several more zoras.

"Volunteers," said Rito. "Come in, the water's warm, especially with such radiance in our midst."

Link rolled his eyes and waded waist deep into the pool. One of the females approached him, and with absolutely zero sense of personal boundaries started studying him. She ran her fingers through his hair and touched his face and ears like examining a specimen for the first time.

"Woah," he said.

"Sorry," she replied. "I've never seen anyone outside of zora. You're beautiful."

Link grinned, "I prefer the phrase 'ruggedly handsome.'"

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "What is rugged?"

"I'll tell you later. So, uh, how does this work?"

Expecting an explanation, he was surprised when she kissed him full on the lips. The kiss was something he wasn't sure he would like, but he definitely enjoyed this one. That is, until she pushed air into his lungs. It wasn't painful, just really strange. Then she pulled the air back out. She released the kiss and said, "Like that."

"What's the big idea!" exclaimed red hot Navi, who immediately pummeled the girl. The zora laughed playfully in response, which only intensified Navi's ire. Link realized at that moment that Navi couldn't possibly accompany them.

"Navi. Navi!" exclaimed Link. When he finally had her attention he said, "Listen. You know you can't come with us, right?"

She nodded in gray understanding.

"I'm sorry. If there was a way, I would take you with me."

"Yeah, yeah," she said. Without another word she zipped into the sky and out of sight. He knew this time that she wasn't leaving in anger at him as she had before. This time, it was just disappointment. He was disappointed too. She'd gotten him out of some tight spots, and now they were headed to the tightest one yet.

The zora took Link's hand and guided him deeper into the pool.

"If you're, uh, kissing me, how can you see where you're going?" he asked.

"The zora see without seeing," she replied. "The water carries us, and we obey."

"Right." Once they were chest deep, she pulled him close, their bodies pressed tightly to each other. She smiled, and Link felt a wave of infatuation coming over him.

"Kiss me," she said, "and don't stop."

Well, maybe the Zora weren't so bad after all.


	18. The Gate

**Chapter 18**

The Gate

Link held tightly onto the zora girl as they rushed through underwater channels. He could sense they were moving at speeds even Epona couldn't achieve. The zora's expert swimming was impressive, for she was able to propel them with only her legs thereby removing any risk of losing "the kiss." The kiss itself was exciting for the first minute, but after a while Link felt rather helpless. She did the swimming, the breathing, and the navigating.

Even the navigating was remarkable. He could feel her turn and weave through the circuitry of currents even though she couldn't possibly be using her eyes. So what she said was true. They could see where they were going without looking. Every now and then he opened his own, only to see her staring right back at him, and would immediately close them again to escape both the sting of the water and the awkward stare.

It was a long journey as a passenger, but seemed too short to cover the distance from Northern Hyrule all the way to Lake Hylia in the south. How fast were they going? Eventually they slowed and rose upwards until breaking the surface. The zora released her kiss and Link finally breathed his own air.

He looked around to see he and his friends standing in a pool positioned in the center of a marble room. The room rippled with the warm light of ensconced torches that reflected off the pool's surface. The firelight on each torch flickered in unusual ways. In fact, the entire room felt supernatural. It was clear that the ordinary was behind them. A single high archway positioned at the far side of the room opened into a long hallway.

He looked over at Zelda, thankful to see she was more enamored with the room than with "Prince Charming." "Amazing," she gasped, her words echoing through the chamber.

"Goodbye, lovely Princess," crooned Rito, kissing her on the hand for the thousandth time.

"You're leaving?" asked Link, feigning disappointment. "Oh, too bad."

Rito smirked and Zelda shot him another accusing look. Link didn't care. The more distance between Rito and Zelda the better.

"Yes," said Rito. "This place is just another room to the zora. Our family is where we belong."

"How will we get back?" asked Zelda.

"If this place is everything father says it is, you won't need a ride back." At his signal, the zora sank back beneath the surface of the pool and out of sight.

"So, princess," said Link. "Should I lead the way?"

Zelda smiled politely. "No, there is no danger here." She took the lead towards the room's exit.

* * *

Zelda led the group through a series of halls that opened into a magnificent chamber. It was impossible to withhold her awe, and even Knowl—who could never be impressed—gasped at the sight of it. The room shimmered in splendor, longer and wider than father's throne room.

Footsteps echoed from the patterned floor to the spired ceilings as they entered. The great room reflected in the polished floor causing her to feel as though she were walking on suspended glass. The hall held enough majesty alone, but it was the statues in the center that drew everyone's attention: life sized visages of the Golden Goddesses. The statues faced each other from the edges of an inset ring of marble, each one resting silently at the vertex of a Triforce emblazoned in brilliant gold.

Each goddess had been rendered in loving detail. She approached the unmistakable figure of Nayru whose eyes were closed in concentration. Her hands framed her face with fingers pointing to her temples as though enhancing her mental powers. Crystalline designs were lightly etched into her forehead. Zelda was filled with a desire to be even a fraction as wise as she appeared.

"Amazing," she heard Link say. She joined him in observing Faryu who was depicted in a gown of leaves accented with flowery stems that wrapped around her fashionably. She stood tall and straight with her right forearm out front and parallel to her torso. The bodice of her dress was cut low enough to reveal markings on her chest—similar to the ones on Nayru's forehead though more organic in design.

She joined Ganondorf as he gazed silently at Din. Her pose was one of action, her hair of fire whipping wildly behind her. She carried all the fierceness of a warrior, yet her face showed neither anger nor hate. Her hand reached out ready to release the power for which she was known and admired. Markings adorned the back of it: shapes of sizzling lightning—shapes of power.

"So, here we are," spoke Impa. "Never in my life did I imagine I would see such a sight."

"It is time," said Knowl, "to unlock the door."

Zelda looked at Link and Ganondorf. Three keys: the crown, the shield, and the sword. Such atypical keys means an atypical lock. She realized the statues were posed for more intentionally than she originally observed. Din was not actually holding out her hand in a pose of power, she was grasping the hilt of a sword that wasn't there.

"She wants your sword," she said to Ganondorf. "These 'keys' were gifts from the Goddesses themselves. To get the greatest gift of all means we must return these treasures back to them."

Ganondorf nodded his understanding, and with no trace of disappointment at giving up his beloved weapon, he placed the hilt into her waiting hand. The sculpted hand came to life and gripped the handle firmly. The blade gleamed radiantly as its blade morphed into the shape of flames. The hilt became solid gold adorned with sparkling rubies. Din's eyes began to glow.

Zelda turned next to Farore. Her arm clearly positioned to be holding a shield. "Link," she said, "your shield."

Link appeared a little more reticent to give up his shield, but he nevertheless placed it on Fayru's waiting arm. Arm and shield connected as though drawn together by a powerful force, and it too altered its shape into an elongated shield of silver metal. A giant emerald ornamented the center. Her eyes came alight also.

It was Zelda's turn. Her heart beat with excitement. No one in a thousand years had come this close to the Triforce. She removed her diadem with two gentle hands as she approached Nayru, set it carefully upon her carved brow, and took a step back to watch the magical transformation.

Nothing happened.

She looked at Knowl questioningly. "What am I missing?" she asked.

"This!"

She turned to see her father, King Harkinian, standing at the doorway. With him were dozens of zora, armed with harpoons and tridents, including Rito, whose expression informed her that he had known all along of her father's intentions. That's why the zora had left so hastily.

She looked at her father's crown. Of course. Why would he have given the crown to anyone else? It was the perfect way to protect it, always on his own brow. She tried desperately to recall actually seeing her own crown change shape like the other keys, but she already knew the answer. She never would have seen the transformation herself, for she was the one that wore it—the only one.

Childish naivety had once again made her a fool.

* * *

Ganondorf's blood boiled at the sight of King Harkinian, the man that had imprisoned him all these years. The one that called him Ganon—called him 'Demon.' The one that had taken his freedom. The one that was killing his people. Impulsively, he tried to take his sword from Din, but the statue's grip would not yield.

"The sword is no longer yours," said the King. "You are disarmed and outnumbered." Ganondorf watched the traitorous zoras file into an aggressive formation. After all this time. After coming all this way. He was going to end up back where he started. Even worse. At least before, when he was in that prison, he was ignorant of the great evils done to him.

The King approached the center of the room in full confidence. Even without a weapon of his own, he carried himself as though already victorious. It made Ganondorf loath him all the more. Harkinian approached Impa first.

"So," he said, anger lacing his words. "Is this where you lie to me and tell me you've still been working for your King this whole time, Captain?"

"No," she said, unfazed. "I have allied with Zelda."

"You swore upon your life you would serve me."

"I swore to serve the goddesses, to serve Hyrule."

"I _am_ Hyrule!" snapped the King.

"Father," interrupted Zelda. "If you would just listen—"

"Silence," he said, turning to face her. "As painful as it is to be betrayed by my trusted Captain, it is insignificant when compared to the sting of seeing such disloyalty in my own flesh and blood."

"But I—"

"I fed you. I educated you. I protected you. I even watched your mother die as you entered the world. You were everything to me!"

"Were?" she asked. Ganondorf could see sorrow swell into her eyes. "What am I now?"

"A cold knife in my back," he said seething. "Like him." The king faced Link now.

"I did what was right," said Link. "Nothing more. Nothing less." Link was not backing down. Good. Ganondorf liked that.

"And you decide what's right, do you?" asked the King.

"No, I just know what's right. It's not something you or anyone else gets to decide."

"Then it's your word against mine?"

"No, it's just you versus the goddesses, and I picked the strongest team."

"I see," said the king. "You all see me as the enemy to the goddesses. It's so simple, isn't it? You sit there from the comfort of your safe little lives—safety I made possible by the way—judging _me_. You have no idea what evil really looks like. You have no idea the sweat, blood, and tears I shed to keep it at bay. You think you know better. Well, evil is out there, and the goddesses—as strong as they are—aren't lifting a holy little _finger_ to help us out. Yes, evil is out there. It's even here, right now, in this room."

The king looked at Ganondorf. Rage boiled within. The monster within was coming alive again, and it wanted revenge. There was no hiding his emotion.

"You see," said the king. "Look at his eyes. You want to believe he is a good person even while his eyes are full of murder. Even after he loses control of his power. Even after he kills your friends. You still believe. Yet you say that I am delusional." The king looked at Zelda. "Look at him, Zelda!"

Zelda looked at Ganondorf, but then her eyes fell away. She didn't trust him. No one was looking at him. They all distrusted him. Of course they did, Ganondorf didn't even trust himself.

"You see?" scoffed the king. "What are you fighting for? Do you even know, or is this just a game to you? Did you think you could come to the goddesses themselves and just get a pat on the back? The fate of _all Hyrule_ is affected by your careless actions. That's why I'm here. That's why I didn't give you the real crown. There is too much at stake. There is too much danger."

The king look at the statue of Nayru. "But, not anymore." He marched toward it. Ganondorf moved to stop him, but the zoras moved even quicker. Two of them aimed their tridents at him. Magical ropes shot forth from them and bound Ganondorf's arms and legs. Inertia brought him hard to the ground. The monster inside fought the bindings, but it was no use.

King Harkinian tossed Zelda's fake diadem aside and eagerly placed his own crown in its place. The masculine crown morphed into a queenly shape, a large sapphire appearing at the forehead. Everyone stepped away instinctively from the statues as the room began to hum with power. Beams of light blasted out of each pair of glowing eyes, converging at a single point. The supernatural forces droned more and more loudly, building in intensity until finally exploding in a flash of blinding light.

The sound was gone, and as Ganondorf's eyes adjusted he could see a magical portal leading to a whole other world. In the distance, he could see the Triforce. It was leagues away, waiting at the top of a pyramid. It was real. They had made it, only to fail. The symbol of hope was now a badge of despair. He had lost. Already King Harkinian was stepping through the doorway to claim his prize.

The statues themselves had disintegrated, leaving behind the three keys. Were they still magical? It hardly mattered now, did it. He looked around and was surprised to see everyone in the room, including the zoras, were unconscious. The blast from the status' magic was apparently too much for them.

Ganondorf lied there for what seemed like an eternity wallowing in his defeat. He lied there hating the Goddesses, hating Harkinian, and even hating himself for being so weak as to be defeated by ropes. Minutes passed one by one. Every now and then he pitifully checked to see how close King Harkinian was to the Triforce. More minutes passed, and in all that time no one else woke. The blast must have been powerful.

So why didn't it knock him out? The thought had had not occurred to him before, but anything strong enough to knock out both Link and Impa for so long should have knocked him out too. But it didn't. And there was one crystal clear reason why.

Because he was stronger than all of them. Stronger than the power of the goddesses themselves. He felt the monster awake again. He hadn't lost after all. Not yet. As long as the Triforce was within reach, he hadn't lost. With new found determination, he got to his feet and began to press hard against the ropes. He let the monster loose, roaring mightily as he did so. Snap! One by one his bindings ripped apart until his arms and legs were free.

"This is not over!"

Ganondorf picked up the Sword of Power. To his delight, it morphed back into his signature shape. It was still strong, like him. He could see the king was almost to the pyramid now. With a new sense of power and determination, Ganondorf ran through the portal after him.


	19. The Triforce

**Chapter 19**

The Triforce

Zelda followed the fairy to the glade as she had done in her other dreams. The boy in green, Link, was there as usual. Reliable. Increasingly familiar. She was in no mood to dance with him as she did in dreams prior. She looked around for her father and saw at him at the far end kneeling in deep thought. Or was it prayer? She went to him and pulled on his shoulder longing to see his face. The figure fell into a pile of clothes and straw. A fake. She began to cry at the thought that she never really had a father. Not really.

She felt the strong arms of Ganondorf wrap her shoulders in comfort. "Everything will be okay," he said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because the Triforce is mine!" he exclaimed. He laughed maniacally, drunk with power. Beside him lay the lifeless body of her father. "All mine!" To her horror, he morphed into a great beast and charged her. She tried to move but her feet had become roots borrowing deep into the soil. She cringed as the sharp tusks advanced, but the pain never came. The boy in green and thrown himself in its path. He had a taken the lethal blow for her.

She cried and tried to run to him, but her feet wouldn't give. She was helpless as the boy slumped into eternal slumber.

"All mine!" cackled Ganondorf.

* * *

Zelda's head spun in nauseating circles as she slowly regained consciousness. For a brief moment, she thought she was waking from the fitful nightmare in her own bed. Reality, however, quickly took hold as the thoughts of recent events coalesced. Link was waking as well, but the others—even Impa—were still out cold.

"What happened?" asked Link rubbing his temples.

"Look!" she said.

A magical doorway pulsated before them, and there in the distance was the Golden Triforce. All their hope was within reach. "Ganondorf," she called, but he wasn't in the room at all. "Ganondorf?"

"Uh oh," said Link. "His sword is gone!" He pointed through the doorway to a figure running in the distance. "He's going for the Triforce without us!"

No. It couldn't be. She trusted him. Why would he go without them?

"Where's my father?"

"There! He's almost to the Triforce!"

Sure enough, there he was, close to the pyramid shaped temple. Ganondorf was catching up surprisingly quickly. "We have to get there! We have to stop them!"

Without a second thought she ran through the door into the warmth of the golden land. There was no trodden path, but the meadow was perfect. Smooth. Soft. No holes to trip her. Link caught up with her. He had his shield and a trident he must have "borrowed" from a zora.

* * *

King Hansen Harkinian panted with exhaustion. He could hear Ganondorf in pursuit, yelling periodically some threat or another. His legs burned, but he pushed himself all the more. He had to get to the Triforce first. It was his destiny. He had to vanquish this evil once and for all. Not just this evil. All evil! No more games with the Goddesses. He would bring real goodness—real peace—to Hyrule.

He glanced back to see Ganondorf pursuing, but he was too far away. Hansen would surely get there first. The meadow grass became polished marble as he neared the pyramid. The very ground was made of precious royal stone. This was the work of gods. He paused very briefly to catch his breath. He was nearly there!

He glanced again and saw that Ganondorf was much closer. How could he move that fast? Then he saw it! Ganondorf released a war cry and magically—instantly—the Gerudo teleported closer. It was true! The King's archives mentioned that the Gerudo king possessed supernatural powers, and now Ganondorf was discovering his.

Hansen raced up the temple steps. There looked to be hundreds of them. The marble was so smooth that once or twice he stumbled. Each time he saw Ganondorf getting dangerously closer. He concentrated with each exhausting step. Closer. Closer.

At last he reached the top where the giant Triforce beckoned to be his alone, mere feet away. He ran forward but a powerful force knocked him to the ground.

"No!" yelled Harkinian. Quickly he got to his feet and drew his sword.

Ganondorf stood before him. Hulking. Heaving with exhaustion. Without hesitation, Ganondorf's sword swung in a wide arc towards Hansen.

He blocked it with ease. Ganondorf was no swordsman, and Hansen had prepared his whole life for this. Hansen riposted swiftly making contact with his enemy's arm.

Ganondorf yelled in pain, but it was a fierce angry yell. Hansen readied himself for the next swing, but Ganondorf surprised him with kick instead. Ganondorf was slow, but he was powerful. The kick knocked him to the ground. The shock almost cost Hansen the battle, but reflexes helped him parry the next blow and get back to his feet.

"Look at you!" Hansen cried as they strafed each other. "Ganon! A sleeping demon waiting to vomit evil over _my_ land! Monster!"

"Yes! I am a monster," panted Ganondorf. "I tried to fight it. I was getting good at keeping the beast at bay until I realized something."

"What's that?" Hansen swung, barely missing flesh.

"There are always monsters!" Ganondorf swung back, and Hansen parried. "Some of them ugly. Some of them wear kingly robes." Ganondorf feign another swing, and Hansen moved to block it, he landed his fist hard into Hansen's side.

Hansen gasped for air that wouldn't immediately come. Stars clouded his field of vision. He struggled to his feet and swung his sword instinctively. Then pain, horrible pain, hit him in the center of his being. His lungs finally pulled in air, but they failed to bring more than a shallow gasp. He looked down to see Ganondorf's sword deep in his body.

He looked up in shock. He had lost. He had failed to stop evil. He was good's only hope, and he lost.

"Curse…" he stammered.

"Curse me?" asked Ganondorf as he leaned in. "You already have."

Hansen felt Ganondorf yank the sword from his body and the world went quickly silent.

* * *

Ganondorf looked at the fallen king. The monster inside him was filled with pleasure. He enjoyed the moment. Victory, as it turns out, is sweet.

The sky began to darken. This murder in a holy land caused a curtain of red clouds to cover the pristine sun. In seconds rain began to pour as though the goddesses were trying to wash away this sudden blemish. Piercing the sound of dappling rain came a cry.

"No!"

Zelda and Link had caught up, and she ran to her dead father. He watched her fall upon his corpse and cry in huge convulsions. The monster quieted, and shame stirred in its place. He had killed his best friend's—his only friend's—father. As much as he wanted to embrace the monster, he cared for Zelda. He didn't want to hurt her. He was just trying to save hid people.

He knelt beside her and reached sympathetically for her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I don't know what—"

"Don't touch me!" she fired back. She was seething, angrier than he had ever seen her. He had done it. He had truly severed their friendship in a way that could never be undone. He backed away, anger returning. She could never understand. She was never a prisoner like he was. "He was not a good king. He wasn't even a good father. He was going to stop us from saving my people."

Zelda jumped to her feet angrily. "So you killed him? You couldn't disarm him? Knock him down? He may have been a terrible father, but he was the only father I had."

Ganondorf struggled within. The monster wanted to silence her with a swift backhand, but the childhood friend wanted to plea for forgiveness.

"I trusted you!" she snapped.

Ganondorf stepped back. Conflicted.

"I didn't," came Link's voice. "Not since you killed Lance."

Ganondorf turned and saw Link pointing a trident at him, and he was standing just a few feet away from the Triforce. The monster awoke fiercely. "No more than I trusted you!" He gripped his sword and approached Link cautiously. "So, you've come for the power yourself have you?"

Link made ready for battle. "Nope. I'm just here helping out a princess. That was what we said, right? I didn't trust you, but I trusted her. You should have done the same, but you took the coward's way out."

"Ha!" said the monster, and Ganondorf swung his blade fiercely.

Zelda turned away from the fight and slunk back down over her father's body overcome with grief. Ganondorf was right; he was a terrible father. The grief was not over the person that lay dead in her arms. She mourned the death of her hope—hope that one day she could mend that relationship. She cried over what could have been, if only they had reached the Triforce together. Peacefully.

Link blocked each blow with his trusty shield and thrust his trident in response. Having only trained with swords, he found the weapon clunky and difficult to use. As long he could keep Ganondorf distracted, though, perhaps he could buy time for Zelda to reach the Triforce herself. She deserved it more than the rest of them anyway.

He could see the king's sword from this position, lying on the ground beside him, but it was too risky. If he ran to get it, Ganondorf would be able to get the Triforce. If he asked Zelda to toss it, then Ganondorf might harm her. The best plan was to fight just enough to neither win nor lose. Just keep him fighting.

Ganondorf swung angrily at Link, frustrated at every blocked swing. The shield was making the quick devil difficult to hit, but at least Link was no good with the trident. The monster growled with increased ferocity. Link couldn't be trusted. Not anymore. Only he could have the Triforce. For his people.

Zelda was so lost in her sorrow she didn't even hear the slash of steel, but the tears eventually dried up and the sounds of battle beckoned for her attention. As she stood, the battle seemed surreal. She wanted to care about her friends fighting, but she had become numb. She felt no fear. No pity. No concern. There where her only friends, fighting to the death, and there was the Triforce waiting silently with the promise of unlimited power.

When she looked at it, she felt the only emotion she had left: hate. This _thing_ cost her everything. Her friends. Her father. It was disgusting, and she wanted nothing to do with it. With a care in the world, she began to walk toward the temple steps with every intention of leaving this infernal land behind. What did it matter anyway?

"Zelda," came a whisper.

Her gaze returned to the Triforce. "Zelda, come." It spoke to her. There was no question about it. Somehow, she knew, the Goddesses where calling her. Hypnotically, she stepped toward it. Her hand reached out of its own accord. Perhaps there was something rather appealing about it after all.

Ganondorf swung again. Link blocked again. Infuriated, he turned to strike again, and that's when he saw Zelda reaching for the Triforce. She betrayed him! The monster was incensed. "No!" he exclaimed. Instinctively, he thrust his hand toward her, and to his surprise, Zelda was knocked forcefully to the ground by some invisible yet powerful force.

Link saw Zelda hit the ground, and with determined focus, he took advantage of the distraction and jabbed the trident into Ganondorf's ribs. It sunk deep. Ganondorf looked back at Link in surprise. "Never drop your guard," quipped Link.

Zelda grunted as she got herself up. Ganondorf had been impaled by Link, and for a moment, she felt relief that he hadn't taken the Triforce for himself. Better yet, she was glad she didn't touch it herself. She feared its power to corrupt. She watched Ganondorf stumble in pain. Perhaps, with him subdued, she could reason with them. They needed to touch it together. It was the only way.

She stood so she could beseech them to stop fighting when, suddenly, Ganondorf twisted powerfully. Link, still gripping the spear tightly, was thrown to the ground. Ganondorf's sword moved so swiftly, even Link never saw it coming.

Zelda screamed his Ganondorf's sword ran fully, to the hilt, through Link's body.


	20. A New Lonely King

**Chapter 20**

A New Lonely King

Pain surged through Ganondorf's body. The trident had penetrated his side deeply, and the monster reacted with fierce vengeance. He released the hilt and watch Link slump to ground lifelessly. He had betrayed him at the end. He would have taken the Triforce from him. Of course he would have, he betrayed even the King of Hyrule. He was always a traitor.

"Look at what you've become!" screamed Zelda in the pouring rain. He noticed that she had taken her father's crown, Nayru's Diadem, and had it in an angry white-knuckled grip. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me? Ask your father!" he yelled, pointed at the dead king.

"Don't you _dare_ blame him! I was your friend. What did I ever do to betray that trust? I even disobeyed my father… for you!"

The monster was tired of the guilt. "Lies! I saw you going for the Triforce!"

"If I really wanted it, I could have had it. This isn't about me. Or Link. Or my father. This is about you! Look around. If you're looking for blame, point to the murderer!"

"Your father is guilty of the same; he tried to murder my entire people. He knew all along that without me, my people would die!"

"Aveil filled your head with lies. There is no mysterious force between you and your people. She manipulated you."

"No! You did! You were always your father's tool of oppression. Your job has always been to placate me. To keep me calm. To prevent me from being who I truly am."

"And who is that?"

"Ganondorf, Slayer of Demons!" He let the monster loose fully. Electricity crackled at his fingertips as he released a mighty war cry. "I was born with great power, and you were Harkinian's means of suppressing it. Now I will use it as Din always intended."

He stepped towards the Triforce. "To rule!" He slammed his palm against the golden triangle. The Triforce shimmered in reaction. The triangles pulsed and rotated, coming to life. He waited expectantly for his gift, but instead the triangles separated and move away from him. Was this some kind of trick?

Each triangle morphed into a golden replica of a Great Goddess—not the goddesses themselves, but sentient avatars. Standing before him was Nayru, Din, and Farore. "Choose," they said in unison.

"Choose?!" He looked at them angrily. "The Triforce is mine! I claimed it!"

"Choose," they repeated.

He looked back and forth. The choice was clear. To save his people and rule a land hell-bent on their destruction, he needed power. "Din! I choose you."

Din stepped forward and extended her hand to him. He grasped it, and upon doing so, she melted away as he absorbed the essence of the Triforce of Power. His body went into spasms during the alteration, and he saw glowing golden marks appear on his hand and forearm shaped like lightning bolts emerging from a triangle centered on the back of his hand. When it ceased, he felt new. Unstoppable. Powerful.

He turned his sights on the Farore look-alike. He could just take that piece for himself, but when he made to move, he could not. His feet were bound to the floor, magically. He twisted and fought, yet he could not move. Farore walked towards Link.

"No! Where are you going?!"

Silently she knelt beside him and placed her hand on his chest. In a swirl of heavenly light, he watched Farore and Link's motionless body vanish, leaving behind the bloody Sword of Power.

"No! This isn't fair! The Triforce is mine!"

The avatar of Nayru walked toward Zelda whose gaze was not on her, but on him. Never before had he seen her face marked with so much pity. "Enjoy your new prison," she said coldly. Nayru touched her forehead and the two of them faded away.

The supernatural hold upon his feet was released. In the distance, he watched the portal to this realm, barely visible through the still falling rain, close. "Nooooo!"

That was it. He had an entire land all to himself and god-like power. Yet no one to rule. The Gerudo were even more abandoned than ever. They were alone.

He was alone.

A lonely king.

But he would not pity himself. He could feel his newfound power pulsating in his fists. With it he would perform miracles. He would find a way back to Hyrule. He would save his people, but he would need the other two pieces of the Triforce, and this time nothing would stop him from claiming his prize.

Even if he had to pull them from their cold dead bodies.

* * *

Zelda appeared inside the underwater temple. Impa, Knowl, and the zora were coming to. Link was nowhere to be found, and the gate to the Sacred Realm was gone.

Knowl was the first to speak to her. "It appears your plan to touch the Triforce at the same time did not come to pass."

Zelda looked at her reflection in the polished marble floor to observe the triangular marking on her forehead. It did not surprise her, for somehow she knew that hosting the Triforce of Wisdom would not be born lightly, or silently. "The Triforce split into three, just as it has done hundreds of time before," she said. She looked at her father's crown in her hand, then placed it on her head. The magical crown morphed into a diadem that complimented her new insignia. "Ganondorf tried to take it all for himself, but given the choice of only one, he of course chose power. Wisdom came to me of its own will. Courage to Link. We are their guardians now. Ganondorf's power is great, but incomplete."

"Where is he?" asked Impa.

"He is trapped in the Sacred Realm. For now."

"For now?"

"There are other doorways to our world. In time, he will find them. And he will come for me."

"What happened to Link?" asked Knowl.

"Ganondorf killed him, but I am sure he's alive, thanks to the Triforce of Courage. I can't guess where he was taken."

"And the King?" asked Impa.

"Dead. Ganondorf's rage is boundless. I cannot say whose hands the Triforce would have been better off in."

Impa consoled her. "I'm sorry. Deep down, your father was certain he was protecting the realm. He believed he was good."

Zelda smiled in understanding. "Don't we all? Even Ganondorf believes his actions are justified."

"What now?"

She turned to Rito. "Can you flood this temple?"

He nodded.

"Do it. Let's ensure at least one doorway remains closed."

"Yes, my Queen," he said, and after a quick bow, he gave orders to the others.

Queen. A moment ago she would have felt unfit, but she had wisdom beyond her years now. Wisdom to assure her of her next move.

"We must find Link. When Ganondorf returns, we will need his courage."

"We have many courageous men at your disposal," said Impa.

"Yes, and we will need them all, but only Link can wield the goddess's special weapon."

"Special weapon?" questioned Knowl. "What do you know of such a weapon?"

"Nothing. I have wisdom, not knowledge. I can't explain it, but it just makes sense that the Great Goddesses would have a counter measure for such a circumstance, and only a mortal imbued with the courage of a goddess should wield it."

"If there is such a power," said Knowl. "I will help you find it."

* * *

Link awoke and immediately went into a panic. He'd been stabbed. Horribly stabbed. He looked at his body, but to his relief, no sword was sticking out of it. His tunic was soaked in blood, his blood, and torn at the sword's point of entry. Instead of a gaping mortal wound, there was a merely a neat scar. How on earth did he survive?

He noticed strange markings on his chest. A tattoo of sorts; a triangle with swirling organic lines growing out of it. It shimmered in the light unlike any tattoo he'd seen before. How long was he unconscious? Weeks? Months? And why was someone using his body as a canvas.

He was in a bedroom; one he didn't recognize. Against the wall rested a plain looking shield. He got out of bed anticipating pain or weakness, but there was none. He felt very strong in fact. He picked up the shield, and it morphed and molded itself back into his signature blue shape.

It dawned on him that Zelda might be in trouble, perhaps even dead. Ganondorf had overpowered him. All those years of training, yet he was still caught off guard. He had failed. He had lost. In the end, he always seemed to lose. His father. His friends. Zelda. Ganondorf surely has the Triforce now. The world is probably already in ruins, and all because he dropped his guard.

The door opened, startling him. A silhouette of a person whose face was darkened by the backlight from the other room.

"Well, well, well. Look who's up."

The figure stepped into the room, exposing their identity. Link rolled his eyes dramatically and said, "Oh, great. You!"

* * *

Navi fluttered through the forest. She was in a deep blue funk and had been ever since she parted ways with Link. She had made a new home in this forest—one of the oldest ones—with another group of fairies. As an outsider, she had to forage for her own food. Fairies had one cardinal rule: avoid people. They all knew she'd been chummy with a Hylian, so she lived alone on the outskirts of this forest's well-concealed fairy colony. She found an overly ripened berry and considered it suitable for lunch.

She spent her days wandering aimlessly through the less explored part of the forest. The thought occurred to her leave the forest to find Link, but she didn't know where to begin. She didn't even know if he was alive. She often hoped he would show up suddenly with that wry smile, insulting her as though they had never parted. She knew such hope was silly. So, she lived her days in a constant state of depression, flittering here and there in the less travelled parts of the forest without a care. It's possibly something could catch—something hungry, but she didn't care.

There wasn't much of interest in the forest, except for an interesting tree she discovered. It was pretty deep in the forest. The tree was in an open glad, but the glade was surrounded by such dense foliage that no one would know it was there. The tree fascinated her. It was stout and strong, and the lines of the bark make it look as though the tree had a face. She found herself visiting it often and talking to it. Even if it was just a dumb tree with a dumb face, it was nice to talk to someone.

Little did she know, the tree was ancient. The oldest in all of Hyrule. Magic surrounded that tree, and beyond that was something even more spectacular. A man-made pedestal protected by the canopy of strong trees, housing a magnificent sword. A sword that never rusts or loses its shine.

A sword waiting patiently for a master.

To be continued…

* * *

 _Thus concludes my first ever complete fan fiction. I always intended this to be in multiple parts. I wanted to tell a traditional Legend of Zelda story where Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf were slowly built up. I didn't want Ganondorf to simply be a power hungry mad man. I wanted his journey towards evil to be rational, even if misguided. I also liked the idea of Link being all courage and spitfire on the outside, but rather insecure internally. Zelda, of course, is really the hero. It's her legend, not Link's. She's made some mistakes, but now she has wisdom to guide her in the next story. It pained me a little to make the King the antagonist, but it was interested to play with the idea of being so obsessed with good that you become evil in the process. It was also necessary in order to craft Ganondorf's fall from grace._

 _I took some liberties with traditional LoZ canon. I tried to breathe new life into the things we've come to take for granted. Instead of triangles on the backs of hands, I give the markings new positions to add distinction. Ganondorf's sword and the Hylian shield needed to have more importance than just looking cool, so that's how they become gifts from the Goddesses. The gifts, in fact, will play an important role again later. I didn't want the Master Sword to show up too soon, since it needs to feel like a prize that comes after much struggle and experience. I also expanded on the theology of the goddesses a bit, trying my best to make sense of how they work together and what their motivations are._

 _It's taken me five years to finish this thing. I would appreciate a final review to let me know if you like it (or not) and if you would like to see the next story. Thanks to everyone that took the time to follow my silly story. It feels good to finally get it all out there._


End file.
